The New Pein
by QueenWesker123
Summary: My version of the Female Chikushodo's back story.
1. The New Pein

**C1 - The New Pein**

Darkness encompassed the surrounding area, only a faint light could be seen from the depths of the darkness. In the centre of the room lay a woman unconscious on the floor.

"My new Animal Path" A deep voice said from the darkness

The woman began to twitch as life came to her, sensing an unfamiliar surrounding her eyes opened instantly and she sat straight up. Seeing nothing but the darkness of the room worry and fear fell upon her, desperate to know where she was she stood up cautiously. The woman realised that she was naked as she felt the coldness of the floor on her feet. She covered herself with her hands and walked through the darkened room to find any clue to where she was, in desperation she called out to the blackness surrounding her.

"Hello is anyone there?" She called out

With no response to her pleas the woman stopped walking trying desperately to see ahead of her. Suddenly the air felt colder almost like something had disturbed the room, then from the darkness a deep voice came spoke.

"Welcome my new Animal Path. Here you will spend eternity, and serve no one but me" The voice spoke

"Who's there?" The woman called out

"Your master"

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and blinded the Woman, as her sight came back into focus she saw the room which she was in. It was nothing more then a plain metallic room containing nothing more then small storage boxes a table and a simple bunk to sleep on. She turned around to look at her surrounding in more detail only to find a man standing directly behind her. Taking a step back she looked at him, he was a tall but thin man, he held the facial expression of a corpse and was clad in a black cloak, its only feature was a number of clouds throughout its design being red in colour but dark like blood. With a strike of fear the woman opened her mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Like I said before, I'm your master. You will call me Pein and obey me until I have no further use for you" Pein said

"What do you want from me?" The woman asked

"I want you, I want your body. You're here to serve me" He said grinning

"What do you mean?" She said, worry growing in her voice

"I want you here to play with you, to satisfy any needs I have whenever I want" He explained still grinning

"You're going to rape me?" She said, fear building within her

"I already have, when you where unconscious. But yes I am" Pein said

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. If I can't find any uses for you then I will" Pein said smirking

The woman couldn't believe what she was being told, hearing of how she wasn't anything more then a rape victim for whenever this man wanted her. Being threatened with death the minute he was bored with her or if he didn't se any use for her. She looked down towards the floor not knowing what to say in response suddenly realising that she wasn't herself, as she looked down she noticed metallic poles imbedded into her legs and in her stomach, as she looked around her body she saw them everywhere. Without even thinking she screamed

"What have you done to me?"

Pein looked at her with a blank expression, not caring that she was yelling as loud as she could

"I have given you new life, I have re-created you to suit my purposes" Pein explained

"And what's that! To rape me?" she yelled

"You have been reborn as my other half, I have given you a portion of my power. Where you once were called Shiv you are now known as the Animal Path of Pein"

"What are these things in my body?" She continued to yell

"Chakra receivers, they link the two of us" Pein further explained

"So now what! What do you want me to do for you hey! What am I to you?" Shiv screamed towards Pein

"You are my servant, you where chosen because of your natural beauty" Pein said smirking looking towards her naked body

Shiv couldn't believe Pein's words, these rods in her skin, being here for nothing more then a sexual release whenever he chose. Shiv felt her eyes water remembering only a few days ago she was with her loving boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha.

"I want to leave… Now!" Shiv demanded

"You can't leave, your mine to do with as I choose and with my power you don't even have the luxury of death to escape"

"What?"

"I have the ability to resurrect the dead. So even if you die I will just bring you back, even if you kill yourself I'll just bring you back. In your case death won't be an escape, now lets get started" Pein said smiling.

Pein began to walk towards Shiv slowly, his grin showing his intent. Shiv started backing away still covering herself from Pein's sight but didn't know what to do, she started to panic as fear overflowed her senses. Knowing that she was going to be used as nothing more then a glorified hole to sink his dick into, Shiv's eyes began to water. Shiv could feel the tears trickle down her face as he approached her as she continued to back away until her back hit a wall. Now trapped all she could do was watch as her captor walked towards her, Shiv thought about what she could do but no idea came to her, she then looked towards Pein as his face kept a sadistic smirk showing.

"This will be fun, besides you'll get used to this… eventually" Pein taunted

With no hope of escape Shiv darted towards Pein hoping to fight him away. She ran towards him and swung a fist in his direction, Pein merely grabbed her fist in is hand and forced it away pushing Shiv to the ground. Shiv wasn't a fighter and they both knew it. She felt the rivers of tears fall from her eyes as her fear took over becoming paralyzed because of it. She couldn't feel her arms and legs making all she could do was watching Pein come towards her, once by her side he dragged her up and forced her against the wall splitting her legs open with his own. Knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop him she began to cry out

"Please, please don't… Don't I'm begging you please" Shiv pleaded

Pein stayed silent as he pulled his cloak apart at the pants line revealing his rock hard dick. He smiled in delight as everything was going how he'd planned. He moved his hand down to between Shiv's legs and ripped her hole open granting access for him to begin.

"Don't worry you'll get wet soon enough. Now this might hurt, but luckily for me I don't care" Pein grinned

Shortly after, he pushed his dick straight into her dry hole causing Shiv to cry out in pain. The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever felt as Pein didn't know that she hadn't ever had sex before, and judging by the pain involved she didn't want to have sex again. As Pein kept thrusting in and out of her hole Shiv cried in agony unable to hold back from the total despair she felt, wishing it to end but knowing it wouldn't she tried to move but Pein grabbed her by her hair and ragged her back into place. Shiv screamed from the pull and tears fell like a waterfall from her face, all she could do was endure it.

"You're so tight, you really are nice you know. Now lets see what the other hole has in store for me"

Shiv knew what was going to happen but didn't want to believe it, she felt his dick pull out of her and for a few moments she felt relief. But that feeling would soon leave her as she felt his dick slide across her back entry.

"Ah… found it" Pein taunted

In seconds the pain returned, but this time it was worse, Shiv screamed out as loud as possible as her back door was breached, she could feel his rock hard dick sliding in and out causing her to squint each time he pushed it all the way in. He thrusted harder each time causing her to cry out louder and louder, as he kept thrusting Shiv heard something from Pein, she heard his breathing had gotten faster and he was starting to groan. She didn't have to have sex before to know what was happening, she'd walked in on Sasuke playing with himself enough times to realise that Pein was getting close to blowing his load. Suddenly Pein pulled out granting Shiv to feel slight relief like before, but it wouldn't last as she heard Pein's voice

"I'm going to finish all over you, starting with your gorgeous mouth"

Shiv felt Pein's hand descend on her head, he grasped her hair and dragged her to face him, forcing her down on her knees he began to speak

"Your going to put this in your mouth and suck it until I say stop. If I'm not satisfied with your performance you'll die and never see your beloved Sasuke again."

Shiv's eyes widened at the sound of his name as Pein continued to speak

"Yes, I know about Sasuke. I've been watching you for a good amount of time now making sure you're right for my needs, and here you are. If you want to ever see him again I suggest you do as your told. Now put it in your mouth and start" Pein commanded

Shiv didn't want to but she had no choice if she ever wanted to see Sasuke again, she didn't care what she had to do, so long as she was returned to him. She put her fears aside not giving Pein the satisfaction of seeing her cry any longer and grudgingly did as she was told. She placed his dick into her mouth and began sucking it, riding it up and down. She had only done this to Sasuke so she didn't know if it was good enough for him. Suddenly she could hear Pein as he started groaning and she felt relieved knowing that she was doing it right, she continued to suck as she began to put more of it down her throat wrapping her tongue around the head. As she continued she could hear Pein groan in approval, she increased her speed and began to suck faster wanting it to end quickly.

"You will swallow it!" Pein commanded

Shiv didn't make a noise in response to Pein's command, she just kept going hoping that he would just blow, afterward allowing her to go back to Sasuke. Pein's groans grew louder and quicker as Shiv increased her speed, Shiv could feel him getting closer as he grew harder with each second. Suddenly Pein yelled out loud as he blew his load and Shiv not wanting to mess up her chance to return home, didn't stop and kept going. Despite not wanting to swallow she did with a loud gulp, and then it was over. Pein pulled out of her mouth and she fell to the floor completely drained from the experience, as she lay on the floor with his juices still dripping from her mouth Pein stood beside her and looked down.

"Hmm, well done. I see you will be of great use to me" Pein said smugly

Shiv struggled to move but she forced herself to speak

"When can I go home?"

"What, where did you get that idea from? I never even hinted at you leaving here. You're here forever" Pein said smiling

"But you said if I ever wanted to see him again I should do as I'm told, and I have!" Shiv shouted

"I don't remember saying that, but oh well. Well I guess you've earned the right to wear clothes at least. Next time I drop by I'll bring something to wear" Pein said turning away from Shiv

Shiv could feel her tears building up again, he'd lied to her to get her to do as he said. Shiv pulled herself from the ground and stood up, she looked directly at Pein as he walked away

"Where are you going?" Shiv said with tears in her eyes

"I've got business to attend to, until tomorrow. Oh and there's food and drink in the supply crates around the room"

Pein walked towards a door, it blended so well with the wall design it was hard to make out where the wall started and the door ended. Suddenly the door opened and Pein walked through, he turned around and faced Shiv. Shiv herself looked Pein straight in the eye.

"Just remember, you're here to serve me. Serve me well and you'll be granted mild freedom, serve me well and you might just see your Sasuke again"

"What do you want from me… really?" Shiv asked

"I want you to be trained. And soon your training will begin"

With Pein's last words the doors closed leaving Shiv on her own, suddenly realising that she would have to do whatever it takes to survive in order to see Sasuke again. Even if that meant being used as a sex toy for Pein's needs, she would endue it.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**New Series - Animal Path Saga**


	2. The Second Uchiha

**C2 - The Second Uchiha**

**3 days later**

"Oh Pein you really are something. I thought I loved Sasuke but you… I worship you. What do you want me to do, tell me and I'll do it. Anything, I'm yours to command" Shiv said kneeling before Pein

"I want you to… love me" Pein answered

"I'm yours, I love you with all my heart. Sasuke meant nothing, you're my one true love" Shiv said blushing

"I love you" Pein said lust showing in his face

"and I love you" Shiv responded

Shiv stood up and the two drew closer together. Pein raised his hands to hold Shiv's and they met in an embrace, Shiv looked up towards Pein's face and moved closer to it, Pein did the same and the two met in a passionate kiss. Shiv pulled away hearing a voice from the distance

"Well well, rise and shine. Its that time" The voice said

Shiv looked around to find herself laying on her bunk, she looked up to the voice to see Pein standing in front of her.

"Huh? What?" Shiv asked confused

"It's time for my fun with you. Now bend over!" Pein commanded

"It must have been a dream" Shiv mumbled to herself

"What's gotten into you?" Pein asked

"Nothing, eh can we just get this over with" Shiv said

"With pleasure" Pein said with a sadistic smile.

Pein moved near Shiv and grabbed her by the neck, he then pushed her back down to the ground and he walked over to her. He knelt down behind her and pulled her up to him. Then Pein lifted her cloak that he'd given her two days ago to reveal her naked body and stroked his hand down her spine down to her back entry, he circled his finger around her small hole then pushed it in. With a small jolt Shiv moved showing her discomfort, he pushed his finger in deeper making her squint while using his free hand to glide across her thigh up to her front hole, upon reaching it he felt its moistness. Pulling out his finger he looked towards Shiv's face

"Ah, seems your ready" Pein said happily

He pulled his pants down once again revealing his ready hard dick then by dragging Shiv closer to him he rubbed it against her back entry

"What's taking so long! Are you going to do it or not?" Shiv shouted

In response Pein punched Shiv's thigh causing her to fall forward

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I will take as long as I choose!" Pein spat back

"Or what, you'll kill me. You've already said you'll bring me back so what's the point?" Shiv argued back

"Oh I wont kill you, but I'll post you Sasuke body parts. Each time I come in here I'll bring a piece of him, starting with his hand. And you think it will be whole body parts? I'll torture him slowly bringing a tooth each day, a nail, a finger! I'll make your pain so great you'll die from heart break. Then I'll bring you back just so you can live eternity knowing he's dead because you were a simple back chatting bitch to me. I made you and I'll destroy you piece by piece if you don't listen to me!" Pein yelled enraged

Shiv stayed quiet feeling his words hurting her more then she thought they would. Seeing a mental image of Sasuke being mutilated by Pein slowly because of her. Shiv moved back into her position before Pein. He smiled sadistically as he grabbed her by the hair.

"Good bitch, know your place" He said pushing her head back down

Shiv felt her tears building up but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, all she thought of was what Pein would do to Sasuke if she continued to be rebellious, if she kept being selfish and not thinking about his welfare each time she opened his mouth. All she could do was sit there and take it.

"Now where were we?" Pein asked himself

Pein moved close to Shiv's back entrance and rubbed his hard dick across her skin, she could feel how hard it was knowing what was coming. She couldn't help but think about the dream she had however and its meaning, she hated Pein for everything he'd done to her in the brief time they've been together but at the same time she found his dominating personality almost attractive, his forcefulness and the fact he was rough. It was enough to get her wet but she knew she hated him.

"Think of him as Sasuke, think of him as Sasuke" Shiv kept telling herself

Pein found his entry, his mind made up he thrusted it into her ready wet hole, with his thrust Shiv jolted not expecting it to be so quick, feeling the need to bite her lip she realised that she was starting to enjoy it.

"No!" Shiv screamed

"Yes!" Pein yelled back

Shiv wanted to yell out but it would mean she liked it, but something was different it felt good, better then good… it felt great. For the first time since she got here and each time she had done this she hadn't enjoyed it at all, but this time it felt too good. Shiv kept thinking that her dream may have meant something but she didn't want it to be so. Pein began thrusting faster and harder making Shiv want to moan all the more, she couldn't believe what she was considering, betraying Sasuke. As he thrusted Shiv began to feel herself fill, she needed release but he wouldn't give it, this really wasn't like previous times, she wasn't only just liking it, she was loving it.

"I can't keep it back much longer" Shiv thought to herself

Pein's groans began to get louder with his moment coming, suddenly he pulled out hoping to stop himself from going until he wanted to. Shiv felt the relief of his pull knowing it stopped her from blowing her load, but like each time before her relief wasn't to last as Pein grabbed her by the hair and ragged her up, he pushed her back against the wall and entered her from the front. Shiv felt his thrust causing her to bite down on her lip once more as he began groaning louder with each thrust. Pein could feel his moment coming making him thrust harder and faster making sure that Shiv knew that she was here for him just to use as he saw fit. Shiv herself was feeling her moment coming too and couldn't hold it back any longer, she didn't care if she would blow all over his dick it just felt to good and she started to moan while Pein himself was groaning loud as possible and with one last thrust he yelled.

"SHIV!" Pein yelled

"PEIN!" Shiv screamed

Suddenly Pein stopped realising what he'd just said and what Shiv had just yelled herself. He pulled out as fast as he entered and threw her aside making her hit the floor, leaving immediately he darted through the door and left the room leaving Shiv on the floor. Shiv herself couldn't believe what she'd done, and couldn't believe what Pein had yelled. She sat up from the floor confused about Pein and ashamed about herself. Shiv stood up straightening her cloak then moved towards the bunk, she lay down on it and looked up at the ceiling remembering what she had said in that brief second. Thinking about what it could mean. Meanwhile in another room Pein was laying on his own bed looking up at the ceiling wondering about that moment.

"Why did I say that?" He said out loud

Pein's mind began to wander to other matters as he had dealings with his organisation the following day, he knew that given her role as the new Animal Path, Shiv would have to be present and many of the men would most likely try something. The thought made Pein angry and then he suddenly realised that it was more. He knew that he shouldn't feel anything for the Animal Path but thinking about others being near her made him feel jealous.

"What's happening to me?"

Pein continued to question his thoughts and feelings, feeling the need to see her again. He leapt from his bed and over to a monitoring screen on the wall, on it had a number of smaller screens showing different areas of his home. The first one was the main entrance, the second was the back entrance, the third was a main hallway throughout his home and the forth was the cell that Shiv was being held in. He could see her laying down on her bunk, suddenly he felt his heart rate drop almost like he'd calmed a craving. As he looked at her through the screen he noticed that she was moving slightly, Pein increased the magnification on the camera and zoomed in on Shiv.

"Hmm, enjoying some alone time with yourself are you?"

As Pein was watching Shiv he saw that she was indeed touching herself.

"I think I'll listen to you moan" Pein said grinning turning on the camera's volume

Back in the cell Shiv was trying to relax and forget about that shameful experience with Pein, she started touching herself to the thought of seeing Sasuke again, as she continued she started thinking about Pein and what he'd said, how like her dream it was, how much she enjoyed it. As she continued she inserted another finger into her dripping wet hole, once it sunk in she wriggled it around giving off small moans unaware that she was being watched.

Pein himself was still watching Shiv on the screen, but like Shiv he wanted to relax from what had happened and dropped his pants, he grasped his dick already being hard from watching Shiv play with herself, resting one hand on the table in front of him. As he started to pull up and down he thought of his next session with Shiv, how the next time he would be in control, how he would use her for his own enjoyment rather then it be mutual. She was here to serve his needs, his enjoyment. Not the other way around. As he continued he could hear Shiv over the camera moaning louder every second she kept going. As Shiv moaned Pein couldn't help but think about her, how much he enjoyed their last session and that it felt like a release to say her name, it felt right to yell it. Pein began groaning over the thought of their next meeting, the idea spurring his pleasure. As he felt his moment coming closer he began to groan louder, while Shiv was still fingering herself, she was moaning loud to the thought of how much she enjoyed her last encounter with Pein, starting to realise that she may be developing feelings for him. As she wriggled her fingers faster she could feel her juices build up inside her, letting out a loud moan she screamed like she did before

"PEIN! Uh Pein I'm cumming!"

Realising what she'd said she stopped. Shiv didn't need anymore proof, she said the first thing that sprung to mind as she came, and it wasn't Sasuke. As she wiped her fingers on the bunk sheets she could hear a low pitched noise through the wall, it sounded like a groan.

"SHIV!" The voice yelled

Pein slowed his hand in rhythm with his orgasm letting his own body slow itself down. Suddenly he realised what he'd said and like before he didn't want to admit it. He was starting to like Shiv as more then just a slave. Pein cleaned himself from his juices, he looked over to the screen and noticed that Shiv herself had stopped and gone to sleep. Pein smiled at the sight.

"Well even if its true, I'll never tell you. How could you love me after what I've done?" Pein asked himself

Pein turned the monitor off and headed back to his bed knowing that the following day would be difficult for both of them.

**The Following Morning**

"Wake up!" Pein shouted

Shiv awoke to find Pein standing above her, as she focused on his face she noticed that it was calmer then usual.

"Not again, can you do it later. I'm getting sore" Shiv asked

"I'm not here for that, I'm here to give you these" Pein said handing her shoes

"Why are you giving me shoes?" Shiv asked looking at them

"Because your coming with me today, we're going to a meeting with the rest of my organisation" Pein answered

"Eh okay but don't you think I'll need pants too?" Shiv said taking the shoes

"Hmm… fine I'll get you pants, but that will mean that I have to rag them off you later. Hope you don't mind" Pein said sarcastically

Pein walked away from Shiv towards one of the crates in the room, he opened it pulling out a pair of pants.

"What size are you?" Pein asked

"You should know, you've seen my body more times then I have in the mirror" Shiv spat back

"Small then" Pein muttered to himself

He walked back over to Shiv and threw them at her, she caught them seconds before they hit her and placed them beside her.

"Get ready, we leave in 10 minutes"

Pein turned around and headed out the room leaving Shiv to get ready. Although she felt happy to be finally let out of her cell she was nervous knowing that she'd be meeting the people that Pein worked with. Shiv put her pants on followed by her shoes. as she put her shoes on she realised that they were cut at the toe.

"Oh funny, he's given me broken shoes" She said to herself

Pein walked back into the room heading directly towards Shiv, looking more serious then before she felt like he was going to yell at her.

"Ready?" Pein asked her

"Yes, but you've given me broken shoes" Shiv said pointing at her feet

"That's the way their meant to be" Pein sighed

"Why, I don't fancy everyone seeing my toes"

"Oh get over yourself, there ninja shoes. No one cares" Pein told her

Shiv stood up and walked towards Pein. With both ready the two walked towards the exit of the room, Pein opened the door and headed through first. Shiv had never seen anything other the her cell and only had Pein's direction to know where she was going. As she followed Pein he lead them through a long hallway towards a large grey door, the door opened as Pein approached it and sunlight hit Shiv's eyes. For the first time in almost a week she saw the sun, the sky and even the rain, she looked around her surroundings and then towards Pein.

"Where are we?" She asked stopped dead at the sights

"We're a long way from where you come from. We're in the Hidden Rain Village" Pein answered standing beside her

"And where are we going?" She continued to ask

"We're heading to a base, a secret base in the land of sorrow"

"Wow, that's original" Shiv commented

"Meaning?" Pein questioned

"Oh nothing, its just a fitting place for all sad lonely people to meet" Shiv smirked

Pein ignored her comment and continued to walk forward causing Shiv to follow Pein closely, being her guide she couldn't afford to lose him, with no idea where they we're exactly she didn't know how to get to Hidden Leaf, to Sasuke. wanting to break the silence Shiv wanted to see how much Pein would actually talk to her, to see if what he wanted was only sex.

"I take it never stops raining here?" Shiv said out loud

"The reason its called Hidden Rain. That and I control the rain" Pein answered

"You control the rain?" Shiv said surprised

"Yes, the people of Hidden Rain worship me. To them I am god" Pein explained

"Wow, talk about ego. I bet you get your daily fix from just walking down the street don't you?" Shiv commented

"Meaning what?" Pein asked

"Meaning you must love the fact people bow to you, call you god, serve every desire you have" Shiv said

"They call me it because of my power, not because I brainwashed them. and I don't make the people of Hidden Rain serve me, they serve me willingly. I am a kind god"

"Kind to who… not me" Shiv spat

"You're different"

"Yeah well how much longer do we have to walk anyway?" Shiv asked

"We'll be meeting a few other people before we actually arrive"

"Oh, friends… oh sorry you don't have friends do you? My mistake" Shiv said snidely

Pein continued to ignore Shiv's comments knowing that she was trying to get under his skin. Shiv however wanted to know everything about what was going on.

"So who are these people that we're meeting?" She asked

Pein sighed knowing that she wouldn't give up, deciding to humour her he answered.

"We're meeting Deidara…"

"That's a funny name, what is he a Spanish meal?" Shiv interrupted

Pein ignored her interruption and continued to speak

"We're meeting Hidan and Sasori"

"Wow, talk about bad names. Hidan sounds like a set of weights and Sasori is like Deidara, he sounds like something off a menu" Shiv commented

"It doesn't matter what their names sound like, their all members of my group. All high ranking ninja." Pein said

They continued to walk through the rain, now passing a small forest. The rain started to pour through Shiv's cloak causing it to stick to her, it didn't help that she wasn't wearing any underlay either. The rain had caused her cloak to fully show her breasts, Pein glanced to Shiv to see her curves and then a evil thought entered his mind

"Hmm, well I could have some fun before I get to the meeting" he thought to himself

Shiv didn't like the fact her nipples also shown through her cloak, she looked towards Pein to see if he'd noticed. When she turned to see him her stomach dropped, his facial expression was cold but his grin said enough. She knew what he was planning to do but this time she didn't have to endure it, being out in the wide open air she could hide and escape from Pein… finally.

"Stay away from me!" Shiv yelled

"Oh come now, you should be used to this. Its only in a different location, why the worry?"

"I've had enough, I'm not your little play thing!" Shiv shouted

Shiv made a break for freedom and ran towards the woods, Pein followed as fast as he could trying desperately not to lose sight of her but she wanted freedom with all her heart, whatever feelings she held for him where secondary to being free. She ran into bushes and through groups of trees, jumping over obstacles and climbing over rocks to evade Pein. Not looking back she ran straight for a huge bush, once inside she dived to the ground hoping that Pein wasn't seconds behind. After five minutes of waiting there wasn't any sign of Pein and Shiv began to breath easy, she got to her feet and slowly left the bush.

"You're quite fast you know" A voice said

Shiv looked up into the trees to the source of the voice, and saw Pein sitting on a big branch, leaning against the bark.

"Sigh, I thought I lost you." Shiv said looking back to the ground

"Yeah well whatever you see I see. I'd explain but you probably wouldn't understand" Pein said smiling

"Basically you can see through my eyes, right?"

"Yeah. I knew where you where because you knew where you where" Pein explained

"Hmm, to anyone else they probably wouldn't understand that" Shiv said smiling

Pein jumped down from the branch with a loud thump, he stood up directly in front of Shiv.

"Yes well you do, because of our bond. We're linked on a level most people wouldn't believe." Pein said

Pein looked deep into Shiv eyes as he spoke, her appearance arousing him with each breath. Shiv didn't really look at Pein's face much to notice his eyes, for the first time she looked at them. Seeing the purple of his eyes and the four circles that surrounded his pupil she hadn't realised that he was so attractive. As she stared she blushed.

"Pein, I don't know if I should be saying this and I don't know how you'll react but I think I'm attrac-"

Suddenly Pein forced a kiss and their lips met cutting Shiv's sentence off, he already knew what she was going to say and this was his answer, Shiv embraced the kiss and their moment seemed to go on for hours. Shiv felt her stomach twist as they kissed, he was gentle, kind and passionate. Everything she dreamt about but real. As the kiss ended Shiv pulled away to see Pein's face.

"You eh, you didn't let me finish" Shiv said giggling

"What would you of said, I already know" Pein said

"You do? How?" Shiv asked

"I could tell, I'm not blind you know" Pein answered

"Don't I know it, your eyes are gorgeous" Shiv said

"I didn't intend this to happen" Pein said looking away

"Intend what?" Shi asked

"The possibility of starting to like someone, its been a long time since I've thought of any woman. You remind me of, of an old friend" Pein explained

"Well she must have had good taste in men" Shiv said

Pein turned away from Shiv and looked to the ground, Shiv walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder

"What's wrong?" Shiv asked concerned

"How could you like me, after everything I've done to you. After how I've treated you" Pein said deep with regret

"I just do, I find you attractive. Your forcefulness, your dominance over everything, I like it a lot. And despite what you think, your not as cruel as you make yourself out to be" Shiv said

Shiv pulled Pein back round to face her, even though it was raining she saw his eyes had shed tears. She pulled his face to hers and their lips met, with their connection Pein's lust took over and he wanted her, right here in the woods. He drove his hands all over her wet body and he ripped her cloak from her skin throwing it aside. Shiv wanted him to use her like he did before, she felt a craving to be used, to be mistreated, she wanted to be used for his pleasure and she wanted him now. Shiv dragged his cloak from his chest and threw down. Pein moved his hands down to her pants and tore them from her, as fast as he dragged her pants he inserted a finger into her extremely wet hole. Upon entry Shiv moaned loud down Pein's ear causing him to moan in delight, she could feel his dick getting harder with each passing second unable to wait for it to enter her. The thought of him shoving it in turned her on more causing her to moan louder, Pein still wriggling his finger around inserted another, and then another. With three fingers in her it made his dick as hard as a rock, feeling his time to enter was at hand he pushed her against a tree and pushed her up slightly, pulling his fingers out he replaced them with his ready waiting dick. Shiv slid on it like it was made for him, he started thrusting harder causing her to moan loudly with excitement. She ignored the pain of the tree against her back and used it as a stimulant adding the feeling of his large dick inside her, he slid her up and down faster and thrusted each time harder causing her to scream his name out at the top of his lungs and with her realising that she could say his name just added to the experience. It was like a dream but much better.

Suddenly Pein started slowing down and pulled out of Shiv, she didn't know how to take it. Was it something she said? Or had she done something wrong? Before Shiv could ask, Pein dropped her down on the ground and threw her cloak at her

"Get down and put that on!" Pein commanded

"Why? What's going on?" Shiv questioned

"Can't you hear the voices, there's about two or three people walking this way!" Pein answered

Shiv knelt down and put her cloak on, Pein hid behind a tree and dragged Shiv with him. The voices got louder now being able to hear what they where saying.

"How much longer?" A deep voice said

"Not long now, we're almost there" Another voice said

"Any idea what this is all about, its not the usual meeting to have everyone physically there?" A third voice said

"Hmm, leader said for all of us to meet. I guess he wants us all to see each others faces encase we forgot" The first voice said

Pein looked throughout the trees and saw the people who spoke, they where men from his own organisation.

"Ah, well at least its only them" he said to himself

Pein looked back at Shiv and signalled her to get back up, knowing they weren't in danger he could just walk out when ready and join his fellow team mates.

"Is it okay now?" Shiv said

"Yes its only people who work for me, Nothing to worry about. But we will have to go now, I promise to finish this later" Pein said smirking

After Shiv was ready she and Pein continued on their walk to the meeting. Choosing a different path so not to arouse suspicion they finally arrived at the meeting place. As Pein opened the door to the hideout he saw before him fours others, three men and one woman. He walked through with Shiv close behind him and the doors closed. The four others stood around a circular table.

"Ah, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi. You're already here" Pein said

"Well you asked us to be here by one. Its now twenty past , What's taken you so long?" Konan asked snidely

"I was held up" Pein said looking in Shiv's direction

Suddenly the doors swung open revealing three others, all men.

"About time we found the place un" The man said

"Ah, Deidara. Its about time you arrived" Konan said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deidara asked

"You were meant to be here at one!" Konan said raising her voice

"Settle down, now who's left to arrive?" Pein asked

Deidara and the two behind him walked towards the table and joined the group.

"I don't need a blue haired bitch to tell me when to arrive!" Deidara yelled back

"HOW DARE YOU!" Konan barked out

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Now who's here, state your names?" Pein addressed the group

The group sat down at the table with Pein's command and they began to speak

"I'm Sasori"

"I'm Deidara"

"I'm Kisame"

"I'm Tobi"

"I'm Hidan"

"I'm Zetsu"

"I'm Konan"

"Right, now that leav…"

Pein's sentence was interrupted as the main doors swung open. Once more revealing another man, this one was tall with a mask covering his mouth, he walked over to his chair at the table and sat down.

"I'm Kakuzu"

"Good of you to join us… Hmm seems like we'll start without our last member. But I'm sure he'll be here in due time" Pein said

Shiv stood beside Pein not knowing what to do, next to where she was standing was an extra chair but fear of what the others may say put her off moving. She looked at Pein waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Now I want to introduce my Animal Path, she will be with me on all meetings and will be attending missions when I deem her ready. For the moment however she'll stay with me, you will treat her as if you where talking to me. I can see through her eyes, hear through her ears and be summoned by her if needed so you will show her the respect she deserves." Pein explained

Shiv sat down at the table feeling free that now no matter what she did now, no one would comment on her actions.

"Now Kisame, where's your partner?" Pein asked

"Family Issues, his little brother is causing problems again" He answered

"Hmm, I thought he sorted that out" Pein muttered to himself

The second Pein finished speaking the doors swung open and in view was the figure of a man, Shiv turned to see who it was and as she looked, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man walked towards the table and sat down, looking across the room at everyone he turned directly at Pein and spoke

"I'm Itachi Uchiha"

**End of Chapter 2**

Animal Path Saga


	3. The Evil Of The Akatsuki

**C3 - The Evil Of The Akatsuki**

"Well now we're all here we can properly begin this meeting. Pick up your paper copy of this brief" Pein said to the group

Near Pein Shiv was still staring at Itachi, she couldn't believe her eyes. The older brother of Sasuke was working for Pein! Shiv looked at Pein wondering why he didn't mention it, he knew about Sasuke so he would of obviously known about Itachi being related to him. Shiv wasn't listening to anything Pein was saying during his briefing, she couldn't take her eyes off Itachi, knowing that they had been together before and now he wouldn't even recognise her. Suddenly Itachi spoke.

"So what Jinchuriki is this… the nine tails?" He asked Pein

Shiv watched as he spoke, unable to take her eyes away, still not listening to anything that anyone else said. All she could do was watch Itachi, his movements, his talking. She couldn't understand it but she felt like she was obsessed with him. Shiv needed to snap out of her daydream encase Pein or one of the others addressed her, it took all of her will power but she looked away from Itachi and focused on the actual meeting. Pein was still going through the briefing for the next tailed beast capture, knowing that most of the Akatsuki found these meetings dry and boring he tried to keep it short and sweet. Having them all together in the flesh was different then normal, as they would usually be holograms unable to hurt each other. All it would take is one small comment to spark a disaster. The atmosphere in the room was like a graveyard, both Shiv and Pein could feel it and as Pein was finishing up on the briefing. Shiv noticed that Deidara kept looking at her and then back to his paper brief, she didn't take much notice of this seeing it as nothing more then simple curiosity. Shiv looked back at Pein as he finished his meeting.

"Okay you have your orders, Hidan, Kakuzu. You will go to Hidden Leaf and capture the Nine tails. You will leave tomorrow, everyone else is to stay here until tomorrow also. I want you all here to get along, this base has rooms for each team and if necessary it has rooms enough for each person alone. But the point is to learn to get along with each other. Now we'll talk again tomorrow, meeting adjourned" Pein finished

All the members stood up and left in different directions, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori left through the western passage leading to the food storage rooms. Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi left through the northern passage leading to the rest rooms while Konan and Deidara merely stood at the arch of the eastern passage, both leaning against the wall talking to each other. Shiv stood up as she watched all the others leave and faced Pein.

"Why didn't you tell me Itachi was a member?" Shiv asked

"I didn't think it was really important. But thinking about it now I guess I should of told you" Pein said sighing

"Yeah you should of" Shiv said back

"Well anyway you know now, do you want to talk to him?" Pein asked

"Eh… I don't know, you see we kind of had something at one point" Shiv explained

"Oh… I see"

"But that was a long time ago, besides he wouldn't even recognise me would he?" Shiv asked

"hmm, he might but in appearance probably not." Pein answered

"Where am I staying by the way?" Shiv asked

"It's up to you, but ideally you where to stay with me" Pein said smiling

"Well so long as I'm with you I'll be okay" Shiv smiled back

Pein started walking towards the northern passage to get some rest, Shiv followed closely behind just wanting to get away from any of the others trying to talk to her. As the two reached the northern doors Konan walked over towards Pein.

"Pein" Konan called

"Yes Konan, what is it?" Pein asked as he stopped walking

"I need to go over this brief with you, there's a problem with it. That and I have something I'd like to talk to you about… in private" Konan said looking in Shiv's direction

"Hmm, fine. We'll go to my room, its private and out of hearing of the others. Okay, Animal Path you stay here until I return. Don't talk to anyone" Pein said looking at Shiv

Pein and Konan started walking through the northern passage towards Pein's chamber leaving Shiv without aid should she need it. With she and Deidara left in the room Shiv found the silence between them unpleasant, each time she looked over to him he was staring back. Suddenly Shiv heard a voice.

"So you're the new Animal Path. What's that even mean?" Deidara asked

Shiv didn't want to answer but she felt silence might cause trouble, she turned to face him and answered.

"Yeah I am, and it means that I've got a portion of Pein's power." Shiv said bluntly

"Oh wow, I bet that's cool having part of the leaders power. You know at first I thought you where just his little sex toy. You know, something to fuck whenever he felt the urge. Guess you're more then that un" Deidara said grinning.

"I'm a lot more then that, we're linked, he can see everything I can, like he said before" Shiv said

"So if you cant see, he can't see what you're doing?" Deidara asked

"I… I guess so. Why?" Shiv asked worried

"Oh no reason, say do you want a tour? Leader and Konan will be awhile and you are new. Besides I wouldn't mind making at least one friend amongst this cheery group" Deidara said smiling

"Hmm well Pein said I should wait here" Shiv said uncertain of what to do

"Oh come on, he wont mind if you live a little. I'm sure he'd want you to mingle eventually, besides if you have one friend already it could make meeting the others a bit easier. It's better then them getting ordered to talk to you, that way they'd hate you because they'd feel forced" Deidara explained

"Well… I shouldn't… but okay but only if we aren't to long" Shiv said giving a false grin

"Great, first I'll take you to the food sections of the base." Deidara said smiling

Shiv and Deidara started walking towards the western passage, they passed through several long narrow hallways. Each dimly lit with nothing but the light off torches on the walls. As they approached the first dinning hall Deidara turned to look at Shiv.

"So how long have you known Leader?" He asked

"Oh, well I'd say nearly two weeks now" Shiv said honestly

"Huh, two weeks?" Deidara said shocked

"Yeah, at first I thought I was going to die but then he told me of the gift he'd given me" Shiv exaggerated

"Well it sounds cool. Oh we're here already. Okay as you can see this one of three dinning halls, as you can see its not very big and the other two are in other sections of the hideout. But yeah this is the smallest one out of the three" Deidara explained passing by the first dinning hall.

"How come their's three dinning halls?" Shiv asked

"Oh well that mainly just because of the layout of the hideout but I guess it helps with the fact we get along so well with each other in this happy little group of ours" Deidara said sarcastically

Shiv couldn't help but giggle at Deidara's attempt at humour, she felt like he could turn out to be a nice guy. But something was still circling her mind. Konan. Why suddenly did Konan take Pein away, she was fine talking to Deidara but the second they both try and leave she intercepts them, separating them and now here they where, Pein with Konan and Shiv with Deidara. Even though she wanted to find a friend in Deidara it felt to convenient to be good.

"So where to next?" Shiv asked still thinking about the circumstances

"Eh well through this dinning hall is the first group of chambers, double and single rooms are down this way. As a guide I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't show you the accommodations un" Deidara said smiling

"Lead the way" Shiv said nervously

The two passed through another long hallway, the design like the ones before. As they approached the chambers Deidara stopped walking.

"Want to see inside?" Deidara asked

"Eh yeah sure… why not" Shiv nervously said

The two walked in to a mid sized room with a double bunk in the centre of the room, along the foot of the bed was a small desk and to the right of the room was a table and a chair.

"What do you want?" A voice said

The two turned to see Hidan standing in the corner of the room, Shiv jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh Hidan, fancy seeing you here" Deidara said

"I'm resting, besides any of these rooms are up for grabs. I chose this one" Hidan said

"I'm just giving our latest edition a small tour if you don't mind" Deidara said

"Oh yeah, Leaders fuck toy. To be fair you are hot" Hidan said nastily

Shiv didn't respond to Hidan's comment, choosing not to make things more agitated then they already where. Deidara simply looked at Shiv, not knowing what to say to her. The room went silent causing the atmosphere to turn cold.

"Well you know leader can see through her eyes you know" Deidara finally said braking the silence

"Oh wow, what a useless ability. But she does have a nice rack I suppose. So she's not all bad" Hidan said looking at Shiv

"Hey, he can also hear everything you say to her" Deidara told Hidan

"WOW, another useless ability. I guess that just means if I fucked her hard enough he'd hear her scream" Hidan said grinning at Shiv

Shiv started to feel unsafe being in the room with Hidan, not knowing what to say to any comment he threw at her she stood there silent. She looked at Deidara hoping he would take the hint and decide to leave the room but unfortunately he didn't catch on.

"Stop it, the only way you'd get away with that is if you covered her ears and eyes" Deidara said grinning towards Hidan

Shiv wanted to leave the room, now Deidara started saying things she didn't feel safe at all, as she turned to face the door Deidara placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? He's only playing" Deidara said

"I just want to leave, Pein will be wondering where I am" Shiv said

"I don't think he will, you see Konan is being the perfect distraction" Hidan said

"What do you mean?" Shiv said starting to get scared

"Oh well you see, as long as Pein's distracted we can do whatever we want with you" Deidara said

Suddenly Deidara pulled on Shiv's shoulder and pulled her to the floor, Hidan immediately ran to her and covered her mouth with a piece of rope while keeping her pinned down. Unable to call for help Deidara walked over to the door of the chamber and closed it, locking it before facing Shiv. He walked towards her and knelt down, he nodded at Hidan and he let go, instantly Deidara grabbed Shiv keeping her pinned down on the floor. Hidan moved to the table at the foot of the bed and picked up a piece of cotton, walking back over to Shiv he placed it around her head covering her eyes.

"Don't worry this wont hurt, well it wont hurt us anyway. Couldn't care less about hurting you" Hidan laughed

Shiv was terrified, she couldn't speak or see leaving her helpless and with the aid of Pein. Suddenly she felt being lifted and stood up, all she could feel was hands all over her body. She feared what was coming even though she knew. Deidara looked at her and then back to Hidan, they both nodded to each other and then began ripping her cloak off. Shiv tried to resist but they both held her firmly down, she wanted to cry out but she couldn't. They slammed her down against the desk bending her over in the process, Shiv groaned as the force hit her face. She could feel her cloak being torn from her chest and their hands all over her. Again she tried to scream but the gag was rapped around her to hard, being barely able to breathe she started crying in fear, not knowing if they would kill her afterwards.

"Don't worry lovely, we'll be gentle" Deidara said pulling her top completely off.

Shiv felt the cold air hit her chest knowing her torso was now completely naked. Suddenly a jolt came across her as she felt something touched her breasts.

"Take the gag off her, I want to hear her scream" Hidan said

Deidara took the gag from her mouth and Shiv gave out a howling cry, hoping for someone to hear.

"No good sexy, no ones in this entire section of the base. It's just the two of us" Deidara said

"Please don't!" Shiv screamed to the pair

"Shut up! Now Deidara, rip her pants down. I want to show this bitch how to really scream!" Hidan shouted

"No Please don't" Shiv begged

Deidara ignored Shiv's pleas and ripped her pants down, falling to her ankles she was now showing all her parts. Hidan positioned himself directly behind her and pulled his pants down revealing his ready hard dick.

"Now to get you a little bit wet heh heh" Hidan smirked

"I'll do this, I'm good at getting a woman going… trust me" Deidara said smiling

Hidan moved to the side still holding Shiv down, with his pants still down to his knees he started rubbing his dick across Shiv's skin. Deidara moved behind Shiv and placed his hands on her back, suddenly Shiv felt her back getting wet.

"Ah I love this jutsu, you never know when it will come in handy. Now sexy I'll just explain what you feeling, basically I have more then one mouth… a more then one tongue" Deidara giggled evilly

Shiv didn't want Deidara's mouth anywhere near her… any of them, as she tried to move Hidan tightened his grip causing her to cry in pain. It all felt like a bad dream. Deidara stared moving his hands down her back and across her ass, Shiv tried to move once more but to no avail. As Deidara moved his hands down her ass he started giggling, he'd found her back door, he moved his other hand to her front and found her front entry.

"Well, lets get started" Deidara smirked

Shiv felt both his tongues brush up and down both her holes at the same time, it caused her to jolt up as the feeling was so strong, she'd never had both touched at the same time before and while she hated it she couldn't deny it feeling good. Hidan getting inpatient started gliding his dick across her side, touching her breast with it. She could feel it sliding over her body, digging in to her side.

"Hmm, since your enjoying yourself I think I'll do the same. Oi Bitch, open your mouth. I want to shove this in it, maybe then you'll behave. Oh and if you don't, we'll kill you!" Hidan threatened

Shiv was to afraid to do anything, she didn't want to die but she didn't want to do what he said, seeing no choice she leaned over and placed his dick in her mouth.

"Now suck it!" Hidan ordered

Shiv started to move her head back and forth going up and down on his dick, she hated every minute of it, the taste, the smell, the fact it wasn't Pein. But she knew if she didn't she would be killed. Deidara was still using his hands to lick both of her holes when he lifted them up, he looked at her and smiled

"Your ready, yeah nice and wet." He smirked

Deidara dropped his pants revealing his own hard dick and started rubbing it across Shiv's ass, as he glided it over her skin he saw his target, he placed both his hands on her ass cheeks and split them open, with a hard thrust he pushed it in her back door causing Shiv to instantly scream in pain.

"Yeah thats right, scream!" Deidara said sadistically

Shiv couldn't do anything but take it and cry. Hoping someone would find her and save her from this nightmare, Hidan shoved it down her throat further each time almost making her choke whereas Deidara kept sliding his dick in and out of her ass faster and harder each time. Suddenly Shiv could hear Hidan's breathing getting heavier and she knew what that meant. She didn't want to face the fact but it was going to happen, Hidan was going to unload in her mouth.

"When I go, you will swallow it. UNDERSTOOD!" Hidan yelled

Shiv didn't make a noise back, as she felt tears trickling down her face she felt relived that at least it was almost over. As she moved her mouth up and down his dick she could hear him groaning, the noise sickened her. She only liked it when Pein groaned. Getting ready for the big moment Hidan grabbed Shiv by the hair and started pulling her head up and down faster and harder. She felt like it was going to make her sick moving around so fast, when she started tasting something in her mouth, he was starting to go and this was the first step. Sickened by what was happening she closed her eyes and thought of Pein, seeing him again and knowing he was okay. She felt that taking her mind off what was happing would make the time go quicker. Then Hidan's moment came, with one loud groan he unloaded in her mouth, it nearly made Shiv sick and she almost threw it back up over his dick, but knowing it would cause trouble she kept her eyes closed and swallowed. Hidan pulled his dick out of her mouth and let go of her head, looking at her with disgust he smirked at his current achievement.

"Good dog, you learn tricks well." Hidan spat at Shiv

Deidara was still thrusting in her ass getting faster and rougher with each pull, Shiv wasn't able to take much more and screamed as loud as she could. Deidara merely laughed at her cries of pain and kept thrusting. Suddenly Deidara thought of an idea, making his face grin in delight he moved his hands across her back and around her chest, reaching for her nipples he placed the palms of his hands firmly on them. Shiv screamed out as the palms touched, it felt so good. Shiv didn't want to enjoy it, she hated them for what they where doing but it felt great, the feeling of being touched in all areas at the same time was amazing, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of making a noise but it was just to hard. Deidara moved his palms around making the tongues lick her nipples all over, he looked at Hidan and nodded to him. Hidan crouched under the table and sat underneath Shiv and Deidara, positioning himself directly between Shiv's legs he saw Deidara as he pumped Shiv's back entry hard. Hidan smiled as he looked at Shiv's unused dripping hole.

"Oh you're going to scream now bitch" Hidan said

Suddenly Hidan shot his finger straight up Shiv's wet hole causing her to scream louder then any before. She couldn't take it, now all her holes where being used, even her nipples weren't going without. She tried not to scream but it was hard, she could feel everything, Hidan's fingers in her front hole, Deidara's dick in her ass and his tongues on her nipples.

"Oh you really are a slut, your so wet. I'm just sliding my fingers up you now!" Hidan shouted

"Yeah and your nipples are so hard, I guess your starting to enjoy what we're doing to you un" Deidara said

Hidan shoved his fingers deeper into Shiv's hole making her scream with each push, he slid another finger into her dripping hole making a total of four in her.

"Almost a fist now you whore!" Hidan yelled

Hidan pumped his fingers in her hole, splitting his fingers apart widening her hole. Shiv cried in pain and pleasure as her hole was ripped open, suddenly she felt a huge force push on her spot causing her to howl out. Hidan had got his entire fist up her, now pushing his entire fist in and out Shiv screamed with pain.

"That a girl, you've made me proud. Now scream bitch, scream like the slut you are!" Hidan yelled

Hidan shoved his fist up as hard as he could, at that moment Deidara thrusted in her ass as hard as he could, Shiv screamed with agony as both her holes where being pounded. Suddenly the feeling in her front hole went, Hidan had pulled his fist out and she felt relief. Deidara pulled out slightly from his thrust and noticed something on his dick.

"Oops, I see I've made you bleed a little, oh well I guess that means I'm not going fast enough" Deidara smiled

"Deidara I'm bored, just hurry up and blow in her I want some lunch" Hidan said getting up while pulling his pants back up

"Oh fine, well sexy bitch I guess our session will last for a few more minutes… hope you don't mind" Deidara said sadistically

Deidara pumped his dick into her ass as fast as he could, Shiv screamed in pain but felt mild enjoyment all the same, ignoring the good feelings she cried out to the painful ones, she just wanted him to stop, suddenly she felt a flash of light hit her eyes, she'd been rocked around so much the blindfold fell off. She continued to cry out as he kept pumping her harder and harder wishing it to end she could hear him breathing heavy. At last it was nearly over, as he continued she closed her mouth deciding not to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry in any sense, enjoyment or pain. His breathing getting faster she did all she could to keep her mouth closed refusing to satisfy him, suddenly he groaned loud and it was over, Deidara started slowing down and then pulled out of her ass. He took a step back and let Shiv fall to the floor, his juices falling from her second hole Deidara merely looked down at her and smiled. He pulled his pants back up and straightened his cloak.

"Well, shall we go and get some food?" Deidara asked Hidan

"See you later bitch, we might do this again sometime heh heh" Hidan laughed

The two left Shiv on the floor as they left the room, closing the door behind them Shiv finally gave into the pain and started crying.

**10 minutes later**

Shiv awoke and looked around, she was still in the room where she was attacked but she found herself laying on the bunk. She sat up to find a man sitting at the table opposite her, as her eyes focused she realised who it was, it was Itachi.

"Itachi?" Shiv called out

Itachi looked directly at her, he stood up and walked over to the bed. Shiv didn't know what to say, she'd been to nervous to talk to him before, she didn't know if he would recognise her or not and didn't want to complicate matters especially when it came to Sasuke.

"Shiv, it's been awhile" Itachi said

"How do you know?" Shiv asked shocked

"We used to go out with each other, I think I'd know my own Ex just by her Chakra"

"My Chakra is Pein's now though" Shiv explained

"No, you may give off his obvious chakra signature but yours is still there, buried" Itachi said

"Hmm and you sensed it?" Shiv asked

"Yes but it wasn't until now when I found you that I was sure" Itachi said

"About that, I eh… I was…"

"You don't need to say, I know. When I found you I put my cloak over you, well as you can see" Itachi said

Shiv looked down seeing his cloak over her, she hadn't realised his cloak covering her top. She looked back at Itachi and smiled.

"Thank you, for everything. I owe you" Shiv said

"Don't thank me, I didn't do anything. I just wish I'd found you sooner. I don't want to ask but how long was it going on for?" Itachi asked

"Eh… I eh… I really couldn't tell you, about half an hour maybe longer." Shiv said

"Who was it?" Itachi asked

"Why, what can you do. My best chance of any action would be telling Pein" Shiv said

"Well yeah but I can be of use here as well, he may be leader but I wont stand for people who raped and abused you, regardless of what happened between us in the past I still care for you" Itachi said

"You still care?" Shiv said shocked

"Of course I do, I know while we where together I acted controlling and unfair but after I lost you I realised what I loved about you… I guess I still do" Itachi said quietly

"You love me?" Shiv asked

"Eh please just tell me who's responsible for this" Itachi said

Shiv sighed, realising that Itachi still held feelings for her was a big revelation, one that she didn't expect. It made her think about her choices and how her life had changed since her break-up with Itachi.

"Okay I'll tell you, but please don't do anything until I've told Pein" Shiv pleaded

"I promise" Itachi said looking into her eyes

"The blond haired one, Deidara I think his name was." Shiv said

"Yeah his name is Deidara, was their anyone else?" Itachi asked

"Yes one other, I can't remember his name. He cursed a lot, and had grey coloured hair" Shiv said

"Hidan?" Itachi said

"Yes that's the name, its sounds familiar" Shiv said

"So Deidara and Hidan, was there anything else that happened?" Itachi asked

"Well no, it all stared with Deidara showing me around the hideout, Hidan was already in the room. They must of planned it before hand for him to be waiting here for me. The whole reason Deidara was with me was because Konan took Pein away to show him something" Shiv said with malice

"Konan took Pein away?" Itachi said confused

"Yes, she and Deidara stayed after the meeting and just stood there talking each other, maybe planning this whole thing. Its only when we decided to go back to our room did she leap to Pein and then lead him away leaving me with Deidara. Pein told me to stay in the meeting room but Deidara insisted on taking me on a tour. I just wish I'd listened to Pein now" Shiv said looking down

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Their the guilty ones here not you, and once we reveal it they'll die for it" Itachi said placing his hand on Shiv's shoulder

"I want to see Pein, can we go to see Pein?" Shiv asked

"Of course, eh given that your cloak is ripped to pieces take mine, I'll get another one" Itachi said pulling his hand away

Shiv pulled herself to the edge of the bed holding the cloak to her chest covering her top. Itachi stood up and looked towards the table to give Shiv privacy getting the cloak on, as she stood up she started putting the cloak on and Itachi slowly turned his head, unable to stop himself. Shiv looked out of the corner of her eye and caught Itachi staring, she smiled and continued to put the cloak on not bothered that he'd just seen her breasts. As the two left the room Shiv felt uneasy about going outside, or walking past the two and not being able to say anything.

"Don't worry, I'm walking you back. You'll be safe with me" Itachi said looking at Shiv

"I don't doubt it, look what I asked before. You know about loving me" Shiv asked

"I… I suppose I still do, but it doesn't matter now anyway. Your with Sasuke" Itachi said

"Hmm, why didn't you tell me ages ago?" Shiv asked

"Would it of made a difference, I don't think it would of" Itachi said

"We may have had problems but I did love you, and I do still care about you" Shiv said

Shiv's words intrigued Itachi, he wanted to know how much she cared. To see if there was still love for him inside of her

"Do you ever think about us?" Itachi asked

"Well sometimes I do, ever since I found you where a member of this group its all I've thought about" Shiv answered

Shiv and Itachi walked back through the meeting room and headed to the northern passage, to Pein's chambers. As they walked through the hallways they saw Konan walking towards them, Shiv didn't need evidence to know she was apart of what happened to her before. As she passed she looked at Shiv and spoke

"Hope Deidara was gentle on your tour, heard he can be quite rough" Konan said smirking

Shiv didn't answer back and kept walking towards Pein's room, Itachi looked at Shiv knowing that what she just said got to her. As they walked towards his room Itachi stopped and stayed by the door.

"I'll wait outside, I'll leave you and Pein to talk over what happened" Itachi said

"You sure? You can come in if you want" Shiv said smiling

"No I'll be fine here, but after your done would you like to have dinner with me in the dinning hall, if you haven't got plans that is?" Itachi said

Shiv didn't know how to take that question, she wanted to but she didn't know how Pein would take it as the two of them had only just professed their mutual liking of one another. She thought about it again and again and spoke out of instinct.

"Eh of course. We'll go when I come out okay" Shiv smiled back

Itachi hugged Shiv causing her to freeze up, the last time she hugged Itachi was the day before they broke up and she didn't think she would ever hug him again especially after going out with Sasuke. Shiv didn't back away from the hug and while it felt uneasy a part of her missed it, she couldn't deny that she still felt something for him, no matter how small it was still there. Shiv embraced Itachi and hugged back, suddenly she found herself wanting to get closer to him. Whatever part that liked him had awoken into something much bigger, out of haste Shiv moved closer to Itachi's face and kissed him. Itachi pulled back looking confused causing Shiv to question her actions. As he looked at her he began to smile, causing Shiv to smile back. He moved back towards Shiv and the two shared their first kiss in years. Suddenly Shiv started thinking about Pein and slowly pulled from Itachi's lips.

"Wait, its… this is… it's just different now. I'm with Pein, I… I need to think things over, I mean I was just rapped for gods sake" Shiv explained

"I… I understand, do you still want dinner afterward. If you don't I wont blame you" Itachi said

"No, I'll still have dinner with you. Just please understand I need to think things through first" Shiv said

"Of course, my fault. Go on tell Pein, I'll be here when you come out" Itachi said smiling

Shiv knocked on Pein's door waiting for a response.

"Yes, come in" Pein said from the other side of the door

Shiv walked in and found Pein sitting at a desk with a mountain of paperwork next to him. He turned to see Shiv and his face changed to a smile

"Ah Shiv, sorry I've taken so long… wait are you okay?" Pein asked

Shiv couldn't hold it back any longer, the minute she saw Pein she let her defences down and broke apart into tears. Pein leapt from the table and hugged her where she stood.

"What's wrong, What's happened?" Pein asked

"Deidara…Hidan, they… they attacked me in one of the rooms" Shiv said crying

"They what!" Pein said raising his voice

"They attacked me, and…"

"And what, What did they do to you?" Pein asked

"They raped me, forcing me to… to"

"You don't need to say, I'll see them dead for this" Pein said enraged

"Itachi found me, he looked after me until we came here" Shiv explained

"Itachi found you?" Pein said defensively

"Yes, he's standing outside, he can vouch for me" Shiv said wiping the tears from her eyes

"No need, I believe you. But it all helps I guess, well Itachi has my thanks and you can tell him that from me." Pein said smiling at Shiv

"I didn't know what to do, I woke up and he had cleaned me up, looked after me and stayed with me" Shiv explained

"Did he realise who you are?" Pein asked

"He already knew, don't exactly know how, something about my chakra. I didn't understand it completely" Shiv said

"Well say thank you from me, listen I'll go and deal with this. You stay with Itachi, if you can trust him then I can trust him" Pein said

"Okay, he's going for lunch now anyway so I'll join him" Shiv said

Pein pulled from their embrace and lead Shiv out the room, Pein looked at Itachi and then back to Shiv.

"I want to thank you, you looked after her when you could of easily left her. You have my gratitude. Itachi, I'm placing you to care for her when I'm not around, I don't want this to ever happen again" Pein said

"Of course leader" Itachi replied

Pein looked at Shiv and then walked towards the meeting area leaving Itachi and Shiv alone. They looked at each other and then looked to the hallway to their right, leading to the second dining hall.

"Come on, we'll get something to eat. You could do with something in your stomach" Itachi said smiling

Shiv smiled back and they both started walking towards the dining hall.

**End of Chapter 3**

Animal Path Saga


	4. Old Flames

**C4 - Old Flames**

Shiv and Itachi walked through the hallway towards the biggest dining hall in the hideout. As they walked through the hallways they passed another member of the Akatsuki, it was Kakuzu. Itachi looked directly past him and kept walking not wondering where he was going. Shiv looked at Itachi seeing if he would say anything, smiling at the fact he didn't bother she continued to walk to the dining hall.

"So what kind of food does this place have?" Shiv asked

"Well it has a wide variety of food. You'll see what we have when we get there" Itachi replied

The two continued to the dining hall and upon entering they found another two members of the Akatsuki, Sasori and Kisame.

"Ah Itachi, you come for some food?" Kisame shouted over

"Eh yes, that and I'm looking after the animal path while leaders busy" Itachi said

"Fair enough, I've just arrived myself. Been in the training area since the meeting, worked up a bit of an appetite, mind if I join you?" Kisame asked

Itachi looked at Shiv and smiled letting her know that this was at least one member that she could trust. Shiv nodded in response and they sat down at one of the many small dining tables in the room. Itachi looked over to Sasori, seeing he wasn't doing anything suspicious and merely eating he looked back to Shiv and Kisame.

"So what do you think about the latest orders?" Itachi asked Kisame

"I thought the meeting was a bit dry, seriously you think all of us being here for a few days is going to make us all get along. Hidan and Kakuzu don't really talk to anyone but themselves. Zetsu usually is with that new guy Tobi. And Deidara… well I've noticed that he's been around Konan a lot lately its up to you on what you want to guess at. Poor Sasori over there doesn't talk much anyway so he's on his own a lot" Kisame said

Itachi stood up and walked over to the front of the room, there stood a shelving unit with food on it. Itachi took some ramin and returned to the table.

"Here you should like this" He said passing a box to Shiv

Shiv opened the box revealing noodles with chicken pieces mixed, she took a set of chop sticks attached to the side of the box off and started eating, Kisame looked at the food and his stomach made a noise.

"Hmm I think I'll get some food for myself now I've seen you two eat" Kisame said standing up

As Kisame walked over to the food Sasori stood up from the table he sat at, he walked straight past Shiv and Itachi and left the room. Itachi watched as he left the area keeping an eye on him.

"You don't trust anyone do you?" Shiv asked

"Not really, especially after what happened to you less then an hour ago, do you really blame me?" Itachi said looking back to Shiv

"I suppose" Shiv said returning to her food

Kisame returned to the table with a plate full of food, to Shiv it looked disgusting and she didn't even want to describe the smell, but to Kisame it looked very appetizing. Itachi's face didn't change obviously showing that he was used to this, Kisame started to eat his food but that was the kind way of saying what Shiv saw. She had never in her life seen someone devour food like an animal and still look tidy and well mannered. Within seconds the food was gone and his plate bare, Shiv couldn't believe her eyes to see twice as much as she herself has be devoured in seconds. Kisame looked at the pair seeing them slowly eating their meals, he looked at Shiv dead in the eye and started to talk.

"So you're leaders animal path?" Kisame asked

Itachi immediately stopped eating and looked blankly at his food, Shiv saw Itachi stop eating and looked towards Kisame.

"Yes, I was chosen by him" Shiv answered

"So what's that mean, being his animal Path?" Kisame asked

"He's given me a portion of his power, we have a unique bond now because of it" Shiv explained

"Oh, like what?" Kisame continued to question

"Eh, well he can hear everything I can, and he can see everything I can" Shiv answered

"So he can see me right now, and hear me?" Kisame asked

"Well yes for what I've been told. He can" Shiv answered

"So what abilities has he giv-"

"I don't think that she has to tell us everything, do you want leader to be angry for revealing everything about his powers" Itachi interrupted

"Well I guess, sorry. I didn't mean to pry" Kisame said to Shiv

"No need, its fine" Shiv said smiling

"Well I guess I'll leave you two, I'll go and bother the crap out of Hidan or something" Kisame said standing up

"Oh well if you really want to" Shiv said

"Yeah, I think I should go anyway. It was nice talking by the way" Kisame said looking at Itachi

Kisame left the table and headed out the dining hall leaving Itachi and Shiv alone. Shiv placed her food on the table and looked at Itachi.

"Why did you do that?" Shiv said upset

"What did I do?" Itachi said back

"What didn't you do, he was only asking out of curiosity. He wasn't a threat!" Shiv said raising her voice

"Oh yeah, well look what happened when you said to much to the last person that was "curious" Itachi snapped back

"Are you saying that was _my_ fault!?" Shiv said shouting back

"That's not what I meant, what I'm saying is that you can't trust anyone here!" Itachi shouted

"Well that must include you!" Shiv yelled

"What?!" Itachi said shocked

"Yes you, why should I trust you anymore then the others?" Shiv snapped

"I'm looking after you remember!" Itachi shouted

"That doesn't mean stopping me from talking to people, you know Pein can see and hear everything I can. If I wasn't allowed to say anything I think he would of said" Shiv argued back

Itachi went silent knowing she had a point, Shiv wasn't like he used to know her, she always had someone watching over her now, someone that would always know what she was doing and where she was. Shiv stood up and took a step from the table. Itachi instantly looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked

"I don't know, to find Pein I guess." Shiv said still enraged

Itachi stood up and tucked his chair under the table. Shiv turned and looked at him

"Please don't, I want to stay with you a little longer. Come on, I haven't seen you in ages. Please." Itachi pleaded

Shiv sighed, cooling down from their small row. She looked at Itachi's face, seeing his Sharingan eyes. Remembering the day when they where together.

"Okay, I'll stay. But I want to leave the dining hall, you know anywhere where we can just talk… privately" Shiv said

"Eh, yeah. My room is probably the place to go, its not far from here. About a two minute walk." Itachi said smiling

"We can catch up there, that way you can be happy seeing as we wont be interrupted by anyone" Shiv said still a little bit grumpy

"Okay, lets go" Itachi said

The two left the room side by side heading towards Itachi's room, the walk was short as is room was literally around the corner from the dining hall, Itachi opened the door to the room and let Shiv in.

"Take a seat, get comfortable and relax. No one will bother you here… not even Kisame" Itachi said smiling

"You didn't have to be that harsh on him" Shiv said

"I know, I just got a bit defensive" Itachi said

"A bit? You made him leave out of awkwardness" Shiv said

Shiv sat down on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath she looked at Itachi.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Shiv asked

"Whatever you want, I'm just glad to see you again. I thought you where dead." Itachi said

"I know, how's… how's eh" Shiv stuttered

"How's Sasuke?" Itachi finished

"Yeah, is he okay?" Shiv asked

"He and I don't talk much. Not after what happened between you and me, you and him and so on" Itachi said

"Meaning you don't talk because I cheated on you with him, and then vies versa" Shiv said looking down at the floor

"Yes, he hates me because of it. And quite frankly I hate him for it too" Itachi said

"Really you both should hate me, its my fault for acting like a whore with you two" Shiv said

"Don't you dare call yourself that. It's my fault for being controlling and then his fault for taking advantage of you while you where sad" Itachi snapped

Shiv was taken aback by Itachi's defensiveness. She'd never seen him care so much about her, even while they where together he never showed this much concern about her wellbeing. Shiv stood up and approached Itachi, placing her hand on his back he looked at her.

"I, I didn't know you cared so much" Shiv said moving her hand down to his

"I've always cared about you, I never stopped. Not once." Itachi said closing his hand around Shiv's

"Itachi, why didn't you tell me?" Shiv whispered

"Because you where with Sasuke. I thought you'd moved on, I thought you where happy with him" he said looking away

Shiv pulled Itachi's face to hers and their lips met, suddenly all her worries and fears went away. Nothing could interrupt this moment, it was perfect. Itachi pulled from the kiss and looked Shiv straight in the eye.

"I thought you didn't care about me that way anymore?" Itachi said

"Well I guess I do, even before during the meeting I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Seeing you here and now, I didn't know how much I cared. I guess you could say I still love you" Shiv said

"What about Pein?" Itachi asked

"What about him, I may find him attractive but you're a man that I've had a history with, a willing one too. I decided to be with you then and should the chance come again, I might just be willing to try it again" Shiv said grinning

The two kissed each other once more embracing every inch of each other, Shiv felt like she'd come home from a long trip and gave Itachi all her being. Itachi himself felt the same, the kiss felt like meeting an old friend returning to him and not realising how much he missed her. Itachi started moving his hands over her body, gliding his hands over her cloak he slipped it through the front and unzipped it. He stepped back as he saw it drop, watching it fall greatly satisfied his eyes. Shiv stepped out of her fallen cloak striding towards Itachi and once more joined in an embrace, their kisses where like fireworks in the sky with each press of their lips. Shiv moved her hands down his chest and stroked it gently, now it was her turn to unzip his cloak and a task she would enjoy greatly. As his own cloak fell to the ground she stroked his face and kissed it teasingly, Shiv then stepped back and looked at Itachi with lust. She wanted him, she wanted him to be hers. Itachi pulled his underlay from his chest and discarded it revealing his bare chest, Shiv's eyes lit up at the sight. Shiv had always found Itachi's torso attractive but this time she found it irresistible. Without a second thought she leapt at him and they fell to the floor, Shiv pulled his pants from him like a wild animal but Itachi enjoyed her forcefulness, her attempt to take control. He pushed her back and began to have his go, now with him on top he would take charge. He slid his fingers across her chest and glided his tips against her nipples, flicking them gently Shiv gave off a moan of enjoyment making Itachi know she wanted more, he firmly placed his hand on her breast and rubbed it.

"Oh their nice. Nice and firm, nice and silky" Itachi said looking at her nipples

He moved his hand up slightly making his palm scrape across her nipple, Shiv jumped in response not expecting it, Itachi however didn't care and continued playing, he brought his hand down and left her nipple to the mercy of his fingers. Grasping it between his finger and thumb he rubbed it gently, rolling it between them. Shiv exploded and yelled out loud being unable to contain herself from the feelings she was given.

"Ah so you like? I wonder what you'd do if I did this with both" Itachi said smirking

With his other hand he slid it down her chest and grasped her second nipple, doing the same as the other Shiv went in to a spasm of excitement, she moaned louder the longer he played with her. Shiv couldn't take anymore teasing, she wanted Itachi inside of her, now. She pulled away from his grip and lunged on him resuming her role of dominance. With Shiv back on top of Itachi she slid her hand down his underwear to find his hard dick waiting for, calling for her to bring it home. Shiv was only to happy to allow it and started teasing him like he did to her, as she started rubbing it up and down Itachi's body tensed up, he'd waited ages for this moment. Not even Sasuke had the enjoyment that Itachi would soon have and now she was his. Shiv moved back and pulled her pants off her, noticing that she'd moved Itachi raised his head to see the sight he was hoping for, there before him was Shiv… Naked.

"Now Itachi, your going to forget what day it is" Shiv said grinning

Shiv lowered herself on top of Itachi and started kissing him, his hard dick waiting to find her dripping wet hole. As she lowered her body her could feel his dick touching her skin, the feeling of that alone was enough to make him groan slightly into Shiv's mouth. Suddenly he could feel the hole he'd been looking for, and with a small thrust Shiv lowered herself on Itachi and his dick found its home. Shiv gave a small moan with it's entry and she began sliding up and down, Itachi groaned with its entry and almost exploded straightaway, but he wanted to enjoy this for more then a second and fought it. He pulled Shiv down and they kissed, he began thrusting in to her starting with a slow pace, getting her warmed up and ready to scream, with small moans Shiv bit hard on her lip causing it to bleed. With the next kiss Itachi sucked on her cut and swallowed her blood.

"You taste nice" Itachi said

"You should taste below" Shiv responded

"Hmm, maybe another time, for now I have plans for you" Itachi said smiling

Suddenly Itachi sprung causing him to fall out of Shiv, he pulled her down as he pulled himself up and like before was now the one on top. Shiv fell on her back facing up seeing Itachi looming above her, his eyes glowing with desire and lust. He was now in control and he could do whatever he wanted, Itachi lowered himself bridging the gap between their lips and pushed his dick into her waiting hole, Shiv let out a small moan of delight with his re-entry and bit down on Itachi's lip, hard. Itachi began to thrust in and out of her, fastening his pace. With each thrust Shiv's moans grew louder and louder making the walls of the room shake, Itachi had waited so long to hear these noises from her mouth and now he was being rewarded for his patience.

"Oh I never stopped loving you, I always have loved you" Shiv moaned down Itachi's ear

Hearing her words made the moment that more enjoyable, Itachi now had everything he wanted right in front him.

"I love you too" Itachi whispered

Itachi continued to thrust into Shiv, each time getting closer to her spot that would set her off. She moaned with each thrust into her causing Itachi to groan back, each thrust in brought him closer and with a hard push he hit her spot. Screaming out loud Shiv exploded over Itachi but he didn't stop, he merely grinned and continued thrusting into her. He wouldn't stop until he wanted and nothing would change that. Shiv could barely open her eyes, the feeling was to intense and she wanted to take it all, take everything Itachi threw at her. She could hear Itachi starting to tire, his breathing was heavy and quick but it didn't make him stop, Shiv could feel his sweat dripping from his face as he thrusted and pushed her spot. Suddenly Itachi started groaning loud as he thrusted deep inside of her and then relief came over his face, he then collapsed forward on Shiv as they both lay on the floor content.

"I love you. I mean it" Itachi said raising his head to look at Shiv

"I do to, and I mean it" Shiv said back looking into his eyes

Itachi smiled and pulled himself out of Shiv, he then pushed himself to his feet and sat on the bed, Shiv sat up and turned to him.

"So now what, do you want to start things again?" Shiv asked

"Well I think I've already answered that" Itachi said grinning back to Shiv

"Hmm, What about Pein?" Shiv asked worried

"What about him, your with me. You can stay with me" Itachi said confidently

"Stay with you, what about Sasuke?" Shiv asked

"We don't live together anymore, you can stay with me without worrying about him" Itachi replied

"Hmm, well I'd have to tell Pein. I owe him that much" Shiv said looking at the ground

"That's your decision. I'll be waiting for you in the main meeting hall when your ready" Itachi said grabbing his cloak

"Okay, I'll go talk with him after I've got dressed" Shiv said smirking to Itachi regarding what they'd just done

Itachi nodded and stood up, grabbing his pants he put them back on and zipped up his cloak. Itachi moved back to the bed and sat on the edge waiting for Shiv to get dressed, he watched as she stood up and looked around for her clothes, thinking about the fact that he'd finally beaten Sasuke, he finally had Shiv. As he watched her he started to think about his most recent mission, and how everything was going to plan, how everything was going right and how he couldn't mess it up. Shiv finally got dressed and ready to tell Pein of her choice.

"Alright, lets go. The sooner we do this the easier it will be" Shiv said unlocking the door

"Sure thing, he should be in his chamber again now." Itachi said standing up

The two left the room and started walking back to Pein's chamber, while walking towards Pein Shiv couldn't take her eyes of Itachi, and how she felt happy. For the first time since Sasuke she felt happy but the more she looked at Itachi the more she thought about Pein, and how she felt on the way to this meeting. Shiv knew that she was starting to like him, from the dreams to their moment in the forest. She couldn't explain it but she felt like there was a bond between them, and more then just their bond because of the Rinnegan and what Pein had done to her, almost like an old friend she once knew. She didn't expect that she'd arrive with one partner and then leave with another, she kept thinking about the old saying. That a lot can happen in a day.

"So what should I say?" Shiv asked Itachi

"It's up to you, I'd just be honest. Better to tell the truth then have him find out later and hate you because of it" Itachi answered

Shiv knew he was right, no matter his response she knew it would be a lot worse should she lie and he discover it later. She would just have to be brave and tell him the truth, to tell him that she was going to leave Pein and live with Itachi to start a new life. The pair arrived at Pein's chamber and stopped before the doors, they looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll be in the meeting hall, don't worry. I doubt he'll take it as bad as you think" Itachi said smiling

Shiv smiled back and watched Itachi walk away, leaving her alone with Pein and the task of telling him. Once Itachi was out of sight she moved to knock on the door, as she raised her hand the door opened. Before stood Pein, his expression blank and cold like a corpse, Shiv immediately froze not expecting him to look so intimidating, then his voice came to her ears

"Enter, we have a few things to discuss"

Shiv didn't hesitate to follow his instructions, his tone was as cold as his expression and suddenly a cold shock went down her spine, he knew. Shiv didn't know what to say, somehow he already knew what she was going to say before she said it and then it hit her. The Rinnegan link, the ability to see everything she sees. Shiv gulped realising that it meant that he saw her and Itachi have sex through her own eyes. Without thinking Shiv decided to speak

"I've come to tell you something" She said, fear building inside her

"I know" Pein said coldly

"You do?" Shiv said

"Of course, how couldn't I" He said looking at her like he was seeing into her soul

"Then you'll know what I did" Shiv said

"I know that too" Pein replied

"I just want to say that it's because I've loved Itachi a lot longer then you, I just see myself with a future with him. Its nothing personal but I actually love him, what we had wasn't bad but it was only a phase" Shiv said bluntly

"…"

Pein's face went still, like he'd seen a ghost. Shiv thought that he had a corpses expression before but compared to what he looked like now, it might as well been a smile.

"Pein?" Shiv asked

Pein didn't answer, his face was still as if he'd died. It was cold and lifeless, suddenly he came to and looked at Shiv

"What!" Pein said, his voice raised from before

"What? I don't understand?" Shiv said

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Pein said, his voice raised

Then it hit Shiv, he didn't know. Pein was talking about something else and she'd just told him in the most blunt and harsh way possible.

"Eh… what where you talking about?" Shiv asked quietly

"YOU GETTING RAPED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Pein yelled

Shiv felt awful, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting this to happen, but she'd made her choice and she had to be honest with him.

"Please, calm down. I didn't know you weren't aware of what happened, I thought you could see through my eyes" Shiv said

"Yeah only if I want to, I don't always see through them" Pein said lowering his voice

"I'm sorry, I really am" Shiv said starting to feel guilt

"About what, what are you trying to say to me?" Pein asked

"I'm saying that I love Itachi, and that I'm moving in with him" Shiv said bluntly

"What? Why?" Pein said

"Because… because I love him" Shiv said, feeling tears forming in her eyes

"And what about me?" Pein said

"Like I said before, you… us… we… it was just a phase" Shiv said starting to cry

Pein looked at Shiv as she fell apart, suddenly his anger faded. Seeing her upset wasn't what he wanted, and he felt guilty for pushing her to cry. He walked towards her and put his arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for making you cry" Pein said quietly

"No it's my fault, I've led you on" Shiv said wiping the tears from her eyes

"No you haven't. I've lead myself on, I know I love you, I have for a lot longer then you think as well" Pein said giving a small smile

"What do you mean?" Shiv asked

"I've been watching you for at least over a year now, I had to know you where right for being the Animal Path. I know all about your relationship with Sasuke, and Itachi and then Sasuke again" Pein explained

"So you've been watching me and you then fell in love with me?" Shiv said

"Yes, that's the truth. I know it sounds really bad but I love you regardless" Pein said

"Why didn't you approach me sooner? Because over a year back I wasn't even with Sasuke or Itachi, I was single. Or at the very least you could of told me when we did actually meet?" Shiv asked

"The answer to both questions is the same, I didn't expect that you'd ever love me back" Pein answered

"Well you do know the best way probably isn't kidnapping someone and then forcing themselves on that person" Shiv giggled

"Yeah I know, but I really didn't think you'd ever even want to know me, let alone be interested in me. I know that doesn't justify what I did but I also know what happened in the forest wasn't just a "Phase" as you said. I know you love me" Pein explained

Shiv didn't answer to Pein's comment, she thought what she had to say was going to be a mind-blowing revelation, but she wasn't expecting the same from him and while she didn't want to admit it, Pein was right about him being more then just a phase, she did love him, but she also loved Itachi.

"I… I eh, I don't know what to do?" Shiv said

"You should do what feels right, I'm not going to beg for you to stay with me, I want you to be happy. I love you and if being with Itachi makes you happy, why should I stand in the way." Pein said

"So you're not mad?" Shiv asked

"I wont say that when you first said it I wasn't but now I've had time to absorb it. No I not angry" Pein answered

"You're honestly not angry?" Shiv asked again

Pein looked at her directly in the eye and smiled

"If my one wish is for you to be happy, why would hearing about you finding happiness upset me. While I wish I was the one to make you happy, I obviously not. If you want to be with Itachi I wont stop you. And you can tell him I don't hold anything against him either" Pein finished

"I wasn't expecting you to take it so well, I guess the way you where before is how I expected the entire ordeal" Shiv said trying to smile

"Please, Shiv. Don't feel guilty, and remember that can find me anytime you need me. I love you and will be there for you if no one else will be" Pein said

"I never imagined this side to you, this is the Pein that you should have been when we first met, or better yet the Pein that should of introduced himself over a year ago" Shiv smiled

"I love you, I just want to see you smile, leave the tears to those who have bad in their lives. You have to much happiness ahead of you to be sad" Pein said

"You really are different from the man who took me away and wanted to be called Master… or something to that extent" Shiv giggled

"Meh, the person you're talking to now is the real me. I just you to think about it, I wont stop you from leaving. Just make sure what you pick is what will make you happy " Pein answered

Shiv pulled from Pein's arms and looked him in the eye. She thought about her choices but her heart was set and she'd made her choice before she entered the room.

"I want Itachi… I'm sorry" Shiv said looking down towards the floor

"Then I'm happy for you. Do you want help moving out?" Pein asked

"Eh, I don't have anything to move out." Shiv smiled

"Hmm, maybe I was hoping you did. That way I'd a least see you that much longer" Pein said, his smile fading

Pein walked to the door, Shiv following behind. Together they left the room and headed towards the meeting hall, the walk was silent. Shiv hadn't expected that she'd be leaving with someone different let alone be living with someone different. As they entered the meeting hall Pein stopped at the entrance seeing Itachi standing by the meeting table, Shiv walked past Pein without looking back, she didn't want to upset herself by seeing Pein's face knowing that she was leaving for good. Shiv could feel tears under her eyes but she held them back, not wanting to start something with both her lovers present, she saw Itachi and smiled causing him to smile back. Shiv noticed Itachi look past her to Pein then quickly back to her. As she reached Itachi she heard a voice from behind her

"Look after her Itachi, you may have the rest of the day off and can leave when ready" Pein said

Shiv looked back to see Pein walking away, she shouted out to him and he stopped.

"What… What happened to the two that…"

"They've been dealt with, don't worry. Your safe now" Pein said starting to walk away once more

In seconds Pein was out of sight, and now out of Shiv's life. As she started walking with Itachi heading out the hideout, she started thinking back to her childhood. Of that fated day when she would say goodbye to one life and start another.

"Why, why have you done this?!" Shiv yelled

"To keep you away from him, he's mine. No one else's" A Woman said

"You've murdered my family! I'll kill you" Shiv yelled back

"I'll do more then that, I've made sure that it looks like you where planning on killing him, he'll hate you and then he'll be mine, he'll be all mine" The woman said laughing

"He'd never love you, he loves me and I love him" Shiv said

"He'll love me when you're gone" The woman replied

The woman threw several kunai's in Shiv's direction, Shiv dodged and headed towards the entrance of the cave, Shiv couldn't believe what was happening, being forced to leave the one she loved, being torn from him forever without saying goodbye. Tears fell from her face as she ran out the entrance and away from her home. Leaving the one she love she was now alone. With her family dead and her love thinking she was trying to kill him she fled away from her home, away from her past. Leaving the boarders of her Village she ran through grassy plains to forests. After hours of fleeing her village she fell, unable to stay standing. Suddenly all went dark.

"Are you okay?" A voice said

Shiv's eyes opened to see the figure of a man with dark hair looking down at her, she sat up holding her head.

"Who… Who are you?" Shiv asked

"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, I found you collapsed in the woods near my home town, are you okay?" He asked

"I'm, I'm fine" Shiv said thinking about what had happened

"Are you sure, when I found you you're eyes where wet. Like you'd been crying, are you sure your okay?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, I just… I don't have a home anymore" Shiv said

"Where's your family?" Sasuke asked

"They died… trying to protect me" Shiv answered

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, you're only asking a question" Shiv said

"Listen, you can stay here if you want, its safe here. I only live here with my older brother Itachi" Sasuke said smiling

"I wouldn't want to impose" Shiv said

"Well I wouldn't have you homeless and without anyone" Sasuke said smiling

"Thanks, by the way. Where am I?" Shiv asked

"Hidden Leaf Village, where did you come from?" Sasuke asked

"Hidden Rain Village" Shiv answered

"That quite a long way, is there anyone there that would know you?" Sasuke asked

"None that would want to see me… now" Shiv answered

"Seriously, no friends, boyfriend…or girlfriend? Sasuke said looking down

"Girlfriend?" Shiv asked grinning

"Yeah well you never know" Sasuke said smiling

Shiv looked at him and smiled, it was an honest question. But it sounded ridiculous.

"No, no friends, no girlfriend" Shiv said smiling at him

"What about boyfriends?" Sasuke asked

"I… eh, I did once. I never got the chance to say goodbye" Shiv said quietly

Sasuke knew he was treading on a sensitive subject, thinking that talking would cheer her up though he continued.

"What was his name?" Sasuke asked

"His name, his name was Nagato" Shiv answered

Suddenly a voice snapped Shiv back to reality, she found herself back with Itachi now in front of a house

"We're here Shiv!" Itachi said

"So soon. Wasn't expecting us to get here that quick" Shiv said still getting her bearings

"Shiv, we've been walking for three and a half hours. I thought you'd zoned out but I guess you where in a complexly other world" Itachi said grinning

"Sorry, I've just had my mind on other things." Shiv said

"Well Shiv, its not much but welcome to you're new home" Itachi said

Shiv looked at the house and realised that Itachi wasn't lying, she'd been reminiscing all the way to his home and now like that moment years before, she had left the one she loved without saying goodbye.

"You okay?" Itachi asked

"I'm fine, I'm just tired" Shiv answered

"Well we'll get you settled in and then you can get some sleep. Don't worry, its safe here" Itachi said

"Hmm where have I heard that before" Shiv said to herself

The two entered the house and Shiv was ready to start her new life with Itachi. Back at the Akatsuki hideout Pein sat in his chambers still thinking about Shiv, how much she reminded him of an old friend and how he didn't have the chance to say goodbye to her.

"Oh why did you leave?" Pein asked himself out loud

Suddenly Pein heard a knock on the door, it opened revealing Konan standing at the door.

"Konan, what's on you're mind?" Pein asked

"Well to be perfectly honest with you. You're on my mind, are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking about old times again, you remember her don't you. I know you've told me again and again why she left but I still cant believe it" Pein said

"I know, I didn't think she'd ever want to betray you. I thought she loved you" Konan said

"So did I, then you come with proof that she was planning to kill me, god knows why. Oh Konan I loved her, I still cant understand why she left" Pein said

"What's brought all this up all of a sudden?" Konan asked

"Animal Path, her leaving with Itachi. She reminded me about her a lot, and now she's gone" Pein said

"Well remember, I'm always here for you" Konan said

Pein kept quiet, he looked away from Konan and looked at the floor.

"I'll leave you be. Just remember that if you need someone to talk to, I'm always there for you Nagato"

"Hmm, haven't heard that name in years" Pein said under his breath

Konan left Pein's room and looked toward the hall, as she turned she saw a man in front of her. It was another member of the Akatsuki, it was Tobi.

"How is Pein?" Tobi said

"He's naturally upset about that whore leaving but everything's fine. Soon we'll have all the information we need" Konan said

"Good, do you think Itachi will succeed?" Tobi said

"He should do, he's probably "pumping" her for information now" Konan said

"Good, soon Pein's weakness will be revealed" Tobi said

"Once that happens then what?" Konan asked

Tobi turned around facing away from Konan

"We kill him" Tobi said

"Wait, do we have to kill him. I want him to be mine. I only want her dead" Konan said

"What you want is different from what I want and I couldn't care less about your goals, but if you deliver his weakness I may change my plan. Once I know what his weakness is I might just take over the Akatsuki and spare his life, instead of killing him. But I can't be blamed for a few cuts and bruises." Tobi explained

Tobi walked away from Konan, leaving her standing outside Pein's chambers. A smirk hit her face as she thought of Pein being hers, the thought of the animal path dead. Everything was now in place for her plan, now everything was up to Itachi.

**End Of Chapter 4**

Animal Path Saga


	5. Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me

**C5 - Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me**

**One Month Later**

Shiv had adjusted well to her new life with Itachi but given her separation with Pein she had avoided seeing him for the last month, not knowing what a meeting with him would do to her. As Shiv rolled over in bed she saw her lover, Itachi. Noticing he lay there awake she made him notice that she was watching.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Shiv said

Itachi turned his head to look at Shiv

"Hmm, yes I'm fine. I'm just thinking about things" Itachi said

"What's on your mind?" Shiv asked

"It's nothing important. Anyway, you want to continue talking about our topic before lunch. We kind of ended the conversation abruptly" Itachi said smiling

"What where we talking about?" Shiv asked

"Pein remember. You where talking about your time with him, the powers he gave you"

"You really are interested in Pein aren't you. Over the last month you've asked loads of questions about him" Shiv said

"I'm just interested, Pein is very private. Besides he is my boss, I'm only curious" Itachi asked

"Well can we talk about something else tonight?" Shiv asked

"Oh come on, I just want to know about him" Itachi insisted

"Itachi no!" Shiv said raising her voice

"Oh don't be a spoilt girl!" Itachi said nastily

"Excuse me! I'm not acting spoilt at all. If I don't want to talk about Pein I don't have to!" Shiv shouted

"I'm only asking to talk about my boss, I just want to know more about him. Seeing as you know more about him then anyone in the entire world, I thought you'd be the best person to ask!" Itachi shouted back

"Oh don't guilt trip me, all you ever ask about him is what he can do, what he's afraid of, what his power limits are. You've never once asked anything personal about him. So don't lie to me!" Shiv shouted

"Then we have nothing to talk about then, do we!" Itachi said turning over away from Shiv

"You're unbelievable! If I don't talk about Pein you go into a sulk and turn over" Shiv said

"Well I only asked to talk about something that we both know something about, you know something we have in common. But hey if you don't want to bond with our things in common then piss off" Itachi spat

"Wh… What?" Shiv said stunned

"I said if you don't want to talk… THEN PISS OFF" Itachi shouted

"Itachi… Itachi can we talk about this?" Shiv asked quietly

"Leave me alone, come back when you want to talk about something important"

"Itachi… I love you" Shiv said whispering

Itachi didn't reply, he remained faced away from Shiv and ignoring her. Shiv decided to get out of bed and go downstairs but before leaving the room she pulled a blanket from under the bed, deciding to finally leave the room she looked back to Itachi still laying in bed facing away and she felt a tear form under her eye. Leaving the room she went down the stairs and entered the living-room. She sat on the couch and pulled the blanket over her still thinking about Itachi, she just didn't know what to do with him as over the last month things had been great… until he'd bring up Pein, Shiv didn't want to talk about him but Itachi kept pushing for the conversation and wanting to make him happy, she'd indulge him.

Shiv lay down and tried getting some sleep but her last conversation with Itachi kept gnawing at her, how cold he was, how uncaring his attitude was toward her, Shiv turned her head and looked outward to the living room. Looking around the room would normally of been hard to see in the dark but an advantage to the Rinnegan was enhanced eyesight, but trying to take her mind off Itachi wasn't that easy. As she looked around the room she focused on the living room table, seeing its centrepiece. Suddenly Shiv noticed that the living room table didn't have a centrepiece no less then two days ago, as she looked at it she saw it was a bunch of flowers, however these flowers where made of paper. Shiv looked around the rest of the room seeing nothing else new, and once more her mind started drifting back to Itachi. Knowing that he'd be asleep now Shiv decided to leave the living room and return to the bedroom, as she started climbing the stairs she could hear Itachi's voice.

"Hmm I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. You know you couldn't of timed your arrival any better. She's just gone downstairs to spend the rest of the night." Itachi said

"Anything new?" A voice said

"No nothing yet, she wont talk about Pein anymore. Is there any point to this, can I just be done with her?" Itachi said

Suddenly Shiv's heart sunk, she couldn't believe what she was hearing as she started to feel tears building up. She held it back knowing that crying would only let them know she was there. Shiv focused on the bedroom and tried listening to Itachi, to find out what he was talking about.

"No, you need to keep at it. We need to know what his weakness is" The voice said

"She won't say anything and I don't see any point in continuing this charade. Unless, there's something your offering me" Itachi said

"Oh, is that a hint" The voice said

"Take it however you want, unless I get something I want you wont get something you want" Itachi said

Shiv couldn't hold back hear tears, she felt betrayal, hatred for Itachi for lying to her, for using her. Shiv went back downstairs to the living room not wanting to hear anymore, she had a clear enough idea what Itachi was doing anyway and it would only hurt to hear. As she sat on the couch she started hearing noises from the room above her, the bedroom.

"Oh your much better then her, you're a pro!" Itachi moaned

"Oh you, just lay back. Let me take it all in" The voice moaned back

Suddenly Shiv could hear a squeaking from the bedroom, the bed being banged against the wall. As the noises of the bed got louder Shiv could hear her lover get louder with it. Tears fell from Shiv's face realising what he was doing, knowing it was with another woman in their own bed. Having an argument just to free up the space for her arrival. Shiv wiped her tears away and stood up, quietly walked out the house without even thinking of a place to go, not knowing if she'd ever be going back. Once out the house Shiv started running, wanting to leave the pain of Itachi's betrayal behind. As Shiv fled the Uchiha home she ran into the nearby woods, unable to see well even with the Rinnegan made her journey hard but she ran through not looking back. Suddenly she remembered something Pein himself taught her, the Summoning Jutsu. Shiv stopped dead in the woods and thought about using the jutsu. It had taken ages to learn the correct hand symbols and timings for this power but after several days of non-stop training she had finally mastered basic summonings and now she would put the time spent training too action. Shiv put her hands together pressing both palms, thinking of a destination in her mind she placed her hand on the floor and spoke

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly Shiv saw her surroundings change, with one blink she saw the woods of Hidden Leaf Village and in the next she stood before Pein's home in Hidden Rain. Without even thinking about her success she knocked on the door. With no response she knocked again, this time louder then the first. Shiv heard footsteps approach the door and suddenly it opened.

"Sh, Shiv is that you?" Pein asked half asleep

"Can I come in?" Shiv asked

"Of course, come on in" Pein said

Shiv walked through Pein's home straight into his living room, once inside she sat down on the couch, Pein walked in behind her and sat down beside her.

"Is everything okay, what brings you here so late at night… well morning?" Pein asked

"Itachi, I've got a few issues with him. Namely his loyalties" Shiv answered

"Oh, what's happened?" Pein asked

"He's, I think he's cheating on me. No actually I know he's cheating on me, I heard them" Shiv said

"Are you sure?" Pein asked surprised

"I heard them, but that's not all. I heard them talking about you, wanting to know things about you!" Shiv started to shout

"Like what?" Pein questioned

"You're weaknesses, what abilities you have. God knows what else!" Shiv continued to yell

"Shiv, calm down please" Pein said

"Calm down, calm down!?" Shiv shouted

"Yes, calm down. I know your angry but don't let Itachi get the better of you like this" Pein explained

"Don't let him get the better of me… HE'S USING ME!" Shiv burst out

"I understand that, but you need to think about this logically. Remember those days when I taught you self control. Use that" Pein instructed

"I'm sorry, I'm just so angry. How could he do this after all he said, all I've given up" Shiv said looking directly at Pein

"I don't know, what did you hear him say exactly?" Pein asked looking back

"Eh, he said something like using me to get information on you. Not that I'd talk to him about such things" Shiv answered

"Well has he ever spoken about me outside of actual Akatsuki business?" Pein asked

"No offence but I'm sick to death of hearing about you, all he ever wants to talk about is you… if that's an answer to your question" Shiv said

"You heard Itachi cheating you say?" Pein asked

"I heard enough to know that's what he was doing, I assure you" Shiv said enraged

"Any idea who it's with?" Pein asked

"No, well I have a hunch but I can't accuse someone without proof so I wont say" Shiv answered

"Okay, just go from the start. Tell me how all this started, right now I'm just hearing bits of the story" Pein said

"We where in bed and I noticed he was awake, I started talking to him and he wanted to talk about you… as always. Anyway I didn't so we ended up in an argument, I ended up leaving the bedroom and went downstairs to the living room. I stayed down there for about ten minutes maybe twenty, I'm not sure. I then decided to go back to bed hoping he'd fallen asleep and on the stairs I heard voices, so I stayed there on the step and listened" Shiv explained

"Who's voices were they?" Pein asked

"I heard Itachi and a woman's voice" Shiv answered

"Hmm anyway you where saying" Pein said thinking about Shiv's answer

"Yeah, so I'm on the stairs listening to Itachi as he's being told to gather information about you, he said that there's no point as I refuse to talk about you and he then went on to say he… he wants done with me" Shiv said starting to cry

"Hey, its okay. I'm here, your not alone" Pein said putting his arm around her

"He then said that in exchange for information on you he wanted something in return, that's when I heard enough and went back downstairs. I could hear them in the living room!" Shiv said crying

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" Pein said comforting her

"I'm fine, seriously" Shiv said wiping her tears away

"Don't lie, you know you're not fine just as much as me. Look you've been through a lot tonight, stay here, rest, relax and think about what you'll do tomorrow" Pein suggested

"Oh I know what I'm going to do tomorrow. I'm going to brake up with him" Shiv said

"You don't mean that" Pein commented

"Yes I do, you think I love him after this?" Shiv asked

"Yes I do" Pein said bluntly

Suddenly Shiv started crying like before knowing Pein was telling the truth. No matter what Itachi had done she still loved him, she wiped her tears away and looked at Pein

"I'm sorry, I really am. I left you for him and now I'm coming to you about my problems, this must hurt you as much as its hurting me" Shiv said

"Eh, I wouldn't say it hurts as much as it hurts for you at the moment but I guess its not easy" Pein said honestly

"I'm being selfish, I'm complaining about the guy who I left you for, its not fair on you. Maybe I shouldn't of come here" Shiv said

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I'd rather have you here then somewhere in the dark all alone with your pain, regardless of what's happened between us I wouldn't be good to you if I didn't let you in and try and help" Pein said smiling

Shiv moved closer to Pein and hugged him, Pein excepted her with open arms and the two shared an embrace. Shiv looked at Pein's eyes noticing the patterns of the Rinnegan, thinking that while they had the exact same eyes, she always thought Pein's where more attractive. Shiv thought about everything that had happened, Pein was still right. She did still love Itachi but she wanted to hurt him, hurt him like he hurt her. She moved towards Pein's face and glided her hand across his cheek. Pein looked back in awe of Shiv, wanting to take her right there and then but he couldn't. even after what Itachi had done to her it wouldn't be right. He didn't want to play with her feelings, to take advantage when she's just gone through heartbreak.

"Shiv, I don't think we should let this continue" Pein said guiding her hand away from his face

"Why, I love you" Shiv said

"You love Itachi, it wouldn't be right" Pein argued

"What he did wasn't right either, but he still did it" Shiv argued back

"Yes but you wont get a good solution out of this, it would only make matters worse for the two of you" Pein explained

"Maybe that's what I want" Shiv suggested

"You know that's not true" Pein said back

Pein stood up leaving Shiv on the couch, he turned to face her looking down at her.

"You can sleep in the bed if you want, I wont decide where you sleep. If you want I can sleep on the couch" Pein said

"Can't we sleep together like old times?" Shiv hinted

"You mean when we where a couple, we could but it would only be for sleep. I'm sorry but I wont hurt your relationship anymore then it already is. It wouldn't be the right thing to do" Pein said

"I… I understand" Shiv said looking down to the ground

"Come on, you must be shattered. I'll take you to bed" Pein said starting to smile

Pein left the living room with Shiv following not far behind, they walked up the stairs and entered Pein's bedroom. Shiv hadn't been in Pein's room before, all the time she was living here she was locked away in the cell room on the first floor but it was how she imagined it. She saw the double bed and sat down on its side, Pein walked around the other side and climbed back into bed. He watched Shiv as she removed her headband and ring, then realising she was starting to remove her cloak he turned away.

"Eh… Shiv, what are you doing?" Pein asked nervously

"Just taking my clothes off, why?" Shiv said smirking

"Eh no reason, you still sleep naked I take it?" Pein asked

"I do from time to time" Shiv said grinning

"From time to time?" Pein said still looking away

"Yeah, I'm only naked here. I never slept naked with Itachi" Shiv said giggling

Shiv slipped into bed, causing Pein to sigh in relief, as he turned to face Shiv he saw her clothes on the side table near the bed, as he looked he saw that she'd placed her knickers on top of the pile.

"Eh, so you're completely naked?" Pein said starting to sweat

"Of course, I'm not going to leave my underlay on, I'd end up sweating during the night" Shiv said giggling to herself

"I meant your kni… underwear" Pein said coughing slightly

"Oh them, yes I took them off to, don't want to be getting wet down there now do I. besides its great for when I start moving around in my sleep, no restrictions" Shiv said smiling suggestively

"You move around in you're sleep?" Pein said staring to feel something down below

"Oh yes, I can move around in all sorts of positions. Who knows you might wake up with me on top of you tomorrow" Shiv said giggling

"Ah" Pein said trying to fight it

"What's wrong, you've gone a bit red in the face. I haven't embarrassed you have I, should I pull the sheets back and get out of bed to get my knickers?" Shiv said leaning forward

"No, no, no… Don't move the sheets! Just stay in bed and get some rest. Come on, we need our sleep" Pein said red-faced

"Okay, you're the… master" Shiv said provocatively

Pein felt a shiver down his spine, not even when she was a prisoner she called him that. Pein couldn't get the image of them doing it out of his head, he knew it was wrong but she was so irresistible. he didn't have to look down to feel his hard pulsating dick between his legs, knowing Shiv was right there… naked and once asleep powerless to do anything. The more he thought about it the harder his dick got, he flipped over to face Shiv and to his shock she was facing him, staring directly at him

"Eh… hi" Pein said nervously

"Thought I was asleep?" Shiv said grinning

"Yes… I mean no, eh so what's on your mind?" Pein said nervously

"You" Shiv said boldly

Suddenly Pein felt something touch his dick, it curved around it and tightened, Pein jumped slightly to the contact but it felt nice, falling almost into a trance of relaxing feelings he started groaning.

"You like?" Shiv asked

Pein merely nodded unable to open his mouth, suddenly he felt his dick being ridden by her hand as it moved up and down. Pein groaned louder as she moved her hand faster, with her free hand she gabbed Pein's and placed it on her breast.

"You want me to stop?" Shiv asked

With the touch alone Pein groaned, he'd wanted to feel her breasts since she got undressed but he didn't want it to seem like he was taking advantage. Pein didn't respond to her question, and that alone was the answer. As he closed his eyes he wanted her to feel him, to please him, to be his again. He could feel Shiv move across the bed toward him and as he opened his eyes he saw her above him.

"Pein, I love you" Shiv said looking down

"I never stopped loving you" Pein replied

Shiv then lowered herself on to Pein, with a gentle push his dick slid inside her. Giving a low moan she leaned down to Pein's ear and whispered

"I forgot how big it was"

Pein smirked now knowing that he was bigger then Itachi, thinking that maybe one of the reasons of her leaving was perhaps because Itachi was bigger or better then himself. Realising that, he started moving his body to match Shiv's movements, he started thrusting into her causing more small moans from Shiv.

"Oh, I really forgot what you felt like" Shiv whispered

"You're very wet, I take it you're enjoying yourself" Pein said looking up at Shiv

Shiv gave a small nod in response and fell back down, hard. The force made Pein groan loud, as Shiv watched she thought of how different it was from Itachi. Recently he'd become cold and it all felt one sided, like she was the only one in love. Between her and Pein she could feel the love between the two. From the sounds, the way he held her, the way he would move. It all showed how much he cared. Shiv brought her body down once more but softly this time, Pein gave a small grunt but his face shown he wanted more. Shiv slid Pein out of her and climbed off, she then moved away from him and lay down, Pein didn't want it to stop so he followed, as he approached her he looked at her face, seeing it full of lust he realised she wanted more just as much as he and Pein then climbed on top of her.

"You want more?" Pein said smiling

"Whatever you want master" Shiv said biting her lip

Pein looked at her, his beautiful Rinnegan eyes filled with uncontrollable lust for the Animal Path. He darted back to her lips, closing the hungry gap between them. He slid his hand down towards her pussy making sure that it was still wet and to his delight it was. But that wouldn't stop him from inserting another finger into her to hear that moan that he was dying to hear again. As he pushed it inside she did indeed let out a moan, but this time it was different from the ones he had heard before. This was a sexy growl that escaped her lips. He attempted to pull away from her but she bit his lip, pulling him back. Pein found the biting a slight turn on and moving his free hand, he found her nipple and began to pinch it. Another muffled growl was heard and Pein grinned to himself. He had a plan to make her scream whether she liked it or not. Removing his hand from her nipple, he found her wrist and pinned it up against the headboard. Knowing he was trying something new Shiv didn't stop him and put her other hand above her head. Seeing that both hands were in place, Pein pulled his face away from hers.

"Rope bond Jutsu!" He said watching eagerly as her hands became bound together with the rope and a thick rope went in her mouth, guiding the rope with his eyes. The rope around her hands was secured onto the wall by two other pieces of rope secured to the bedposts, whilst the one in her mouth was tied behind her head.

"This should be interesting hey?" Pein said down her ear.

Shiv didn't know whether he was going to hurt her or not. All she could do was trust him. His hands went onto her ankles and forced her legs apart.

"Blindfold Jutsu!" He said and covered her eyes with it.

His Animal Path was ready. He couldn't wait to get started on her. Moving back up to her neck he stuck his tongue out and began licking her daintily from her neck to her stomach, making her shudder with pleasure. The unknown factor was a major turn on to both Pein's and he wasn't going to stop there. Shiv felt a jolt down below as Pein stuck his tongue inside her. This jolt was unexpected and Shiv tried to move her hands to stop him but ended up hurting herself. She decided to stop moving at all and let him do what he wanted to her. Each time she even slightly made a moan it sounded muffled. Pein began flicking his tongue in and out making her come slightly. He loved the way she tasted and kept darting his tongue in and out of her. Just when Shiv couldn't take it any more the pressure got too much and she came in his mouth. Lots. Pein didn't complain and just swallowed.

"Does somebody like this?" He asked almost teasing her

Shiv couldn't reply due to the rope in her mouth.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Don't worry I'll give you something to moan about" He grinned as he gently slid her body down as far as he could without hurting her, licking her stomach again as he did so. He positioned himself beside her. He brought her legs up with him and held them up above his head. Now kneeling he inserted himself neatly into her saturated pussy. A slight moan was heard from his Animal Path.

"Wow… You're so wet. Most of it is you. The rest is my saliva. Now… I want you to not make a sound whilst I do you this way. If you do I'll have to punish you" He explained to her "Don't worry, I'm not doing this to hurt you my sweet"

He thrusted into her as hard as he could whilst Shiv was left to swallow her moans that wanted to pass her mouth to get to her masters ears. She began to come again, it sliding down onto Pein's member and passing it, covering his balls with a thin milky layer of it. Before they knew it a whole hour had passed and Pein gave one final thrust before their moment came to an end.

The two lovers lay there in each others arms after the long, lustful hour that they had just encountered. Pein didn't expect this to happen and he was starting to doubt what he had just done. After all, he didn't want to confuse Shiv. He may love her, but he knew that she would end up going back to Itachi eventually. He would tell her the truth. She deserved it after all she had been through that night.

"We need to talk" Pein said looking down at Shiv

"About what?" Shiv asked looking up

"About what just happened. I… we shouldn't of done that, you love Itachi and it was wrong and I'm sorry" Pein said

Shiv left Pein's arms and sat up, looking back she held a face of resentment.

"What do you mean it was wrong?" Shiv said looking distraught

"You still love Itachi. Its not fair on your feelings, I'm just sorry for giving in to my own temptation" Pein said looking away

"I don't love Itachi, he's cheated on me with god knows who, why are you saying this. I think its very fair, especially now that he'll know what its like to be cheated on" Shiv said

"Then I was only used to hurt Itachi?" Pein questioned

"No… I didn't mean it like that, please Pein can we just forget about this" Shiv pleaded

"I think we should just get some sleep, you can return to Itachi tomorrow, don't worry I won't be being used again. I assure you"

"Please don't be like this… I love you" Shiv pleaded

"I don't believe you. You'll be with Itachi this time next week so there's no reason for me to believe you. Now I suggest you go to sleep, you'll have a big day moving back with Itachi tomorrow" Pein said turning over away from Shiv

"Wait, please Pein. I love you, please talk to me, we can fix this… I can fix this" Shiv begged

"There's nothing to fix, now go to sleep" Pein said coldly

Shiv lay back down and faced the wall, thinking about all that happened. How everything went wrong, then she remembered what Itachi had done to her. The more she thought about what he'd done the more she felt justified by sleeping with Pein, but then she thought of Pein's feelings and knowing that he'd jump at the chance to be with her again. Shiv knew how unfair she'd been to him and suddenly became overcome with grief. Her regret of using Pein to get back at Itachi was too much to bare. As Shiv started to cry Pein looked back, seeing her upset would normally of called for his attention but this time he had to be strong. He turned back over ignoring Shiv as she grieved over her choices, then Shiv turned to face Pein realising that he wasn't there to comfort her as he usually was, that part of her hoping for some reaction but this time, she received none.

"Pein I love you… Please talk to me" Shiv pleaded

"Go to sleep, I have nothing to say to you" Pein replied coldly

"I love you god damn it, why don't you believe that?" Shiv cried out

"Because you used me as nothing more then a way to get back at Itachi" Pein replied

Suddenly Shiv leapt towards Pein, jumping on top of him she held down his arm and slid her free hand down to his dick. She grabbed it hard causing him to squint but instantly started sliding her hand up and down, she felt it start to harden in her hand as Pein struggled to remove her hand from his wrist

"You know you want it, why resist?" Shiv said crying

"What's gotten into you!" Pein shouted back while fighting her off him

Shiv felt his dick reach its limit and once more it was ready for use. Shiv released his dick and moved her hand to Pein's free hand, trying to hold him down she positioned herself directly above his dick and quickly slid it in. Shiv moaned loud at the entry, its speed, its size. It was more then she could handle.

"I love you Pein, please forgive me" Shiv cried on top of him

Pein couldn't move, Shiv had used her legs to pin his down and she had hold of his wrists with all her body weight leaning forward making it extremely hard for him to move, all he could do was lay there as she slid up and down on him. While Pein wasn't feeling good from the experience he knew it was wrong, like before this wasn't fair to his or her own feelings. His only movement didn't help matters as all he could do was thrust his body forward. As he struggled Shiv started sliding faster making it harder for Pein to concentrate, all he felt was a constant jolt with each fall and it was almost impossible to not groan in pleasure to it.

"I know you're enjoying it because you're harder then a rock. Please Pein I love you!" Shiv moaned out loud

"I know you do, but I know you love Itachi too… You can't have both!" Pein shouted back

"I want you to love me! I can't lose you" Shiv shouted crying

"You haven't, and I do love you. But this isn't fair on both if us!" Pein shouted trying to show sense to Shiv

Shiv continued to hold Pein down while riding him up and down, Pein couldn't hold it back much longer, he needed to make a noise and he needed to now.

"Shiv!" Pein groaned

Shiv screamed out as Pein groaned, she kept sliding up and down faster and harder each time, not caring if it made her sore, she wanted to make up to Pein the only way she knew how. Pein didn't want this but at the same time wanted it more then anything in the world. He loved Shiv but he knew like before this was wrong. Finally coming to his senses he pushed hard against Shiv lifting her up and loosened her grip, freeing his hands he grabbed Shiv's sides and tried to push her away, but Shiv wanted this, she wanted Pein inside her and she wouldn't let him go so easily, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back causing him to groan in pain as she kept sliding up and down on his dick. Pein loved the feeling of her nails digging into his back, turning him on even more. But he had to stay strong, he had to make it clear that he wasn't going to jeopardise Shiv's future. Shiv tensed her grip on Pein's back causing him to start bleeding, but Shiv wasn't done yet, she wanted for him to understand how much she loved him. She then sped towards his neck biting it hard making Pein growl as she continued sliding on him. Pein needed to end this quick, he started to feel like he was going to blow again and that would only tell Shiv that he'd enjoyed it. Pein moved one hand to grab Shiv's arm and pulled it away from his back, but Shiv didn't let go.

She scraped his back leaving a bloody nail mark resulting in Pein groaning loudly, he then used his other hand to grab Shiv by the hair and ripped her mouth from his neck and like his back she left marks on his skin. Using both hands he grabbed her by both sides and pulled her up trying to separate the two. Shiv fought back and thrusted down on Pein's dick making him moan, and then he stared feeling a tingle. He was close to going. Pein pulled once more but Shiv again thrust herself down once again resulting in Pein moaning out loud. He pulled her up one final time and immediately pulled out of her but it was too late, the friction of him pulling out was to much. Pein moaned out loud as he spilled his juices all over Shiv's chest and neck and it was done. Shiv lay back on the bed with Pein laying the other way, exhausted from their second encounter.

"I… hope… your… happy" Pein panted

"I don't see you complaining" Shiv replied

Pein sat up facing Shiv, looking at her covered in his juices.

"You forced yourself on me, I had no choice!" Pein shouted

"You could easily of thrown me off. So don't blame me" Shiv argued back

"Don't you dare! You had me pinned down, and then after that you dug your nails into me and then bit my neck!" Pein argued

"Your moans say you liked it"

"You… You are unbelievable" Pein said

"For what, you enjoying yourself?! I knew you loved me" Shiv said smugly

"I do love you, but this was wrong, sleeping with you tonight was wrong" Pein said

"Itachi used me, I've learnt that the hard way. The only thing that was wrong was leaving you for that cheater" Shiv said

"But I know for a fact that this time next week you'll be back with him, so all of this didn't mean anything. It won't change anything between us!" Pein shouted

"And what if I want it to change, what if I've learnt from my mistake and want to make amends?"

"Well do you want me or Itachi? You can't have both"

Shiv stayed quiet not having the answer to his question. Pein sighed and turned over speaking as he did so

"See, you don't even know what you want. How can you make amends when even you can't answer my question. You're nothing more then a two timing, spoilt bitch"

His cold words where enough to bring tears to her eyes once more but yet, she knew she was stronger and wouldn't give him the satisfaction of them any longer. She pulled back the duvet, stood up and grabbed her cloak.

"Leaving so soon? I didn't know that Itachi had such a strenuous hold over you" Pein hissed at her from the bed

"I'm going to the sofa. I don't want to sleep in a bed with you." Shiv replied, tears brimming.

"Suit yourself. I wont expect you to be there in the morning."

Shiv left the room slamming the door behind her leaving Pein to think over the events of the night. Shiv wandered downstairs with nothing but her cloak on and entered the living room. Once inside she sat on the sofa and thought over her display in the last few hours, thinking of how much of an idiot she was. Knowing full well that Pein was right. Shiv felt her tears warming up, a result of her crying so much. As much as she hated crying she couldn't hold it back, she needed to vent her feelings, her guilt. Shiv lay down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling, remembering this very same moment back with Itachi. Opening her cloak out like a duvet she closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep, she was to upset to sleep.

Laying there crying her eyes out, Shiv knew that she needed to confront Itachi about this cheating issue, for Pein's sake, for her own sake, for any chance of a future with Itachi's sake. Thinking about the best way to confront Itachi she started to forget about her problem with Pein and finally her tears came to an end. Wiping them away Shiv felt exhausted from her ordeal concerning Pein and lay there still looking at the ceiling wondering about what to ask Itachi, or at the very least how to bring it up. Starting to feel sleepy-eyed, Shiv knew Whatever she was going to say she needed to be blunt and like Pein said, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The next morning Shiv awoke to find herself back in Pein's bedroom in his bed, rolling over she found the bed empty and looked around the room. Sitting up she continued to look around finding the room empty. Shiv stood up out of bed and put her cloak on, she grabbed her shoes and put them on followed by her leaving the room. Shiv went down stairs continuing to look around, with no sign of Pein she started searching the rooms of his house. Shiv started with the kitchen, looking around the blue and grey room she found the room untouched and empty, moving on to the next room being the dining room she found it like the kitchen, empty and untouched. Shiv continued to search the rooms going back up stairs and then back downstairs unable to find Pein, thinking that he'd left already Shiv decided to leave the house and on the way out she passed by the living room. The only room she hadn't searched.

Creaking the door open slightly she saw on the sofa Pein sleeping.

"Why did you swap places with me?" Shiv said out loud

Seeing Pein's blanket had fallen off him she walked over beside him and picked it up, looking down at Pein she gave a small smile and placed the blanket back over him. Facing away from Pein and back towards the door Shiv noticed something on the inside of the door. A note had been pinned up. Shiv walked towards it and saw it addressed to her in Pein's handwriting. Seeing this she pulled it from the door and started reading

"To my fallen Angel. By now you'll of noticed that you'd been moved from the sofa to the bed, yes that means I came down here last night and carried you back to the bed and then came back down here to sleep myself. I did that because I didn't want you getting cold but that's not the only reason. The other reasons are because I realised most of the things I said to you where harsh and cruel. I didn't mean them and I want you to always know that no matter what I love you. I don't blame you for last night and I guess you where right, if I really didn't want you on me I would of thrown you off. All I can do is say sorry for putting you in that position and sorry for saying what I said. I hope you straighten things out with Itachi and I wish you luck. Your always welcome here. Pein"

Shiv looked back at Pein as he slept and smiled

"No need to say sorry, it _was_ my fault" Shiv said out loud

Shiv slowly opened the door and quietly walked out the living room, feeling better about Pein she closed the door leaving him to sleep peacefully. As she walked towards the door she placed the note on a side table by the front door, opening the door she walked through and looked at the rain. Shiv closed the door behind her and looked out to Hidden Rain knowing that her next stop would be Itachi.

"Well I guess my next stop is Itachi's house" Shiv said to herself

Shiv stared walking away from Pein's door heading for the exit of Hidden Rain, she decided against summoning herself to Hidden Leaf as the walk would give her enough time to think about what to say to Itachi concerning his recent unfaithfulness. All she could think about was the sounds from their bedroom, how horrible they where and how it shown how little Itachi actually did care. Shiv felt completely justified about her encounter with Pein for what Itachi had done to her, it was the ultimate act of betrayal and one act of cruelty deserves another. Approaching the exit to Hidden Rain Shiv stopped and looked back, knowing that she could come back here should things get worse made her feel better but at the same time made her feel bad. She loved Itachi. If she should return here and live with Pein it wouldn't be fair to him, and then she remembered his question of who she actually loves. Shiv knew the quick answer was Itachi but properly thinking about it she couldn't answer his question.

Snapping herself back into reality, Shiv turned around and looked outward from Hidden Rain seeing the long walk back to Itachi ahead. Stating to walk towards the forest ahead Shiv thought what to tell Itachi, thinking that maybe he didn't need to know the truth. After all he wasn't aware of Shiv hearing him with that woman and there was nothing suggesting that he would tell her what he'd done. So Shiv felt justified to keep her encounter with Pein a secret.

"Hmm, I've come along way already. didn't think I'd get through the forest so quickly, I'm almost at Hidden Leaf" Shiv muttered to herself

Shiv continued to walk towards Itachi thinking over possible things to say to him once she came face to face to him. What if he knew? Would she tell him outright? What Shiv was planning for counted on him not knowing, she hadn't considered him actually knowing somehow. As Shiv cleared the depths of the forest she found herself upon familiar roads, Leaf Highway. The road leading directly towards the Hidden Leaf Village. Shiv sighed seeing the road signs as they stated her location, knowing that she was closer to the conversation with him. As Shiv looked forward she saw the walls of Hidden Leaf Village looming overhead, seeing her time to speak coming closer and closer. Doubt and worry started creeping into her mind.

"What am I worrying about, so what if he knows. He caused all this by cheating first, its revenge nothing more!" Shiv said loudly to herself

Shiv approached the entrance to Hidden Leaf seeing groups of people walking in and out of the village, Shiv couldn't help but envy them. These people where nothing special, they had simple lives with no worries in them. They weren't apart of any secret criminal group or in league with anyone from it. They had simple easy lives, peaceful lives. As Shiv walked through the gates she passed many people on the way to Itachi's. Once through the gates she looked in the direction of Itachi's home, the famous Uchiha compound. Isolated from the rest of Leaf Village due to the mistrust that the population had of the Uchiha. That had all changed once the Uchiha where removed from existence however as the entire clan had been wiped out by Itachi years earlier as a sign of loyalty to the Akatsuki. Nowadays heading to the Uchiha compound was really rare, Itachi was living here in secret and going into the Uchiha compound wasn't usual for people unless they had specific business there, this fact made Shiv wary about being watched. She didn't need the attention and it didn't help that she was walking through the village in a big black cloak with bright red clouds on it.

Shiv approached the entrance to the Uchiha compound, standing still at the gate. She looked around to see if anyone was following her, to see if there where any witnesses. Seeing none Shiv instantly opened the gate and closed it quickly behind her. Walking towards Itachi's home Shiv felt her stomach go numb, her arms felt weak, her knees felt like they'd break if she walked another step. But she swallowed her fears, her nerves and kept walking towards him. Suddenly she found her destination, the home of Itachi Uchiha. Suddenly her stomach felt worse then ever almost like she was going to throw up, looking at the building she gulped loud and then knocked on the door.

With no answer Shiv knocked again louder then the first, suddenly the door opened and stood before her was the man she came to see. Itachi Uchiha.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried!"

Itachi jumped from the doorstep and pulled Shiv into an embrace, grabbing her hard the grip almost draining the life from her body. Shiv felt incredible guilt suddenly, Itachi's words where far from what she was expecting. This was the first time in weeks he'd shown so much care towards her. Shiv actually felt loved, and then her stomach reminded her what she'd done.

"Come on in, sit down and tell me where you went" Itachi said concerned

Itachi pulled from the hug and guided Shiv into his home, Shiv remained silent as she walked into the front room. Sitting on the sofa she looked at Itachi as he sat by her. Finally worked up the nerve to speak Shiv looked at Itachi, staring deep into his crimson Sharingan.

"I went for a walk, I needed air" Shiv answered

"Where did you go to walk?" Itachi asked

"I just walked around, no where special" Shiv explained

"Well I looked around the entire village when I came downstairs looking for you and found you gone. I couldn't find you anywhere" Itachi said

"Yeah I stayed at a friends" Shiv said quietly

"Oh, who?" Itachi asked

"Eh… ka, Kakashi" Shiv said quickly

"Hmm, Kakashi you say" Itachi said looking at Shiv suspiciously

"Ye… Yes, I didn't know where else to go. I thought you didn't want to see or even speak to me, so I got out of your hair for the night" Shiv further explained

"Okay, so how come you've taken so long to come back? its almost sunset" Itachi questioned

"I… I don't know, I took the long way home I guess" Shiv stuttered

Itachi felt something was right in Shiv's words, while he didn't know where she went he didn't believe that she'd gone to Kakashi's. With his home being less then twenty minutes away it just didn't add up. Itachi thought for a second then an idea came to him. Looking at Shiv he was about to put his plan into action

"Hmm, well I stopped by Kakashi's and he said he hadn't seen you" Itachi said

Shiv looked at Itachi, unable to speak. Her plan was ruined, she couldn't answer Itachi's question. Looking dead into his eyes she knew it would only be a matter of time before he would figure it out. Choosing to get the hard part over sooner then later Shiv opened her mouth attempting to find the words to answer.

"I… I… I went to Pein's okay!" Shiv cried out

"I thought as much, thank you for being honest… eventually" Itachi said standing up

"You knew?" Shiv asked

"I had a hunch, I didn't really go to Kakashi's. I just knew something wasn't quite right with your answer" Itachi explained facing away from Shiv

"Your not mad?" Shiv asked

"Why would I be, you didn't do anything over there. Why would you, you love _me_ after all" Itachi said turning to look back at Shiv

Shiv felt her stomach twist again, she had to tell him about what she'd done. But she was forgetting why she'd done what she did. She looked at Itachi remembering that he himself had cheated on her with this mystery women. Suddenly Shiv felt wild rage build up inside her, she needed to yell and she didn't care if it was for better or for worse.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Shiv yelled at Itachi

"What?" Itachi said stunned

"You cheated on me, I was downstairs and I heard you. YOU AND HER!" Shiv shouted

"What are you talking about. When you went downstairs I went to sleep" Itachi said calmly

"I heard you, I heard her. I HEARD THE WHOLE FUCKING HOUSE MOVING!" Shiv yelled

"Did you fall asleep when you went downstairs because you sound mad. I didn't cheat on you, ever"

"I heard you, are you calling me a liar?"

"No, but you could of dreamt it. How long where you down there for before you left?" Itachi questioned

"I didn't dream it, I lay down here awake listening to you two. I even sat on the stairs listening"

"Well is it possible that you dreamt it. You where extremely tired"

"I know what I heard. I know your lying. Your guilty"

"The real question is are you guilty?"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Well you saying I've done something when you're the one who stayed with Pein for the entire night… and most of the day"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Its up to you how you take it"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well if you haven't done anything then I am accusing you. If you have then I'm telling the truth"

"How dare you, you accuse me of cheating when you yourself have cheated. What gives you the right!?"

"I didn't though and you have, I can just tell. But what gives me the right is your own guilt conscience"

"You cheated first making anything I did justifiable!"

"So you did do something?"

"I didn't say that!" Shiv spat

"You suggested that you did something though. So tell me the truth"

"Only when I get the truth from you!"

"Ah so you are lying" Itachi said calmly

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Shiv roared

"You really should learn self control. Getting angry about things that aren't even real is, well laughable"

"You are unbelievable"

"Am I? you're the one who's lying"

"I'm not lying, you cheated not me"

"Tell me the truth, I assure you you'll feel better"

"There's nothing to tell"

"TELL ME NOW!"

Suddenly Itachi's voice grew louder causing the room to shake, Shiv was taken aback by his sudden outburst and felt fear twist around in her stomach. Without even thinking about her response she opened her mouth saying the first thing to mind

"I cheated, I cheated okay"

Itachi looked blankly towards Shiv, almost like her answer didn't mean anything to him. He walked back over to Shiv and sat beside her

"Feel better now?"

"Wh…How, I mean aren't you mad?"

"I'm disappointed in you, but I love you so no. I'm not mad"

"But I cheated, I would of thought you would of hated me"

"Well I'm not" Itachi said blankly

"That still doesn't excuse what I heard, you did cheat on me. I know you did"

"No I didn't, you must of dreamt it. After all we did just have an argument. You went downstairs, fell asleep, had that dream and then woke up thinking it was real, left and then went to Pein's and had revenge sex when there wasn't anything to have revenge against"

"But I swear I heard you"

"I didn't. Who could just appear in our room in the middle of the night, especially when you went downstairs and the room is near the front door?"

"I suppose, but I swear I heard. I know I did"

"You where angry, you where tired and you'd just had a nightmare. You say that you sat on the stairs listening, well maybe that's what you dreamt. The shock in the dream could of woke you up and then you fled the area thinking it was all true"

"But it felt so real"

"Nightmares often do. I don't blame you for doing what you did, it was meaningless sex with no strings attached. It was revenge sex"

"But if it was a dream then I did that for no reason. I'm so sorry Itachi, I love you so much. Please forgive me!"

Shiv began to cry as she spoke, Itachi looked at her then pulled her to him. Shiv leaning on his side didn't try to hold back the tears, she felt unbelievable guilt for her actions. Going to Pein, sleeping with him. All of it was for nothing, and nearly cost Shiv Itachi. Shiv wiped away her tears as Itachi cuddled her, giving a small smile out of sight from Shiv. Smiling about the fact she'd bought his lie, now he could continue his mission. But he knew now to be a lot more careful as this small slip-up nearly cost him his only source of information about Pein and if she ever found out it would mean trouble for not only him, but those he worked for.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Shiv asked looking up at Itachi

"I already do, it wasn't your fault. But the real question is can you ever forgive me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a task that needs doing, a delicate task that only I can do"

"What is it?"

"It involves someone whom your familiar with… a great deal. My mission is to kill this person"

"Who is it?"

"It's Sasuke"

Suddenly Shiv's face dropped and like before, her stomach started to twist. All she could do was hope that this was a dream.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Animal Path Saga**


	6. Heartaches, Past and Present

**C6 - Heart Aches, Past and Present**

"Sasuke!"

Shiv's eyes left Itachi's as she stood up as fast as lightning. She couldn't believe what she'd had said to her.

"Yes, I'm going to kill him tomorrow"

"How could you? he's your brother"

"He's tried to kill me before and after the last attempt he went into hiding. Now I've found him and now I'll finish the job. Sasuke will die by my hands"

"Who's told you to do this… Pein?"

"No, no one has told me to do this, when I said mission I didn't mean an Akatsuki mission. I meant my own personal mission. That is revenge, revenge for him taking you away from me the first time. I hate him with every bit of my soul"

"If you kill your own brother that will just prove you don't have a soul"

"Why do you care so much for Sasuke? The one who has always been cruel to you, never once showing a single act of kindness"

"Maybe not in front of you, but to me he was always caring, and quite frankly more loving then you ever where"

"It doesn't matter, by sundown tomorrow Sasuke will be no more"

"If you do this I'll never forgive you!"

"Why? After all he has forgotten about you. Ultimately leaving you in Pein's mercy to rot and be raped, wow that's love and care"

"He thought I was dead. Does he even know I'm alive now?"

"That doesn't matter"

"Tell me! Does he know?"

"No he doesn't, but I'll tell him when he's about to die. I'll say that he finally lost and you're all mine"

"I'm no ones but his. I've always loved Sasuke from the moment I met him, he saved me, he found me and looked after me. He showed me more kindness then anyone since… eh someone I used to know"

"Hmm? Who is this mystery man?"

"None of your business. He doesn't matter anyway, he's been dead for years"

"Well I'm sure him and Sasuke can discuss and compare their lives with you when I kill him tomorrow"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I! How dare I! Might I remind you that I've just forgiven you for cheating on me with Pein, the least you could do is be a little more accommodating instead if giving me all this crap about how much you _love _Sasuke" Itachi said standing up facing Shiv

"What? Are you joking? I wouldn't sleep with you now after what you've just said you intend to do to him"

"I wasn't talking about sleeping with me but if your hinting then I'm happy with that" Itachi said smirking

"No I'm not hinting and I'm not here to entertain you. I'm leaving. Now!"

"That won't stop me from killing Sasuke tomorrow"

"Oh I think it will"

"Are you really going to leave after coming back, you've been here less then three hours. Plus it is late out"

"That didn't stop me from going last time, hell why don't you call your other lover over, I'm sure you two can celebrate Sasuke's death together once I'm gone"

"I don't have another lover and if I may. I thought you loved me"

"Yeah well after finding out that you waned to kill Sasuke, you can call _us _over"

"Are you saying that you don't love me because I'm going to kill someone else that you did love"

"Do love, get it right!"

"Ah so not only do you physically cheat but you've mentally cheated throughout our entire relationship"

"Meaning what?"

"If you love Sasuke still then that means you never stopped since you and him where separated thanks to Pein. You used Pein and me as nothing more then a Sasuke filler"

"That's not true, I do love you… did love you. As for Pein I never loved him. Like I said he was nothing more then a phase"

"Then when did you start loving Sasuke again?"

"I don't know, I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't even know if it is love, baring in mind I have known him a long time and we where together for most of that time I've known him. Why do you have to kill him?"

"I hate him, he hates me. Its natural for two people when they hate each other to kill each other"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. But why, there must be another reason other then because I left you for him"

"Nope, maybe that's petty of me but I don't care. He stole you away from me, and now I've found him. I'm going to make sure that he never becomes a distraction for you again. We're going to be together, and I'll make sure of it"

"I still care about him. Please don't kill him, bring him home. Tell him I'm alive. Please" Shiv pleaded

"And in exchange for this act of kindness you will… what leave me for him when I bring him back, no thanks"

"I promise if you don't kill him I will stay with you, I will love you. I'll do anything, please just don't kill him"

"Will you also promise to answer honestly to any questions I ask. No matter how strange they seem?"

"Huh? I don't understand… like what?"

"Do you promise?"

"I don't understand the question" Shiv said nervously

"Yes or no. Answer now!" Itachi said raising his voice

"Yes, okay I'll answer questions you ask" Shiv said

"ANY QUESTIONS!" Itachi yelled

"Yes any questions. Please just don't kill Sasuke" Shiv pleaded

"I'll live up to my end of the deal if you do. If you break the terms once, I'll break him" Itachi threatened

Shiv stepped towards the sofa to sit down, the strain of the conversation had tired her out. As Shiv walked past Itachi he slowly turned his head following her movements, grinning slightly he turned his body to face Shiv. Once at the sofa Shiv sat down feeling the strain flowing away. She looked up to see Itachi looming over her, looking down at her like she was worth nothing.

"Why are you being so cruel?" Shiv asked

"Because I want everything to go right and I don't have the time to be kind"

"So you're being cruel to me. You say you love me but you show no love, no care"

"I'm sparing his life. That shows care, that shows love"

"No, I had to beg you. I had to promise you my service, my unwillingness to say and do things at your command. Its funny, you remind me of another member of the Akatsuki I know"

"Are you comparing me to Pein because I assure you, I'm nothing like him"

"No… your worse"

"Well for that, we'll begin our little Q&A"

"Why should I answer anything you ask, you'll only go and kill Sasuke anyway"

"But you have my word" Itachi said smugly

"Just… just get it over and done with" Shiv said looking away

"Okay, lets talk about Pein"

"Wow, that's a surprise" Shiv said sarcastically

"Just answer the questions. Okay first question. What's Pein's main weakness?"

"What, what do you even mean by main weakness?" Shiv asked confused

"What is his most effective weakness?"

"I don't know. He loves me so I guess I am" Shiv answered

"What Jutsu's does he know?"

"I… I don't know, he gave me the ability to summon. So there's one" Shiv answered

"Okay your doing good. Your being a good girl, now continue with the Jutsu's"

"I don't know any, I honestly don't. I didn't spend my time with him asking about what he could do"

"No, you where seeing his _other_ abilities weren't you" Itachi said snidely

Shiv remained quiet, knowing Sasuke's life was on the line was more important then telling Itachi things he probably already knew, and at this point she needed to make him think he was getting somewhere, anything to stall him until tomorrow, when she could get help. Shiv looked at Itachi seeing an almost possessive demonic look in his eye, almost like he was enjoying this. Not letting the situation scare her Shiv stared at Itachi dead in the eye, showing that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Hmm, well you're his weakness. Does that mean he'd go out and risk his life to save you?"

"Use your head, what do you think!" Shiv spat

"Fine, his Rinnegan. Does it have a weakness?"

"How would I know?"

"You have the same eye… now anyway. What does it do, everything. I want to know everything"

"Well lets just say that we're linked in a way that your primitive Sharingan will never understand. Our connection is beyond human and has moved toward the divine."

Suddenly Shiv found herself smiling. Without realising it she said the exact same line that Pein himself said to her when he described the Rinnegan to her during her stay. How hypocritical she sounded now when she would say his ego was unreal. To her surprise however Itachi looked almost taken aback by Shiv's sudden confidence, then it hit her. Itachi didn't know how much she had learnt while with Pein and if she was trained enough then it would be like trying to interrogate Pein himself.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself for someone who was almost crying a moment ago. What's changed?" Itachi said more seriously

"Oh well while talking to you I had an epiphany of sorts. I remembered that I'm not the frail girl you went out with years ago and now I can not only defend myself but as Pein himself stated when I was first introduced to the rest of the Akatsuki. Treat me as you would him, for in some manner I am Pein"

Itachi started to look nervous, he hadn't expected this sort of resistance from Shiv, now the entire playing field had changed. He might as well be trying to get information from the one he was asking questions about. Not wanting to see any other new developments from Shiv on top of her newly gained confidence he looked towards the door and then back to Shiv.

"I think we should call this a night. You can sleep down here, I'll stay upstairs"

"Oh why what's wrong? didn't expect to fight something that could fight back?"

"Just remember what you'll lose if you don't cooperate"

Shiv's smirk left her face as Itachi spoke, realising that Sasuke was still an issue. Suddenly Shiv felt all her new found strength fade away realising that she'd gotten carried away and forgot why she was answering his questions to begin with.

"I'm going to bed, oh and to make sure you don't escape this time I've put a seal jutsu on the house. Meaning you can't leave unless I let you, or I'm not here to maintain it. But so long as I'm in this building the seal will remain. Oh and yes it also blocks summonings" Itachi said regaining his smirk

"When did you do this?" Shiv said starting to feel fear once more

"Oh well I'd say… just before you came in from Pein's. I guess that means you where powerless from the moment you stepped one foot through the door. So all this divine crap you spouted. Yeah it was nothing more then to see what you'd do. This is my house, my rules, my game " Itachi said sadistically

Shiv gulped as she faced the reality that Itachi was in full control the entire time. Even when she had her moment of confidence he was merely toying with her, seeing what she would do in certain situations and how she would respond to certain things said to her.

"Why, why did you do this. Make me think I was intimidating you?" Shiv said quietly

"Well I thought it only kind to give you some false hope. I get to feel better when I reveal the truth to you" Itachi said smiling

Itachi starting walking towards the living room door, Shiv remained seated thinking about everything that had been said over the last hour. As Itachi approached the door he turned his head slightly and spoke

"Oh and if your really lucky you may hear a few noises tonight from _our_ room… just like last night" Itachi said smirking

Shiv's stomach twisted almost causing her to throw-up, she was right. From the beginning she was right. A cold hatred erupted inside her realising what this meant. Itachi had indeed cheated and now his owns words proved it. Shiv turned instantly towards the door, facing Itachi looking him in the eye with all her rage.

"You son of a bitch! I was right wasn't I!?"

"It doesn't matter if you know now anyway, my mission is complete. I now know what Pein's weakness is but I guess I always knew. I just needed to hear it from you. You where used to complete this mission and my boss will be very happy, especially seeing as we have you. Being his weakness we'll use you to lure him into a trap"

"You used me to get information about Pein? Why?"

"Because my boss wants him dead"

"And who's your boss?"

"Well the one I get my orders off is the one I gladly fuck in _our_ bed"

Itachi's words hurt more then Shiv let on, knowing that she was used as nothing more then a tool to gain information about Pein. It hurt even more knowing that should anything happen to him it was because of her. The feel of such betrayal was unreal and knowing she was right about his betrayal concerning commitment hurt just as much as the rest. Starting to feel the tears forming Shiv spoke.

"Why, I thought you loved me?" Shiv said feeling tears forming under her eyes

"I did once, and I guess I still do. Say after all this is over you can stay with me" Itachi said smiling

"You think I'll want to be anywhere near you if you hurt either Pein or Sasuke"

"Oh so Pein does mean something to you?"

"Seeing as we're on the topic of truth telling I suppose I should say that I do like Pein and just to make it that much more enjoyable to upset you… he's bigger then you" Shiv spat

"I don't care, Pein's fate is already sealed and so is Sasuke's"

"But you promised…"

"I lied. I cant wait to kill him tomorrow. Its been along time coming"

"Is there anything that you've said that is actually true?" Shiv said enraged

"Yep, I am going to kill him because of him taking you away from me. But everything else, hmm lets see. No I can't think of anything else that's true"

"Then you really have changed from the man I once knew, I don't know why I chose you over Pein. I don't know why I thought I could of changed you. All I know is that I cant wait for Pein to kill you"

"Heh, I don't think so. In any case I have an appointment upstairs with someone so your to stay down here and listen to the show, and then straight to bed because tomorrow I'm going to kill my little brother. Oh I cant wait, well good night baby"

"GET OUT NOW!" Shiv yelled

Itachi walked through the door at Shiv's yell, locking the door behind him she lay down on the sofa finally letting out her tears. How could she of been so blind? The answer was right in front of her from the minute she heard him and that woman. But she loved him to much to accept it. Shiv let her tears pour out as she thought about the betrayal of Itachi and how much pain he'd brought in the last hour. Despite all this Shiv still felt something for him, somewhere inside him was the man she knew, the man she loved. Thinking about Pein, then Sasuke and then Itachi Shiv found herself in a strange situation. She felt something for each of them, she loved Itachi despite his betrayal as she saw his old self still buried deep inside him. She loved Sasuke for all the years they'd been together and how caring he was, how loving he was with Shiv, but when it came to Pein she was unclear. She liked him but he reminded her to much of an old friend and until she knew if it was Pein she loved and not her old friend she wouldn't accept him as someone she loved.

Shiv sat up and placed her palms together, thinking of Pein's home she spoke

"Summoning Jutsu"

She opened her eyes to find herself still sitting on the sofa in Itachi's living room. Frustrated with the failure she tried again and like before she remained in the living room. Knowing now that Itachi was bluffing about the seals Shiv didn't know what to do, all she could was rest and try and think of some other way of stopping Itachi from killing Sasuke. Laying back down Shiv leant her head on the sofa's armrest attempting to cool down and regain some Chakra. Thinking endlessly about Itachi's words to her, thinking about Sasuke and how she may never be able to say goodbye. Her tears wouldn't come to an end so long as her mind stayed focused on Sasuke. Thinking about what she could do only made Shiv frustrated, knowing that she couldn't do anything so long as the seals where in place. Her only hope was Pein, if somehow he could just know that she was in danger. Shiv knew that she was wishful thinking however as the chances of Pein wanting to see what she was doing whist at Itachi's house was very slim. All Shiv could do was lay there in the sofa and shed her tears for Sasuke, knowing that tomorrow he would be no more.

**9 Hours Later**

Itachi crept downstairs from his room and approached the living room, he unlocked the door and entered the room. Looking around the room he saw Shiv asleep on the sofa, looking towards the window he saw first light of the day and sighed heavily. Looking back towards Shiv he knelt at her side and smirked.

"Well, today's the day. Just remember that I'm doing this for you and try and thank me later"

Itachi moved closer and kissed Shiv on the forehead with a force hard enough against her skin causing her to twitch, he then tore his lips from her head with a hard pull again causing a twitch. Not wanting to wake her up, he stood up and turned towards the door and existed the room.

As Itachi approached the front door he looked back to the living room, thinking for a second he thought of his brother and how Shiv would finally be his once Sasuke was dead. Opening the front door he looked outward and stepped through, slamming the door with his departure. In the living room Shiv awoke suddenly to the sound of the door banging closed, unsure of what woke her up she leapt to her feet and looked around the room. Seeing nothing out of place she walked towards the front window. Looking out the window she saw a black figure walking away from the house. Shiv instantly knew who it was and knew she couldn't just stand by and watch Itachi as he walked to Sasuke's death. Spinning around Shiv ran to the door of the living room and saw it was open, running through she sped to the front door and pulled on the handle trying to open the door but found it was stuck, almost like it was bolted from the other side. Giving up on the front door Shiv spun around and sped back into the living room, bashing through the door she took sight of the front window.

"Heh, you think seals will keep me from smashing a window"

Shiv looked down at the side table by the sofa and picked it up, carrying it to the window she swung it as hard as she could and hit it head on. As the table hit the window the force pushed Shiv back, looking at the window Shiv couldn't believe her eyes. On the floor lay the table but the window was still intact, standing up she approached the window placing her palm on it. As she slid her hand across it she felt that the texture wasn't normal for glass, then it hit her. This was blast resistant glass, able to withstand any amount of pressure, be that an explosion or direct collision with an object. Shiv found this fact frustrating and slammed her fist against the window.

"Damn you, you bastard. You had to make this difficult didn't you!" Shiv shouted

Turning from the window she looked at the table on the floor and sighed. Sudden realisation of being useless hit her and she walked slowly away from the window towards the sofa. Sitting down she couldn't help but think of how Sasuke was, what he was doing, thinking and feeling. Then Shiv thought of how Itachi would just walk up to him and kill him where he stood, the very thought almost made Shiv sick. She needed to get out of this house, she needed help. Like before Shiv sighed realising that thinking of getting help was a bit premature, first she had to escape from this building. Thinking that Pein could easily help her situation she wondered how to let him know she needed help. Shiv grinned at the idea of them sharing the same sight when, now at her time of need he wouldn't bother.

"You look when I don't want you to, but when I want you to you don't bother" Shiv muttered

Shiv was staring to get frustrated with herself, unable to do anything because of those damn seals throughout the house. So long as there was one it would stop her from summoning.

"Wait a sec!" Shiv shouted

Then it came to her, something that Itachi said to her the previous night about her being a prisoner. That so long as Itachi was in the house he was able to maintain the seal, once he was out of the house the seals where useless. Shiv gave a small grin and put her palms together

"Summoning Jutsu"

Suddenly Shiv found herself outside Itachi's house. To her surprise the summoning had worked, wondering how Itachi could have been that idiotic was beyond her. He should of known that she would have been able to leave the minute he left the house but ultimately his stupidity was her freedom. Shiv instantly knew where she was going, she needed help and the only one who could possibly stand against both Itachi and Sasuke was Pein. Shiv placed her palms together once again, this time her destination was directly outside Pein's home.

"Summoning Jutsu"

Like before Shiv's summoning worked and her surroundings changed in the blink of an eye, as she looked around she found herself being hit with rain water, and before her was Pein's home. Running to the door she slammed on it as hard as she could hoping he was in. To her relief the door opened and stood before her was Pein.

"Shiv, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Please its urgent"

"Okay, come in and tell me what's going on"

Shiv followed Pein through the front door and into his living room, it had only been a day since she was last here and already it had felt like weeks. Shiv sat down on the couch with Pein standing opposite her, looking at her he knew whatever was troubling her was urgent. Without wasting her time by asking how she was he jumped straight to the point.

"So what's happened?"

"Itachi, its Itachi"

"What's he done?"

"Its what he's about to do, he's going to kill Sasuke"

"What! Why?"

"Because Itachi believes that he's the one who keeping me and him from being together. He blames Sasuke for me leaving him, saying something like he lured me away from Itachi. Saying that he's a distraction from the one I really love"

"So he's going to remove this distraction?"

"Yes, he thinks by killing Sasuke I'll instantly fall in love with him"

"Okay"

"He thinks that with Sasuke dead, I wont be distracted and will love him"

"Eh yeah I understand. You need to calm down, you kind of repeated yourself there"

"Huh?"

"Yeah anyway that's not the point, do you know where he is?"

"No, I have no idea. He just said that he found Sasuke and that he'll leave this morning to go and kill him"

"When did he say all this?"

"Last night, he had me locked inside his house"

"So why didn't you just summon yourself here?"

"He had special seals throughout the house, So long as he was in the house the seals where active"

"Hmm, did you try and summon?"

"Yes, twice"

"Hmm I was just wondering. Encase he was bluffing"

"Oh and I found out he did cheat on me, he was lying"

"Any idea who with?"

"I've got a pretty good idea but until I know for sure I wont say"

"Fair enough. Did he say anything else?"

"Eh, oh and he wants to know your weakness. He said he works for people who want to kill you"

"Ha, is that so? Well who are these people?"

"I have no idea. I'm guessing its people in the Akatsuki, it's the only explanation. Who else does he work with during his days?"

"Good point, but the idea that my own organisation would be planning a mutiny is ridiculous. All of them together wouldn't be able to stop me. Any idea who?"

"Well if you ask me it could be any of them. I think all of them are traitorous bastards, not one of them can be trusted"

"Considering I have no weakness it must have been funny to see his face when you told him that"

"I eh… I kind of said that you have a weakness"

"What did you say it was, please say rain. Then I'll laugh"

"I said… me"

Pein suddenly went silent, realising she was indeed probably the only real weakness he had. His love for her made him vulnerable when it came to threats from others, he knew he would try and save her at any cost.

"Hmm, well it doesn't matter what you said. The fact you're here and with me now makes that "weakness" useless. I can protect you better then anyone"

"I hope so, but we need to find Itachi and Sasuke"

"Indeed. But where to start"

"I have no idea. You know I bet that why Itachi set the seals the way he did, thinking about it now. I know for a fact he's not a stupid idiot, its not like him to make a childlike mistake as to make seals useless when you're not in the house. If he wanted to keep me prisoner he could of"

"What are you getting at?"

I getting at the fact that he knew I'd escape in the morning, and I bet he knew I'd come here. He wants us to try and stop him"

"What would that gain?"

"Maybe one of those sadistic plans of where he'll kill Sasuke in front of me as we arrive because we'll of taken all day to find him"

"Basically he wants you there to witness his death and by letting you go from his house, and the time it will take to find him he'll of already won the fight with Sasuke and be ready to just deliver the killing blow"

"Why not. He knows how much I care, and if he wants me to really believe he's killed him it would take being there as he kills him to believe it"

"Hmm, we need to figure out where he is. Fast"

"I have no idea. The only guess that I could come up with is an old Uchiha hideout"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it makes sense. Sasuke has been laying low, hidden away from Itachi. Being an Uchiha might draw him to some of their old hideouts"

"The only problem with your idea is that all the Uchiha hideouts aren't hidden anymore. There'd be no point in hiding in a place that isn't hidden"

"Ever heard the expression, the closer you are to danger the further you are from harm?"

"Okay, no I haven't. Please explain"

"Sigh, it means the closer he is to Itachi the safer he'll be. Itachi wouldn't of expected Sasuke to stay so close to him, hell it wouldn't surprise me if Itachi thought he'd skipped country. The only downside to that kind of plan is that you need to be extremely careful, one slip up and he'd have you"

"And now he's slipped up"

"Exactly, it wont take long. Itachi said himself that Sasuke would be dead by nightfall, meaning he doesn't have far to travel. Most of the day will be him fighting Sasuke"

"Very good reasoning. Okay so how many Uchiha hideouts are near Hidden Leaf?"

Pein looked at Shiv as she finished her question, she realised the answer before even thinking longer then a second. The sheer amount of hideouts near Hidden Leaf was unreal but she knew they had to be at one of them and Shiv was determined to find out which one.

"Well at least we know what to look for" Pein said confidently

"Yeah one building out of fifty" Shiv sighed

"Hey don't fret. You've figured out quite a lot from nothing, and considering you have given a good case I'm guessing you'll be right" Pein smiled

"Hmm thanks but all I've done is narrowed it from the entire country to a large square of it"

"Look, you know the two of them better then anyone. Is there anything Sasuke may of said to you in the past that might indicate where he is now"

"I don't think so, when we where together he didn't really talk about hiding away from Itachi"

"Well there is that main Uchiha structure to the west of Hidden Leaf, that building has always had a reputation of being a place of meeting. Maybe they've decided to be poetic"

"As far as I remember neither Sasuke or Itachi where fond of poetry. But you may be right, is there anything that you can do to check"

"Sure. I'll go there"

"Huh?"

"Look, I know what he means to you. I'll go and stop Itachi from killing Sasuke, I'll bring him back to you"

"Bring him back, you're going alone?"

"Well I don't want you there if everything goes bad"

"But I need to be there. I love him"

"I know, but I'd never forgive myself if I let you witness his death"

"But…"

"Please, Shiv stay here. I wont be long. If they're there I'll stop them. Should the worst come to the worst, I'll bring him back to you. No matter what state he's in. I promise"

"Pein"

"Hmm, its funny isn't it. I originally brought you here as nothing more then a toy to do with as I choose, but now you're so much more. You really have grown on me"

"You're nothing like you used to be, you remind me of someone I used to know"

"You've said. When I get back you can tell me what this person was like, but I will say its ironic because you remind me of an old friend I had once. You really are like her"

Shiv smiled at Pein as he turned away from her and headed toward the living room door, before he could exit Shiv called out to him. Stopping before he reached the door he turned his head back slightly.

"I know its asking a lot but I just want to say thank you and if you could do something for me when you find them"

"What would you have me do?"

"Please… eh… please try not to…"

"Hurt Itachi, I knew that before you even had to ask. I know you a good deal and despite how he's treated you, you still care. Don't worry, I'll make sure their both safe"

Pein turned his head towards the door and continued out the house, Shiv moved over to the window and watched as Pein walked out. He stood at the gate of his house and knelt down placing his hands on the floor, Shiv saw him mouth something and knew by the way he moved his lips he was using a summoning jutsu. In a flash Pein was gone and all Shiv could do was sit and wait for him to return. She walked back over to the couch and sat down, less then five seconds later she stood back up, unable to relax. Thinking of how bad this situation could get, the thoughts of Sasuke dead, or even Itachi dead.

Shiv didn't want either one to die and the she came to Pein. The more she thought about him the more she thought about her friend, while their appearances where very different something about Pein was very similar to him. She valued his life as much as the other two and couldn't bare the thought of Pein dying. Sitting back on the couch Shiv decided to lay down and attempt to get some rest, she closed her eyes and started to think about her life. From the times when she was with Nagato to the times when she was with Sasuke, suddenly all went dark and sleep overcame Shiv.

"Shivvy, Shivvy are you okay?"

Shiv opened her eyes to see a boy with long red hair kneeling in front of her. With him showing only one eye through his hair he smiled at Shiv's face. Shiv smiled back and sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just fell asleep"

"You always fall asleep here, what gives?"

"I don't know, maybe fishing is one of things that requires most of the day to achieve something and my approach is better then yours" Shiv said laughing

"Yeah well to prove you wrong once again, while you slept I got a basket full"

Shiv looked over his shoulder and saw the basket, he was telling the truth. It was full to the top with fish. Looking back to his face she smiled

"Your better then me at fishing anyway so don't gloat. Besides I really come here because its quiet and relaxing"

"What's wrong with back home?"

"Oh you know, her. She always talks, trying to impress you and interrupting us when we want to be alone"

"She's not that bad is she?"

"No she's worse. All she does is complain"

"Yeah well Konan's always been a little bit moody when it comes to the simple things"

"Nagato I don't know why you have her around with us. Granted she can help us gather food and stuff but other then that all she does is complain"

"I've never noticed"

"That's because when your around she changes her personality to someone kind and caring. Trying to impress you by giving you paper flowers. I swear if she annoys me again I'll chase her with scissors, or maybe fire"

Nagato giggled at Shiv's comment, looking at her he sighed

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well you could share some fish, put some in my basket so I don't look bad at this"

"Or I could kiss you"

Suddenly their lips touched and Shiv was silenced. She closed her eyes and embraced their moment, she loved Nagato with all her heart and soul, and nothing would tear them apart. Even Konan and her constant annoyance. Pulling away from the kiss Shiv looked at him and smiled

"I love you"

"Good, I hope you do. I love you more"

"We'll see" Shiv played back

Nagato stood up pulling Shiv up with him. Both then looked towards the pond and watched the water shimmer, looking back at each other Nagato reached for the basket and gave more then half the amount of fish to Shiv. Shiv smiled and then the two started walking away from the pond.

"Come on, lets head home"

"I'm right behind you"

"So did you enjoy yourself today, despite the fact you've just been asleep all day?"

"I'd say so, and I haven't been asleep all day thank you very much"

"Maybe so, but I'm glad you've enjoyed your self" Nagato smiled

"I'm just happy to be with you" Shiv smiled back

The two continued on towards home as they joined hands. Little did Nagato know but Shiv had something planned for him, smiling in excitement Nagato couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her in such a good mood. After another ten minutes of walking the two approached the entrance to the cave, once inside Nagato placed the basket of fish down on a small wooden table. As he placed it Konan walked out from another section of the cave.

"Oh Nagato you're back"

"Hello Konan" He replied in a monotone voice

"Oh you got quite a haul didn't you. I knew you'd do well"

"Shiv got a bigger load then me. Look at hers"

"I'm sure she did. Anyway lets eat" Konan said not taking notice of Shiv's basket

Konan walked away from the two and entered the back section of the cave. Going deeper inside. Shiv looked at Nagato not looking amused.

"What's her problem? She didn't even look at me, let alone the basket"

"God knows"

"Well she better change her attitude or I'll change her face"

"That's a bit extreme isn't it?"

"Yeah well I just don't trust her. Considering she hasn't been all that nice to me either why should I be nice to her?"

"Well why don't you be the bigger person and just ignore her. If she wants me so bad you know full well that I'm yours, and I intend to stay that way"

"I know I know, she just gets on my nerves. Badly"

"You looked really happy before, come on we'll eat something and then you can chill"

"Oh I almost forgot!"

"Huh?"

"I made this for you while you where fishing today"

Shiv placed her basket beside Nagato's and pulled something out of her pocket. Nagato watched as the item unravelled from her hand. Hanging from her hand was a necklace, she had carved it from wood in the shape of a heart. Joining it together with a metal chain. Nagato's eyes widened at the sight of it, now he understood why she was so happy on the way home.

"Wow, its beautiful. Like you"

"I've wanted to make something like this for you for ages. I just never had the time"

"I thought you where asleep"

"No, I was turned over but I wasn't asleep. I was busy carving this for you. Like it?"

"I love it, thank you"

Shiv handed Nagato the present and he undone the back, placing around his neck he tied it back together. Nagato looked up and Shiv and smiled, joining hands together they kissed. Suddenly from across the room they heard footsteps coming towards them and they broke from each other. From the shadows came Konan.

"Nagato, you still here silly? Could you take the baskets into the other room for me. I want to make a start on dinner"

"Eh sure"

Nagato picked up the two baskets and walked away from Shiv, leaving her with Konan. Thinking about what Nagato had suggested she gave a faint smile towards Konan but only a cold face was given back.

"I know what your doing you know! I saw you"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't plan coy with me, I saw you kiss him. Rubbing your hands all over him, slobbering your lips all over him. Well your out of luck, he's mine"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"I SAW YOU!"

"So, so what. What me and Nagato do is our business, not yours"

"Well you know what, I think the time to tell you is now. That way he'll be all mine"

"What are you talking about?"

"Its about your fam…"

Suddenly Konan's words where stopped by Nagato's footsteps. As he entered the room Konan went quiet, turning to look at him she changed her expression to a smile

"Oh Nagato your done already?"

"You only asked me to put baskets down, its not that hard"

"Come on then, lets eat. After you Nagato, I'll treat you to a good meal. After all the work you've done today you deserve it"

Nagato glanced at Shiv seeing her entire facial expression changed since he left the room, she looked like she was going to kill someone. Not wanting to ask while Konan was present he walked towards the room with the fish in it. Konan looked at Shiv and whispered

"You got lucky. I'll give you tonight, tomorrow I'll burst your bubble. I swear it"

Konan then followed behind Nagato towards the food leaving Shiv standing by the table. She couldn't believe what had happened, while Konan had always been a bit nasty in the past this time she was like an animal. Shiv suddenly lost her appetite knowing that she was in there but the thought of Nagato's smile calmed her down. Shiv couldn't help but wonder what Konan was going to say and what she meant by she only had tonight left. One thing was for certain though, she loved Nagato and he loved her and nothing would tear them apart.

Suddenly Shiv jumped up from the sofa, looking around her surroundings she saw that she was in Pein's home. Swinging herself round she sat up right and looked at the time on the nearby clock. Pein had been gone for four hours now, surely he must of found Itachi and Sasuke by now. Thinking of what to do to pass the time she stood up and left the living room giving in to her curiosity. Shiv had never considered that even while she stayed with Pein she never explored his home and while he was gone she thought it a prime time to explore. Going up the stairs she entered his bedroom and looked around, firstly seeing his bed followed by a few shelving units by the bed. She had never noticed these before and wanted to see what he was into. If anything.

Looking at the shelves she saw books amongst other documents, continuing her look around she saw his Akatsuki ring. Looking at symbol for Zero in its royal blue background she hadn't even noticed him not wearing it, next to his ring were a number of coins obviously some spare change. Turning from the shelves she saw a drawing unit on the other side of the room, coloured black with a metallic finish she walked over to it and opened the top draw, looking inside she noticed a number of pieces of jewellery.

"Wow Pein I didn't expect you to be the type" Shiv muttered sarcastically

Shiv continued to rummage through his draw and found all sorts of things, few things took Shiv's notice however but a number of necklaces caught her eye. Pulling the group out she looked at them, the first she saw was covered in rubies and sapphires. The next was covered in emeralds with a small pearl in the front, Shiv looked at it and smiled at the thought of Pein wearing such girlish necklaces. Looking at the others she saw another with diamonds and gold, one had Silver with a blue chain and the last was a simple necklace with a metal chain.

"Wow, what happened? This one looks tacky compared to the others"

Looking at it closer she saw the metal chain had a small wooden heart attached to it and instantly Shiv's eyes widened.

"What! This, this is the necklace I gave to… to"

Suddenly Shiv heard a bang from downstairs and she immediately pocketed the necklace, turning around she left Pein's bedroom and went to check what the noise was. Going downstairs she saw the living room door had been opened wider then she left it and moved towards the door. Looking in she saw the back of Pein and smiled

"Pein!"

Pein turned around to look at Shiv but his face didn't share her happiness, with his cold look he had blood over his face and his cloak had been torn in several places on his torso, seeing he didn't have his headband as well Shiv's expression dropped and she felt afraid of asking what had happed.

"Shiv… I'm, I'm so sorry"

Instantly Shiv knew what had happened and tears built up beneath her eyes, feeling them trickle down her face she fell to the floor in despair. Pein instantly moved to comfort her by knelling beside her and cuddling her as she wept, Pein started stroking Shiv's hair softly knowing that she was dying inside and that she could never really show how much the news really hurt. Barely able to talk Shiv lifted her head up and dared ask the question, but she couldn't. Pein knew she wanted to know and answered her unasked question

"Itachi, he killed Sasuke. Burnt his body completely. There wasn't anything left, I tried to stop the fighting by getting in the way of both of them, I tried to hold them both off but they where to determined to kill each other. Sasuke knocked me down when I was focused on Itachi and then Itachi took advantage of the distraction, it was a point blank hit. He was incinerated, it was too quick to be painful, but Itachi did…"

Pein stopped talking seeing that it wasn't helping Shiv, but knowing what happened was exactly what she needed to hear. Wiping the tears from her face she looked up once more and attempted to speak

"What… What happened, to eh… to Itachi?"

"He barely survived himself, after Sasuke was killed he collapsed due to using up all his chakra. He was badly beat up himself though, at the moment he's in the Hidden Rain hospital. I took him there and then came back as soon as I could"

"How badly beat up did he get?"

"Eh, a broken arm, bad cuts and gashes across his chest and back. Cuts across his face and a dislocated foot. All that and his drain of chakra he's lucky to be alive"

"How quick was…"

"Extremely, he didn't feel it"

"What about before that though, was he beat up like Itachi?"

"Not as much but he was getting tiered quickly, he had a few cuts and bruises over his body but otherwise he was in perfect health. It was the element of surprise and Itachi's speed that did it"

"How long did it take to find them?"

"Almost instantly, they where right where you said. They hade already been fighting for about two hours and then I joined in. When I entered the building they both stopped and we all exchanged words"

"What did you say?"

"Eh well when I entered the room they instantly stopped, albeit quite a distance from each other but we spoke. I started by say I was here to stop them from killing each other and then Itachi just replied with "Because _she _wants you to?" Sasuke then asked who _she_ was and I answered. His reaction was nice to see and would of made you happy. He smiled. He then said that now he had more of a reason to win this fight, but I said that you wanted both of them alive. The rest was more of an argument between the two of which one you loved more and Itachi just said that he would kill Sasuke and then me to keep you. I said I would stop them both from killing each other causing Sasuke to say he would kill me to get to Itachi. After that the three way fight started"

"I understand. I just need time"

"Of course. Look stay here for the time being, Itachi is currently in hospital and with Sasuke… I don't want you on your own, especially after what's happened"

"Thank you. Can I go upstairs? I want to lay down"

"Yeah sure, I'll go you something to eat"

"No thanks I'm not very hungry. I just want to think things over"

"Okay, listen if you need anything just ask"

"Sure, and thank you again"

"No problem"

Shiv lifted herself off the ground and stood up, Pein did the same and stood up with her. Together they left the living room and went upstairs, entering the bedroom Shiv sat on the left side of the bed and lifted her legs up on to it. Pein walked around and sat on the other side, once down he removed his cloak and threw it to the side. Turning to look at Shiv he noticed her hand in her pocket.

"I know it's not the best thing to ask but, are you okay?" Pein asked

"I'm fine"

Shiv pulled her hand out of her pocket with the necklace in her palm. Her grasped hand caught the eye of Pein.

"What you got a hold of?" Pein asked looking at her hand

"Actually I was going to ask you about this. I found this today and I wanted to ask where you got it"

Shiv opened her hand and revealed the necklace. Pein's face changed as he looked upon it.

"That's, that's an old necklace. I got that from, from someone special. Why?"

"It just I made a necklace like this as a child to someone very dear to me, it just looks like the one I made"

"Well I will admit, the person that made this was called Shiv. But she's dead. Has been for years"

"I gave it to my friend, he was very special to me too and he's dead"

"I'm sorry to hear that, anyway can I have it back. it's the only thing I have left from her"

"Sure"

Shiv handed the necklace to Pein and once in his grasp he clenched it tightly.

"Means a lot to you I take it?" Shiv asked

"Yes, she gave me the necklace the day before she left"

"Oh, why did she leave?"

"She was found out trying to kill me"

"Wow, I left my home and friend the day after I gave him the necklace too, another person that we stayed with tried to kill me, after admitting to killing my parents"

"That's horrible. I'm sorry"

"Its okay, I just wish I were able to of said goodbye, I loved him dearly. I guess I still do"

"How did he die?"

"I don't know, I just know he is. I've seen his grave stone"

"Hmm I never stopped loving her. Even when I was shown proof of her betrayal I never stopped"

"And she was called Shiv?"

"Yes, ironic isn't it?"

"Well yeah considering what I was brought here for originally"

"Hmm"

"How long did you know her for?"

"Oh ten, eleven years I think"

"Wow. I've known my friend as long as I can remember, I'd say the same. About ten years"

"What was his name?"

"His surname I could never pronounce but his name was Nagato"

Pein's face suddenly dropped. Things where to strange to be accidents or coincidence.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive but are you playing games with me?" Pein asked

"What do you mean?" Shiv asked back

"What I mean is that Nagato is my name"

"Huh. What do you mean that's your name?"

"As in Nagato is my name. Nagato Uzumaki"

"That's not possible. That's my friends name"

"Oh really I thought you couldn't remember his surname"

"I said I couldn't pronounce it, not that I didn't remember it"

"What are you trying to say, that your Shiv. The same Shiv from my childhood?"

"I didn't say that. Besides who's to say that your not pretending to be my Nagato. Other then this necklace I found I haven't found a single thing that proves that you're him"

"This necklace was given to me the day before she left, in the entrance to our cave hideaway"

"Who told you that?"

"No one because I am Nagato!"

"I don't believe that your him. The man that brought me here to rape, the one who's changed my body. My Nagato wouldn't do that"

"Well if your really telling the truth then I am!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Your Shiv. Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

"Stop it, your not my Nagato!"

"Why would I lie? What would I have to gain?"

"I don't know, you're the leader of the Akatsuki, I was brought here to be used originally. Maybe your plan was to get information from me so you looked up on my history"

"Don't be ridiculous! I still can't believe it. You're alive!"

"I said stop it, I wont believe you. There's no proof"

"Wait you said before that you go to a grave. Is it the one on the hill by the pond?"

"…"

"Well?"

"You've been stalking me"

"No I haven't. I know because its me, hell I put that grave stone there myself"

"How dare you disrespect my friend. I love him"

"Look I can prove it, just bare with me and I'll tell you… Please"

"Fine, if you really can prove it then I'll listen but I'm warning you that I remember everything exactly as it happened so I'll know if you're lying"

Pein and Shiv sat together on the bed as Pein began to talk, he couldn't believe his eyes. Shiv, the girl from his childhood and his lifelong love had been returned to him. While Shiv herself didn't want to except that Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki and her rapist was the Nagato from her childhood a small part of her wanted it to be true as she knew that she loved him still.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Animal Path Saga**


	7. Revelations

**C7 - Revelations **

"Where should I start?" Pein asked

"From the beginning. If you are really Nagato I want to know why you have a grave stone"

"I did that because of you"

"What do you mean because of me?"

"When I finally gave up and thought you were dead I wanted to be with you. I killed everything that knew you so that the person you knew would be with you. After that, I changed my name and finally mastered my Rinnegan. Following that I formed the Akatsuki I started my mission to ensure peace throughout the world, to make sure that no one would ever go through what we did as children"

"You did all that for me? How long did you search for me?"

"I searched for months, in the end Konan said she found you dead. She then said she cremated your body"

"I bet she did. Wait a second, if your Nagato then that would suggest that the woman in the Akatsuki is Konan. Am I right?"

"Well yes, she stayed with me since we met. After you left and up until now. Didn't you make the connection in all the meetings when she stated her name?"

"No, I didn't really think about her. I hate her"

"Still? I thought after all this time a small grudge against her would fade"

"You don't know what she did to me that's why"

"Well what did she do?"

"She killed my parents; she gloated about it the day I left. She killed them and tried to kill me, she then came up with this great explanation of how she was going to turn you against me by saying that I was planning to kill you"

"She came to me with proof that you were going to kill me; I didn't want to believe it. All she said to that was why would you of left if you were innocent. I still don't believe you were planning to kill me"

"I wasn't. She wanted you all to herself"

"Well she never got me. I changed when you left"

"Don't I know it, look at you. I changed a lot too actually…"

"I can see… So do you believe me? Please say that you do"

"I guess I want to but at the same time I don't. I thought you were dead, I didn't think you cared"

"I understand why you don't want to accept it. After what I've done to you, I don't expect you to ever forgive me but knowing you're alive. I just want to make amends, I still love you"

"That's just it; even if you are him I don't know if I still love you. Especially given the circumstances"

"What circumstances?"

"The whole thing about what you did to me. I can't just ignore it even if you are him. What you did was wrong and cruel and while I can forgive it, I may never be able to forget it. Then there's the whole thing with Sasuke and Itachi"

"Would you give it a chance though?"

"I don't know. I need time to think, remember that Sasuke has only just been killed. I need to sort out my feelings for him before I sort out my feelings for someone else who's dead. Well who I thought was dead"

"You believe me then?"

"I guess I do, when I look at you I see Nagato. I guess something about you has always reminded me of him eh I mean you. You know what I mean"

"I do, I can understand the confusion. Look… I just want to say sorry for everything, the rape, the cruelty, and the lack of care... I'm just sorry for everything I've done to you"

"I believe you. You sound honest when you say it but it will be something that I won't be able to forgot easily"

"I know"

Pein looked away from Shiv as she spoke, feeling horrible about all he had done to her over the last few months. Knowing that the chance for his happy ending was slipping away, he looked back to Shiv seeing into her deep purple Rinnegan eyes. Shiv herself looked towards Nagato, seeing a face that she knew but didn't know at the same time. Thinking about how poetic her life had turned out so far in terms of how Nagato had treated her. She thought of the fact that he'd taken her virginity, thinking about that fact that if she'd known it was him from the start she would of probably just let him. Looking back at Pein she looked and she saw Nagato. Realising many things had changed; it was the subtle difference's that she noticed however, that made him not the Nagato she remembered. Giving a faint smile, she looked deep into his own Rinnegan thinking of all the time she had missed. She couldn't help but wonder what he must have gone through to change so much, not only killing his name but his likeness as well. As she stared into his eyes, her mind began to wander, thinking of the good old times in the cave, the times at the pond catching fish. Suddenly Shiv's faint smile fully shown.

"Do you remember when we were younger and we used to sit by the big pond and catch fish together?"

"Of course. You'd always fall asleep under the tree while I caught all the fish, which was random. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I'm just thinking about all the times we spent together" Shiv replied smiling

"It's good to see you smile, after everything that's happened I thought you might never even grin at me again"

"Don't be silly. It's true that what's happened hurts but looking at you now, after everything we've been through together. What you meant to me back then… what you mean to me now. I just can't stay angry at you, I love you to much"

Pein almost choked hearing Shiv, he couldn't believe it. His childhood love still loved him despite everything he'd done to her, despite everything she'd been through recently. Not wanting to seem eager he didn't move, if Shiv wanted him he would let her take the first step that way knowing that she wanted him. Shiv continued to look into his eyes, seeing the person she once knew buried deep inside. Knowing that every inch of her wanted to be close to him she moved towards him slowly reaching her hand out to his. Pein watched her hand move towards his, still cautious of what she could do, as their hands met she grasped it and with her thumb she rubbed the top of his hand. Instantly Pein knew she meant every word she said, and her feelings towards him had only grown over the time apart. Looking back into her eyes, he saw nothing but love and care and for the first time in what felt as if a lifetime Pein could feel tears building up. Shiv clenched his hand tight, seeing a tear trickle down his face her smile faded

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine. It's just everything I've wanted for; well a long time has come true. I can't say how happy I actually am"

Shiv smiled at Pein as she wiped his tear away, seeing that even with his changes there still lay the friend that she knew and cared for.

"Well maybe it's all apart of gods plan"

Pein smirked at her words, but then as he looked at Shiv he thought of the future. Then it hit him, Itachi. So long as Itachi was an issue, he and Shiv wouldn't have a future and even though he killed Sasuke, Shiv still cared for him.

"There still remains the Itachi problem"

"I know… it's just that"

"You still care for him" Pein interrupted

"Yes"

Shivs eyes met Peins as she spoke knowing that the question would be asked eventually. Feeling that she at least owed him an answer, she felt it unessary it lie. Pein's face dropped as her eyes met his but it wasn't the fact that she had said yes to his question that caused it. It was the fact that she felt conflicted when it came to pick whom she wanted.

"Listen, knowing you're alive and well has made me happy. However, seeing you torn is only breaking me up inside. Go and see Itachi, you have a few things to discuss I think"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you thought I was dead and even now you know I'm alive, after what I've done to you I cant expect you to fling yourself into my arms now can I. Besides, since me you've had other lovers, why should they suddenly be dropped to second place. Go, see Itachi and talk"

"I can't forgive him for what he's done"

"You'll find a way, you love him"

Shiv sighed at Pein's words, she finally had Nagato back from the dead and now she had Itachi to contend with, not only that but the next conversation with him would involve Sasuke. Looking towards the window, she thought of how she would approach Itachi, knowing that he was barely alive and in hospital, the last thing he needed was an argument.

"When should I go and speak to him?"

"I would give him the night to rest and see him tomorrow morning. You can sleep in the spare room if you find it awkward; if not then you know where you sleep" Pein said smiling

"I won't find it awkward. In fact I'll find it nostalgic, havent slept in bed with Nagato for a long long time"

"Hmm I supose. Didn't see it like that"

"I guess I'll worry about all of this Itachi business tomorrow. In the meantime why don't we catch up?"

"Love too" Pein said smiling

"So do you still know how to make a decent dinner or do we have to go fishing again to get a good meal?" Shiv asked jokingly

"I've always been a good cook thank you very much"

"Then why was I eating nothing but sloppy crap when I was here"

Pein's eyes looked towards the floor. Knowing that even while she was joking, it wasn't funny. He treated her horribly while she stayed with him. Feeding her barly anything and constantly raping her, the guilt started to tear his insides up now realising it was his dearest friend and love of his life that he'd been abusing for months. Standing up Pein turned away from Shiv feeling as if he didn't deserve to look at her, instantly however, he felt a hand against his sholder. Looking slightly behind him he saw Shiv's face.

"I'm sorry, I really am"

"Hey, it's okay"

"No its not, I can't believe the way I acted. But it what I deserve, I shouldn't treat anyone like that and the way I learnt my lesson was by treating my only love like she was less then crap"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up; I didn't mean to upset you"

"Its fine really, it's my punishment for treating you the way I did. It will be a constant reminder for the rest of my life"

"Come on, let's get some food. That always cheers me up"

Shiv and Pein walked towards the kichen to look for food, once inside Shiv immediately opened the fridge to see what she could make.

"Hmm well you ironically have fish in here"

"Yeah. I got chicken too if your'e in the meat kind of mood"

"Meh, I'm just hungry, plain and simple. I really don't mind what I eat"

"Well do you want something that will fill you for the rest of the day or do you want something later?"

"Hmm, well I don't really mind. I guess I'll want something later, you know me. Always eating"

"I guess, the fact it doesn't show is a real gift"

Six hours later Pein and Shiv where just finishing a small meal. Shiv looked over to the window seeing the sky darkended.

"Wow, talk about the day flying. I didn't even notice the sun go down"

"I suppose. But then you have been trying to keep yourself busy. You even started reading those books that I gave you months ago"

"Yeah, I guess they really are handy. I can use a good amount of Jutsu's now thanks to those books. I'd say the one I'm impressed with would be the fire ball jutsu"

"It is useful, I've used it to get out of sticky situations myself. How about you're Rinnegan?"

"I can use some of the rinne skills now, for one I can see through your eyes just the same way you can see through mine. I can also fully use my summoning skills to the maximum; all the creatures I summon now have the Rinnegan as well. I can see through their eyes"

"I'm proud of your progress, you've done well. I couldn't help but notice that you looked at the fire ball jutsu technique first"

"What of it?" Shiv said defensively

"I just noticed that it's… you know"

"Itachi's favourite jutsu?"

"Well yes"

"Don't worry, I only learned it because I've seen from him how useful it is. I didn't learn it to have something in common with him"

"You've had your mind on him all day haven't you?" Pein asked bluntly

Shiv sighed thinking about what to answer, but she knew that lying would serve no purpose. Looking at Pein she answered

"To be honest… I haven't been able to take my mind off him all day, I'm worried about him. But at the same time I'm angry at him"

"Because of what happened?"

"Exactly! He killed Sasuke, his own brother. He tormented me and for what? Just so he could find your weakness. I care for him as much as I hate him!"

Pein placed his hand on Shiv's shoulder for support, realising how much pain this entire ordeal was causing her.

"Listen, why don't you visit, I know I suggested going tomorrow but if you're feeling like this then I don't thing you'll get any sleep, if you go now and talk you'll finally get some answers to the questions that you want to ask. Maybe even get some closure from him"

"Closure?"

"To the answers that you want to ask. To how you feel about him. I know you still care for him and I know you what to change him back to the way he used to be. But if he can't, at least you'll get some closure from him by talking to him about all this"

"I suppose. I guess I should say sorry to you though"

"What for?" Pein asked confused

"Talking to you about all this Itachi and Sasuke business. It can't be easy hearing about how I feel about another man, especially since you love me still"

"Don't be, I understand completely. Besides its not like you don't hold feelings for me, you just don't know what to think at the moment and for good reason"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be this understanding. But what you say is true, I do care for him, just as much as I care for you. Until I know where my feelings stand with him I cant make a decision"

"Well I'll be here, I'd say I've always been their for you but the irony would be unreal"

Shiv giggled at Pein attempt to lighten the mood, looking back out to the sky she had made her mind up. She was going to see Itachi, speak to him and finally get some answers and to face her own inner demons with her feelings around him. Standing up from the kitchen table, she looked down at Pein sitting beside her. He knew that she was planning to go and stood up to show his support.

"Well at least you can directly summon there now. I remember when you had to walk everywhere"

"Yeah, and because of that so did you" Shiv giggled

"Hmm don't remind me. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm thankful for the support but I need to do this alone. I won't be long; Itachi isn't really one for long conversations, even when he is telling the truth"

"At least now you've almost compliantly mastered your Rinnegan he won't be able to use any genjutsu's on you"

"Erg… that the eye illusions right?"

"Sigh, yes. His Sharingan illusions. You should be able to see right past them now"

"Okay just making sure, the terminology still escapes me" Shiv laughed

"Hmm, well when you come back I'll have to have a little crash course with you on the terminology" Pein smirked

"Okay then, well I don't know how long I'll be but I won't be too long"

"Just take care, if you need me for anything I'm only a summon away"

"I know, I love you"

"You said it?"

"Yeah, I know"

"Well does that mean that you've already made your decision?"

"Sigh… I don't know. We'll have to see"

"Hmm… well you'd best be off then. Take care of yourself. I love you Shiv"

Suddenly Shiv placed her hand down on the ground and she opened her mouth.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke Shiv left Pein's house and found herself in the halls of the hospital. Now she started her search for Itachi and finally some honest answers. Looking down the hallway Shiv looked for the main entrance helpdesk, hoping to find someone that knew where Itachi was being kept. As she walked around the halls of the hospital, she saw no one. Not a single member of staff. Shiv sighed wondering why there wasn't any staff around and continued her search for Itachi not letting it discourage her. Finally finding the helpdesk she saw a woman sitting behind the desk, as she approached the desk the woman looked directly at her

"Can I help you?"

"Eh yes please. Can you tell me where Itachi Uchiha is"

"Are you a relative?"

"No, not exactly. But I'm someone close to him"

"Ah, okay well he's in ward six. Third floor"

"Thank you, oh can I ask where all the staff are?"

"We're only a small hospital, most of the staff finish early anyway. Our night staff is currently in though"

"Oh, okay. Well thanks anyway"

Shiv left the helpdesk and followed the corridors to the stairway. Opening the door she looked up to see the stairs leading the way to Itachi and with the thought of seeing him again Shiv began to climb. Upon reaching the third floor, she exited the stairway and found herself in a new set of hallways. Following the signs at the corners of each corridor, she found herself entering ward six and before her lay the man, she sought. Itachi Uchiha.

"I found you"

Shiv looked upon Itachi, barely able to recognise him in his bandages. Seeing a chair beside his bedside she sat down beside him, looking over him as he slept. As shiv watched him breath she couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened to him, for all that had happened between him and Sasuke.

"Itachi… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything"

Watching him breath as she spoke gave Shiv hope that he'd recover fully, but she knew that a long coversation was ahead of her when he woke up. Suddenly Shiv's eyes caught movement, Itachi's hand twitched back and forth causing Shiv to give a small smile.

"Please wake up. Please Itachi"

Shiv's words to Itachi caused his hand to twich like before, clearly her words where being heard and on some level Itachi was answering. Not giving up, Shiv continued to speak hoping to bring him around. After ten minutes Shiv's efforts hadn't gone unrewarded as movement was now showing and Itachi was coming through.

"Please Itachi, wake up"

"Shi…"

Suddenly Shiv's face lit up, hearing the faint voice from Itachi lifted her spirits and a fully blossomed smile showed on her face.

"Oh Itachi. Yes I'm here, don't worry"

"Shiv"

Itachi's voice was faint but there, Shiv immediately took his hand and grasped it tight, showing the love for him in one small movement.

"I thought I lost you"

"Sasuke" Itachi whispered

"He's… Err, he's"

"Dead" Itachi answered

"Yes, you killed him"

"Good"

Shiv's hand loosened at the sound of Itachi's words, now this was the difficult part that she wasn't looking forward to. Itachi pulled himself up to face Shiv completely disregarding the pain involved. Shiv's hand left the palm of Itachi's as he sat up and now sitting up, he looked directly at Shiv knowing that she wanted to talk about what happened.

"I take it you want to know what happened?" Itachi asked

"That would be a good start"

"Well like I said, I'd kill him by the time sunset hit the sky"

"There wasn't any need for that, he was your brother. Why?"

"I hated him, he was keeping you from being focused on me"

"Don't you dare try and justify your actions by blaming me. The only thing I'm guilty for is causing you two to hate each other. You didn't have to kill him"

"Yes I did. Now he's out of the way you shouldn't have any problems settling with me now"

"You've got to be joking. You kill the man I love and you expect me to fling myself into your arms because of it"

"Well you only have me to love now. Theirs no one else alive that you love"

"Heh, yeah. Things have changed dramatically since you got put in here"

"Meaning what?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about"

Itachi looked deep into Shiv's eyes, almost like staring into her soul and then it hit him.

"Pein"

"Excuse me" Shiv said defensivly

"You love him don't you?"

"That's none of your business"

"I think it is, just remember that I work for people that want to kill him"

"Yeah about that. Tell me who these people are"

"Why should I?" Itachi answered aggressively

"Because if you care in any shape or form then you'd care for my happiness"

"What?"

"Itachi I know you care about me. I know the real you is still in there somewhere, the man I do love, the honest one, the kind one, the one who is hurting because they've needlessly killed their own brother"

"That man is dead"

"Then my love for you is dead as well then"

"What! Are you saying you don't love me anymore"

"If you're not the Itachi that I remember then no"

"I cant lose you, I love you too much"

"Don't lie, you just wanted Pein's weakness from me so you can kill him"

"That's not true"

"I don't believe you and why should I?"

Itachi stayed silent knowing that Shiv made a good point. Even if he was telling the truth she wouldn't believe him. Even after everything he'd done to get her it had only driven her futher away. Shiv stood up and walked to the foot of Itachi's bed, looking at him she sighed.

"I guess this is what I needed… to say goodbye to you"

"Wait, please don't go" Itachi pleaded

"Why. You don't care"

"Yes I do, look I wasn't lying about loving you"

"Whatever. Even if your telling the truth you've never shown it. Locking me in your house, cheating on me. Yeah that shows how much you care"

"Okay okay, I admit I've done wrong but I do love you. Please don't go"

"Give me one good reason"

"Because I can be useful. Look just hear me out, I cant lose you. I love you"

"I'll sit back down but you better have something intresting to say"

Shiv moved back towards the chair and sat back down at Itachi's side. Looking away from him and facing the window near the chair Shiv gave a frustrated sigh. Itachi knew he was walking on a very thin layer of glass and had to win her back, looking at her he began to speak

"Firstly I want to say sorry"

"Oh wow, because that makes me forgive you killing Sasuke"

"I'm not asking for forgivness, just the chance to show you that I do care"

"Well go on then"

"Okay bare with me, I guess I'll start with the plot to kill Pein. Now as you know, I was trying to get his weakness from you. With you being his Animal Path you are probably the only one who knew so that's why you where targeted. The rape from the Akatsuki members, me finding you. It was all set up for you to trust me and reveal Pein's secrets"

"Deidara and Hidan where told to rape me!? By who?"

"Her name is Konan"

"I knew it" Shiv whispered

"You know her?" Itachi asked

"Never mind, what else?"

"Well I know she's working for someone. His name is Tobi, he's the Akatsuki member that wears the mask. The two of them have a good number of the Akatsuki on their side, all of them are willing to betray Pein for Tobi and Konan"

"Why, what does Tobi want Pein dead for?"

"His power, he wants his Rinnegan. Konan on the other hand wants you dead, don't know why"

"Oh I have a good idea. Continue"

"Well I was told to gain your trust. The thing is I was told to do this when it became public knowledge that Pein had a new Animal Path. I didn't know it was you until I saw you properly when I saved you from Deidara and Hidan"

"You mean when you were told to come in and look after me?" Shiv spat

"I didn't know it was you. I thought you where dead"

"I get that a lot. Just continue"

"Well after we started living together Konan kept coming round to check on my progress. She was becoming frustrated with the lack of results and wanted to kill you that night you heard us. It was the only way to keep her from hurting you"

"Your telling me that you cheated to keep me safe?"

"It wont make up for the fact that I did cheat but it's the truth. In the end I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want you to give me the answers because then Konan would just kill you. So I started acting cruel and horrible. It made you hate me, despise me and eventully rebell aginest me"

"You were a monster to keep me safe from that blue haired dog?"

"I'm not proud of it, I love you. But it was the only thing I could think of to keep you alive. If you hated me then you wouldn't give me answers, meaning you where still useful to Konan"

"Hmm… Then how does Sasuke fit in to all of this. How do you justify killing your brother?"

"I'm not proud of it but he was becoming an issue for the Akatsuki. He blamed me for your supposed death and he set out to kill me, in the end he wasn't the same man that you loved. I killed him because he tried to kill me and if I had died then I know you would of soon after. I was the only one keeping you alive. I couldn't lose against Sasuke. I needed to win"

"You killed your brother to save my life?"

"Yes"

"So why did you use the weakest possible seal on your house, having it immediately useless once you left the building?"

"Because I knew you'd flee to Pein, and if I lost then Konan would of come to kill you, or would have had any other member of the Akatsuki do it. With Pein you'd be more then safe"

"Who's working for the whore?"

"Almost all the Akatsuki are on Tobi's side, hench why they barely listen to Pein. Sasori however has remined loyal to Pein"

"Why did you start working for her?"

"The real question is why did I start to work for Tobi, Konan's only the second in command. But she's the one that's been put in charge of finding out Pein's weakness"

"Whatever, she's still _your_ boss so you are working for her. So answer the question, why did you start working for her?"

"Strength in numbers. Pein's allies in the Akatsuki consist of just one person, I'd rarther fight two then eight"

"He knows about this you know. Pein's only aware of this now because I told him only recently though"

"What was his reponce?"

"He thought the idea was funny, saying that all of you together wouldn't be able to stop him"

"I hope for his sake he's right"

"Oh believe me, he's not joking"

"For what its worth, I'd rather see you safe with Pein then hurt the way you already have been. I'm sorry for causing all the pain. I do still love you"

"I actually believe you"

"You do?"

"Yes, there was just something about the way you spoke, it was to honestly said to be a lie"

"I am telling you the truth. I swear it"

"I need to tell Pein who his enemies are"

"Your leaving?"

"I have to, Pein needs to know whos plotting against him"

Shiv stood up and moved to the foot of Itachi's bed, looking at the exit to the ward she then looked back to Itachi. Learning the truth about Itachi had rekindled her love for him, knowing now that he did it all for her. As she looked at him she felt her hatred sink, and with it was left only a smile.

"I undertsand. Look, I know its not much but if you need help then I'll be there for you"

"You just concentrate on getting healed up. Let me worry about Pein"

"I'll be fine in a day or two. Just take what I've said. I don't expect Pein to believe me but I'm there for aid should you two need it"

"Thanks Itachi, it means a lot. After everything you've said I'm actually finding myself believing you. Just don't play on my trust because if you are saying all this to make us trust you again, then the next time I'll let Pein kill you"

"I guess I deserve that threat and I'm sorry for making you mistrust me. I'll prove my worth to you, I love you"

"I know and I'd like to say it back but it will be awhile before I say it without thinking that your lying to me"

Shiv slowly walked towards the entrance of the ward and stopped in the door way, looking back to Itachi she saw his eyes meet hers.

"If what you say is true, then you've earned my trust and my love. Just recover, because your not useful if you're dead"

"Hmm, just watch yourself Shiv, I don't want you to get hurt. I cant lose you"

"Your not going to… if your telling the truth. Just remember that I have the Jutsu's to protect myself now"

"When I'm out I'll be back at home. Just summon if you need me. I love you Shiv"

Shiv started walking out of the ward not looking back at Itachi, not knowing what to believe anymore. As she walked out of the ward she slightly looked back once more at Itachi and muttered.

"I love you to"

Once outside the ward Shiv looked around for any signs of staff and remembered what the woman at the helpdesk said. As she started making her way back to the helpdesk she began to feel uneasy, almost like she was being watched. Coming back to the helpdesk Shiv saw the woman that she spoke to before. Approaching the woman she looked up at Shiv.

"Find the ward?"

"Yes thank you. Could you see that Itachi gets the best of care, I want him to be well"

"Well I'll ask the nurses to keep an eye on him if you want. Otherwise there's nothing more we can do"

"That would be great, anything extra would be appreciated."

"No problem, have a goodnight"

"Thank you, you too"

Shiv left the helpdesk and made her way to the exit of the hospital, once outside she hadn't noticed how long she was talking with Itachi as the sun had set completely and nightfall was fully shown. Remembering that she told Pein she wouldn't be long she instantly placed her hand on the ground and shouted

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke Shiv left the hospital doors and found herself being hit with rain. Looking up and around at her surroundings, Shiv found herself back in Hidden Rain Village outside of Pein's home. Opening the front door she looked around the main hall of Pein's home.

"Pei… Nagato! Are you here?"

At the sound of Shiv's voice a sound from upstairs could be heard, Shiv looked up at the ceiling knowing Pein was moving upstairs to her call and almost instantly she saw a figure come down the stairs.

"Shiv, I'm so glad your back" Pein said with a smile on his face

"I'm glad I'm back, it was harder then I thought it was going to be" Shiv said closing the front door

"I can imagine. You've been gone a good number of hours, did you get the answers you wanted?"

"I guess, but I don't know how I'm meant to feel"

"Well come into the living room and we'll talk properly" Pein said opening the living room door

Pein and Shiv walked into the living room and moved towards the settee. Pein sat down with Shiv as they began to discuss the meeting with Itachi.

"While I was there he said he loved me, I just don't know what I'm meant to feel. There's a part of me that loves him but I also hate him for what he's done, to Sasuke, to me. Then he explained why and it changed my opinion of the situation. I just don't know how to feel" Shiv explained frustrated

"Just give it time. Did he talk about anything else"

"Yes, I know whos plotting against you"

"Really? Okay this should be good. Whos the traitors?"

"Tobi is the leader of the renegades"

"Renegades? How many have betrayed me?"

"All but Sasori" Shiv said sighing

"What? All of them?"

"I'm afraid so. I also know why Itachi has been acting so cruel towards me"

"Oh this should be a good one, please tell"

"Well he said that he was protecting me. From Konan, from Tobi. He told me that if he'd actually gotten anything useful from me then they would of ordered him to kill me. Either that or kill me themselves. So by him treating me horribly he was making sure I wouldn't say anything"

"May I remind you that you did actually say something that could potentially be a weakness"

"I know but if what he says is true then he wont tell them"

"How do you know that?"

"Because if he wants me alive and well I need to be useful to Konan and Tobi, I need to have information that they want. By telling them what I told him would make me a loose end for their plans"

"Good reasoning, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks but I couldn't of done this without your support"

"Don't mention it, I love you. You'll always have my support"

"And I love you. So what are we going to do about Tobi and that bitch?"

"We?"

"Yes, I'm not going to leave you on your own in this, I lost you once, I'm not losing you again"

"I'll be fine. Seriously you don't have to worry about me"

"Well I do. You don't understand what your return means to me. Nagato, I love you"

"Well the same to you, you've filled in the gap that's been missing for far to long"

With Pein's words Shiv moved closer to Pein and as fast as lightning their lips met, in a sinlge act of passion they knew what the other was feeling. With the seperation of their lips they looked deep into each others eyes, Shiv saw everything that reminded her about her friend, her lover. Whereas Pein saw everything that he missed, everything that he loved and everything he would fight for. Pein stood up from the settee and looked back at Shiv

"Come on its late, lets get to bed. We have a meeting in four days meaning that we have a lot of planning to do, besides knowing everything that I do now, it will be funny to see how this meeting will turn out" Pein said turning towards the living room door

With Pein at the door Shiv stood up, she wouldn't admit it but she was exhausted. All she could think about was what Itachi had said causing her to worry about Pein, about herself and if she could trust Itachi after everything that he'd done. Following Pein through the door they both walked up the stairs to the bedroom, Pein himself was feeling nervous. Not for himself but for Shiv, he loved her to much to have anything bad happen to her. As they enterened the bedroom Pein removed his Akatuki cloak revealing his underlay. Shiv started to undress as she climbed into bed. Once in bed she watched as Pein removed his pants and smiled. Trying to not let any of her worries get in the way of a nice sight Shiv smiled at Pein casuing him to smile back. As he climbed in bed Shiv snuggled up to his chest, placing his arm around her he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"I love you Nagato. I aways have"

"I love you too Shiv and back at you. Pleasant dreams"

"You too"

With their final words spoken Pein closed his eyes whist smiling at what he had in his arms. Even with the problems ahead he still smiled knowing that together nothing could stop them.

**End of Chapter 7**

Animal Path Saga


	8. The Enemy Of My Enemy

**C8 - The Enemy Of My Enemy **

Sunlight shone through the window of the bedroom lighting up the room, as the light hit Shiv's eyes she rolled over to escape the glare of the sun. Reaching out to her lover, she found his spot empty and she opened her eyes to see where he was. As she looked around, she sat up noticing that she was the only one in the room.

"Nagato?"

With no answer, Shiv swung herself from the bed and on to her feet. Dressing in nothing but her cloak she began to walk around the room towards the window, closing the curtain she heard the door open from behind her causing her to turn instantly.

"Ah you're awake, good. I brought you some food"

Before Shiv stood Pein, as she looked down she noticed he was holding a tray with food on it.

"Thanks, I'm starving"

Shiv took the tray from Pein and sat on the bed, Pein followed and sat beside her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine thank you. Well better then I thought I would of"

"Me too. It might interest you to know that Itachi is out of hospital now"

The sound of his name made Shiv stop eating; she couldn't't believe how fast he'd gotten out of hospital.

"How long has he been out?"

"Well I got his message around lunch time"

"Huh?! What time is it?"

"Around 2pm. You've slept right through today"

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I didn't want to wake you up. I thought it best to give you some rest considering all the hassle and worry must have drained you"

"Hmm, I suppose. Listen we need to talk to him"

"About what? Granted he's said sorry and given you an answer on why he's been a total dick to you but you can't really trust him. Besides given the reality of Tobi and the rest of his renegades I think we should just concentrate on this first"

"I… I suppose"

"You said that Sasori can still be trusted?"

"Yes, he's the only one that they didn't get on their side"

"Good, I'll bring him around today"

"You should bring Itachi around"

"Why? He can't be trusted"

"Because if what he says is true, then we can trust him. If he cares as much as he said he does then he wouldn't lie to me at a time like this. Besides, we could use all the allies we can get. Four is better then three"

"Hmm you give a good argument. Okay I'll call him around with Sasori. I hope your right because if he's still working for Konan and Tobi then everything we say in this little meeting will get us killed should they find out"

"I'm vouching for him and I guess I'm going out on a limb for him. We can trust him"

"This is where you could say the enemy of my enemy is my friend; just don't be surprised if you notice me keeping an eye on him"

"Oh don't worry, I will be too"

"Then it's settled, you finish your meal and then I'll call them. This is it Shiv, we have this small meet up and then we have the meeting in three days. Most of which will be training"

"Training?"

"Yes, your training. I'll make you near immortal by the time of this meeting"

"Thanks. I could use all the help I'm going to get"

"If he's telling the truth then it's four against seven. Personally I like them odds"

"You would" Shiv laughed

Pein stood up from the bedside as Shiv resumed eating. As Pein walked towards the bedroom door, he couldn't help but think about Itachi, knowing that if he betrays them now it would mean death for Shiv.

Ten minutes later Shiv had finished her meal, deciding to see how Pein was she left the bedroom and journeyed downstairs. As she descended she heard Pein's voice in the distance. It didn't take a genius to know that he was on the phone to either Sasori or Itachi, with this in mind Shiv stopped on the bottom step and sat down. Wanting to hear what he was saying she tried her best to make out his words.

"I need you here in an hour, tell no one where you're going. If they ask then say you want to go and hone in on your skills. When you arrive state your name as you knock. See you soon"

"Hmm from the sounds of that conversation, he was speaking to Sasori. I guess he'll ring Itachi now" Shiv muttered to herself

From the kitchen faint sound could be heard, Pein was indeed ringing a number off his phone as the sounds from it could be heard. Shiv had a thousand thoughts fly through her head at what Pein could possibly say to Itachi and nearly all of them weren't pleasant, eager to know what he was going to say to Itachi she listened carefully.

"Hello it's Pein. I guess you didn't think I'd call you but given the circumstances I suppose you've been expecting this call. If you are still loyal to me then I want you here in an hour, Sasori has already made a move. I suggest you do the same. When you arrive state your name as you knock that way I'll know you're here and its actually you. Don't disappoint me"

"Well that went a lot better then it could of gone" Shiv muttered to herself

Standing up Shiv decided that she'd face Pein and ask about the calls but all her thought where of Itachi coming to Pein's home. She could never of pictured him sitting in Pein's living room and after all that had happened between Itachi and her she couldn't see Pein getting along with Itachi very well. Regardless of her thoughts she continued to walk into the kitchen to ask Pein about the calls. Upon entering Shiv saw Pein sitting at the kitchen table with the phone on the surface, he looked towards the door to see Shiv standing there in front of him.

"Ah Shiv, I've made the calls. They'll both be here within the hour"

"What did they say?"

"Well Sasori only agreed and that was it. Itachi on the other hand, well he didn't say much. Can you blame him? While he was probably expecting the call I don't think that, at the same time he ever thought I'd call him. But despite surprising him he's agreed to attend"

"Good, I thought he would. Hell it was him that said we could call him if we needed him"

"Thinking about it now I guess having both the Rinnegan and Sharingan in one team dramatically increases our chances in this"

"See I told you he was useful" Shiv said smirking

"Well we'll see. But it doesn't mean I trust him"

"Same here"

"Well we have plenty of time until they get here. I'd say around fifty minutes"

"Hmm well maybe you want to, you know"

"What?!" Pein said shocked

"Yeah… are you saying that you wouldn't?"

"Not so fast I didn't say no, I just wasn't expecting it"

"Well you should know that when you're with me, you should expect the unexpected"

"Hmm, wise words to live by. What's made you so, so amorous?"

"You for one. Just looking at you, you're very sexy in the morning"

"Its past lunch time"

"Well technically I've just got up, so to me its morning. You going to sit there all day or are you going to kiss me?"

"Yes miss" Pein said smirking

Pein stood up from the table keeping his eyes locked on Shiv, as he watched her she slowly walked backwards out of the kitchen into the main hallway and to the foot of the stairway and like Pein kept her eyes locked on him. Pein walked slowly out of the kitchen following Shiv, watching her smirk at him then spin around finally breaking the eye contact and slowly walking up the stairs. Pein approached the foot of the stairway and looked up to see an empty staircase.

"Wow, talk about moving quickly"

Pein slowly walked up the stairs following Shiv, once at the top he saw her cloak on the floor of the landing. Moving towards it he picked it up realising that he was really going to enjoy this. Pein approached the bedroom seeing the door had been closed over, slowly opening it he peaked his head through first and his eyes widened for what lay on the bed was Shiv. Her pose was enough to take Pein's breath away as she lay naked on the bed eyeing him as he entered. Pein instantly dropped her cloak on the bedroom floor as he lay in awe of Shiv's body. For the first time since he discovered the truth he was looking at Shiv not his Animal Path and the idea of her being like this with him was overwhelming. She wasn't his rape victim nor his prisoner she was in fact his lover. Shiv herself was enjoying this all the same, all she could see was Nagato, not the man who imprisoned her and mistreated her. That man didn't exist in her eyes and just like her hope for Itachi, her hope for Nagato to be a better man kept her love intact.

"Glad you made it" Shiv said brushing her hand down her chest

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world"

"Well are you going to kiss me or aren't you?"

"Just watch me"

Pein sped towards Shiv and without seeing tripped over her cloak that he earlier discarded. He fell directly on the bed and right on top of Shiv. Realising what happened Pein instantly pulled himself up and looked at Shiv.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Pein asked concerned

"A bit eager aren't we?" Shiv said giggling

"Well you did ask" Pein laughed

At that moment, Shiv and Pein's lips met while moving their hands all over each others bodies. Pein slid his hands across Shiv's skin relishing in the moment. Pein pulled from the kiss and looked down at Shiv's body, enjoying the sight Shiv felt something against her leg.

"Oh what's that I wonder. Are you happy to see me?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I think I might have to take my pants off though"

"No. let me"

Pein moved back from Shiv, sitting on his knees while Shiv sat up. As she sat up she saw what was digging into her leg and smiled.

"Nagato! You naughty boy"

"Are you going to tell me off?"

"No, I'll punish you instead"

Shiv slowly crawled over to Pein hiding her best bits and as she approached him she could see his bulge in all its glory. Smiling at the sight she lifted her hand and placed it on the belt of his pants leaving Pein in a state of complete awe. He loved every moment of her touch and knowing where her hand was going made it all the better. Shiv lowered her hand down from his belt line and ran it across his crotch, she could feel his hard bulge move in reaction and she heard Pein gasp from the touch.

"How much do you want this hey?" Shiv said teasingly

"A lot" Pein answered

"Good" Shiv replied

In an instant, Shiv ripped down Pein's pants reviling his hard dick and through him on his back. Climbing on top of him she looked directly into his eyes.

"You really are liking this aren't you?"

"Oh yes" Pein answered

"Then you'll love this"

Shiv lent back slightly and brushed her hand against Pein's leg. Touching his bare skin made him jump slightly but she was waiting for it. His reaction was all she wanted to see to make her day, knowing it was real and sincere. As Shiv moved her hand closer to his pulsating dick Pein groaned, he was waiting for the moment, his moment. The moment when he would yell her name by the simple touch of her hand. Finally her hand came into contact with his area and with the slightest touch from her fingers he groaned. Shiv welcomed his groans and then a dirty thought entered her mind. As she looked at his dick she curved the rest of her hand around it, slowly sliding it up and down his hard piece of meat. With each pull he groaned more and more and then it was time, Shiv saw her moment to make Pein yell out. Shiv slowed her handwork and looked Pein in the eye, raising an eyebrow Pein waited anxiously to see what she would do next but he didn't have to wait long. Shiv positioned herself directly above Pein's waiting dick and lowered down on him. Pein groaned loud at the touch of her wet hole against his dick.

"Well, you want this?"

"Ye… Yes" Pein groaned

At the sound of his voice Shiv lowered herself completely on Pein and swallowed him whole, the result was a moan from both as the connection was more then each expected. For the first time since discovering the truth Pein and Shiv shared a moment of intimacy. As the two showed their love for each other they failed to notice the time flyby. Over two hours had passed leaving the two exhausted and as Shiv lay on top of her lover she looked down at his face seeing the sweat dripping from his forehead. Pein looked up to see Shiv's chest moving fast, trying to catch her breath after all the excitement she had endured over the last forty minutes. Not wanting the moment to end he pulled her down to his chest and gripped her tight. Shiv closed her eyes at their embrace, savouring the moment and hoping it wouldn't end. As she lay on Pein she could feel his breathing, how relaxed it was, how peaceful. Suddenly she heard his voice speaking calmly.

"Shiv… I love you"

"I know, I do too"

"You don't know what you being here means to me"

"I have a pretty good idea, because it means just as much to me"

They both continued their embrace and after five minutes of silence they knew that as much as they wanted it, it wouldn't last forever. Shiv opened her eyes and pulled from Pein slightly.

"They'll be here soon"

"Yeah… I know"

"We should get ready"

"Yeah I know that too"

Shiv lifted off Pein and sat up on the bed as Pein pulled himself up with her and swung himself round to the edge of the bed. Once up they both gathered their clothes and redressed, preparing themselves for the arrival of Sasori and Itachi. Leaving the bedroom they both went downstairs to wait, as they approached the living room door they saw it was open. Curious about this Pein looked inside to see Sasori sitting on the settee.

"Sasori? How did you get inside?" Pein asked confused about his entry

Sasori turned to face Pein and stood up.

"Once I arrived I knocked, stated my name and then waited. But with no answer I bypassed the lock and seals on the entrance thinking that you where in trouble. Once inside though I heard that you were fine"

Pein's face went a pale red at Sasori's words realising that he'd heard him and Shiv during their encounter upstairs. Pein didn't know what to say in response but luckily Sasori continued to talk.

"After I realised that you where fine I came in here and sat down, looking at the cloak though I saw that I was a bit early so it was really my fault and I'm sorry for the intrusion"

Pein felt slight relief at Sasori's words but knew full well that he was just trying to take some of the embarrassment away as Sasori arrived exactly when he was told to. Shiv crept from behind the living room door hearing all the conversation, her face as red as Pein's. She gave a simple nod to Sasori and sat down on the small settee. Sasori sat back down followed by Pein on the large one.

"Well now we only have Itachi to wait for" Sasori said

"Yes, he should be here any minute" Pein answered

"At least he wasn't early. That could have been really embarrassing" Shiv commented

"I suppose" Sasori answered

As Sasori finished his sentence a loud knock could be heard from the front door. Pein immediately looked towards the living room door. Shiv suddenly got a cold shiver down her spine knowing that the next few minutes would be awkward. Suddenly a voice came from the door.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha!" The voice said

"Well I guess we're all here" Pein said standing up

Pein left the living room and went into the hallway to meet the final guest. Now everyone was here and the meeting could now begin. As Pein approached the front door he could sense Itachi's chakra, knowing it was definitely him Pein opened the door and before him stood the Uchiha he was waiting for.

"Itachi Uchiha"

"Leader"

As the two stared at each other Itachi began to feel awkward, realising that Pein would of known everything that he'd done to Shiv, including the sex. On the opposite side Pein felt slight resentment towards Itachi, he was the man that kept Shiv from definitely choosing him but on top of that, Itachi was also the one who hurt Shiv emotionally. Realising that staring wasn't achieving anything Itachi finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Shall we begin this meeting?" he asked quietly

"Yes, come on in"

Pein moved to one side and let Itachi pass him into the house. Once inside Pein closed the door behind and followed Itachi into the living room. Suddenly Itachi's heart sank at the sight of Shiv, the last time he saw her he was in hospital discussing Sasuke's death. Shiv didn't look at him knowing that this was going to awkward enough and didn't need Pein thinking that she was being mesmerized by Itachi's presence. Pein entered the room behind Itachi and moved past him.

"Take a seat" Pein said aiming towards Itachi

"Thank you" Itachi answered

Itachi sat down beside Sasori who gave a small nod at Itachi. Itachi nodded back in acknowledgment and then looked back at Pein. Pein moved towards Shiv and sat beside her on the small settee.

"Okay, we're all here so lets get started" Pein stated

"Why have you summoned us here?" Sasori asked

"Because the rest of the Akatsuki cannot be trusted and the only ones that can be are currently sitting here" Pein answered

"Why can't they be trusted?" Sasori asked

"Well Itachi here knows more. As does the Animal Path" Pein answered

"Basically Tobi and Konan have gathered the rest and convinced them to betray Pein, He wants his Rinnegan and Konan has some personal vendetta against the Animal Path for some reason" Itachi answered

"To be fair Konan did want me to go against your orders and give all captured Jinchuriki to Tobi instead of Pein" Sasori said

"Hmm that would slow down my plans considerably. Especially if I didn't know where they'd gone. It would give Tobi more time to complete his plans" Pein explained

"So whys Konan got a personal vendetta against you?" Sasori asked Shiv

"We go back along way. We used to live together with another friend as children. She got jealous of me and him being close. It lead to her killing my parents and then framing me so my friend wouldn't love me anymore. He died thinking I betrayed him" Shiv answered

"Okay so why does she still hold a grudge against you? I mean if your friend is dead then what threat do you pose to her now" Sasori asked

Itachi looked at Shiv thinking of what she just said, about her past and why Konan hated her. Things just didn't add up and Sasori's question was valid. With her friend dead there wasn't any reason to still hold a grudge against her.

"Is it because she likes Pein? And that you and him are close?" Itachi asked

"Itachi's right, which answers your question Sasori. Because I'm Pein's Animal Path she's jealous of me." Shiv answered

"We're getting a bit sidetracked here. We need to discuss what to do about the traitors" Pein stated

"Your right of course but what can the four of us do against seven S class ninja? No offence but even you leader, can't fight all of them should they all attack at once" Itachi said

"That's why we're having this meeting, we're going to plan our attack. I have the perfect time but without planning we'll all get killed" Pein said

"When's the attack?" Sasori asked

"I've called a meeting in two days, all members will attend. We will position ourselves amongst the rest on each side of the meeting table. With two or three members on each side between us, the four way assault will surely be flawless. But for the troublesome members we'll need a plan" Pein said

"Troublesome members?" Itachi said

"Yes, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, Konan and Kakuzu" Pein said

"Eh that only leaves one member that isn't classed as troublesome" Shiv said

"That's true, which just highlights the need to plan this attack out" Pein answered

"So what are we going to do then?" Sasori asked

"When the meeting starts I will go through some small points, basically nothing important. However I'll be blunt and straight forward to Tobi, I'll drag out his secrets and reveal his mutiny. I'll play on his reactions and then question everyone's loyalties, seeing who really wants to throw their life away for him. Hopefully we'll get some supporters." Pein answered

"If fighting starts, which is probably more of a when the fighting starts, what's our targets?" Shiv asked

"Well that depends on who we're fighting. Its up for grabs if they all want to betray me. But Tobi's mine" Pein said

"Well I guess that covers all the bases" Itachi said

"Yes, but before this meeting I want all of you to train up on your skills" Pein said to the group

"What? Training, why?" Itachi asked

"Because we only have one chance and I want this to go in our favour not theirs" Pein answered

"Okay fair enough. Shall we go back to the hideout and train?" Sasori asked

"No, you'll all stay in Hidden Rain for now. Animal Path will be receiving training from me for the time being. Then she will join you as a sparring partner. Use each other to train, but don't severely harm each other. You need to be one hundred percent for this S class mission" Pein instructed

"Nice way of putting it" Shiv commented

"Okay, training will begin immediately. Use the surrounding area to your advantage and remember that this meeting will be the fight of your life" Pein finished

Pein stood up followed by Shiv, Sasori lent back on the settee thinking of what Pein had said. Itachi turned to look at him and nudged him to get his attention.

"Come on Sasori. We'll go out of sight" Itachi said

Sasori watched Itachi stand up and sighed.

"Okay then, but first we're getting some food" Sasori said standing up

"Fine, I guess you didn't get lunch then?" Itachi commented

The two Akatsuki members walked past Pein and Shiv into the front hall and headed towards the door. Without looking back they exited the house and headed to the shopping district of Hidden Rain. With both gone Shiv and Pein remained in the main hallway of the house and Shiv finally felt her stomach ease.

"Wow, that was stressful" Shiv said

"I didn't think it was. Well not as much as I thought it was going to be" Pein said

"I suppose but it was still hard. The last time I spoke to him was in hospital and that was about Sasuke"

"Hmm, well anyway our plan is near its final stage. All we need now is a training session"

"About that, what are you going to teach me?"

"How to completely master those eyes of yours"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Why doesn't Tobi just try and take my Rinnegan? I'm not as powerful as you and I've been an easy target over the last few weeks"

"The answer is simple. Your Rinnegan are a by-product of mine"

"Meaning?"

"You only have them because I wanted you too"

"So there… fake?"

"Yes and No at the same time. There real Rinnegan but they only contain power because I want them too, if they where removed then they would just be normal eye balls again. Only mine will remain Rinnegan if they are removed from my skull."

"Oh, fair enough. Come on lets get this training underway" Shiv said starting to walk towards the kitchen

Pein followed Shiv into the kitchen and headed to the back door, she opened it and headed outside. Pein followed close as they entered the back of his house. Shiv looked around and saw the back was a wide open space and good for training purposes. With a simple look at Pein she knew that this training session would be hard.

"So where shall we begin?" Pein asked

"Well whatever can be taught quickly would be a good start. Then we'll get to tougher things" Shiv said

"Okay we'll begin with your Fire Ball jutsu. Lets get this improved, now put your hands together and show me what you can already do"

Shiv followed Pein's order and placed her palms together

"Fire ball jutsu!"

In a flash, Shiv cast fire from her breath and fired it across the area. Pein watched as the fireball flew past him and hit the surrounding area.

"Good, that was pretty impressive. You have good control over its size and how far it can go before it extinguishes itself. I'd say you've mastered that jutsu well enough. We'll move on to your summoning"

"Okay, this should be easy" Shiv said smiling

Shiv placed both her hands down on the ground and in a puff of smoke she was gone. Pein looked around to find where Shiv had summoned but all he could see was an empty area. He started walking around to see if she had ended up on the edge of the training area. Suddenly Pein's sight went dark, all he could feel was two hands covering his face.

"Guess who?" A voice said

"Hmm, I wonder who could have such a cute voice and small delicate hands"

Pein placed his hands around the persons and pulled them from his eyes. Lowering them he turned slowly to see Shiv smiling before him.

"I did it"

"I'm proud of you. I really am" Pein smiled

"What else are we learning then?" Shiv asked

"Hmm, well there's nothing much left to look at. Nothing majorly important anyway"

"So what should I do now?"

"Well you can keep training with Sasori and Itachi if you want. I'll be indoors meditating, thinking and looking over the plans to make sure they're perfect"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they should still be in Hidden Rain"

"Okay I'll head down there now and find them, they can't be far"

Shiv and Pein started walking towards the house, each with their own plans. Once inside Pein saw Shiv to the front door and the two kissed passionately, Shiv broke their connection and headed out the door leaving Pein alone to his devices. As she left the grounds of Pein's home Shiv travelled toward the shopping district of Hidden Rain in search of Sasori and Itachi. She knew that times ahead would be tough and that she needed to be strong and she wouldn't pass down any aid or training to do so.

As Shiv entered the market centre of Hidden Rain she couldn't help but be distracted by the many stalls and various people. For years she had been away and now after so long she was home, the appeal of just looking around her home town was strong but she had to keep focused. Remembering what Sasori and Itachi had journeyed to the market for, Shiv started looking for any food stall she could find and while she didn't know what Sasori enjoyed to eat she knew Itachi all to well. Shiv began her search for any ramin stall in Hidden Rain hoping to find Itachi and Sasori but all her thoughts where of what to say when she met them, how to approach them and ask to train with them.

Shiv couldn't help but feel slightly awkward when it came to talking to Itachi given all that had happened between them in the past and then when it came to her feeling towards him she was unsure of what to feel. On one hand she cared a great deal about him but on the other hand she had found Nagato after thinking he was dead. Shiv couldn't help feeling torn between the two and in the end she knew she would have to make a choice. Nagato or Itachi. Feeling like the whole Nagato and Itachi trail of thought was sidetracking her search for Itachi and Sasori Shiv decided to give searching a small break and find something to eat herself. Coming close to a bakers Shiv decided to enter and get herself some food only to notice that at the end of the bakers, in the café section was Sasori and Itachi.

Forgetting about food Shiv walked over to the pair.

"Well I didn't expect to see you two in here" Shiv said

Both Itachi and Sasori looked up from their food to see Shiv standing at the table side

"Well I didn't expect to see you here either, care to join us?" Sasori asked

"Well if you wouldn't mind. I don't want to intrude on your meal" Shiv said

"Please, we're almost done anyway" Sasori said

"I was looking for you two anyways. Pein suggested that I train with you" Shiv said

"Really?" Itachi said surprised

The sudden sound of Itachi's voice froze Shiv as he remained silent even when her presence was made known to the pair. Not allowing the sudden sound of his voice affect her any further Shiv answered

"Yes, he said it would benefit me. Especially seeing as we all need to be ready for this. The failure of one could bring the failure of all of us and I for one don't plan to be the cause of our deaths"

"You make sense… I suppose. Okay you can train with us" Itachi said

"Well I didn't see a problem anyway. You're one of the only loyal members of the Akatsuki left, we need to stick together" Sasori added

Shiv smiled at Sasori's words, feeling like she was excepted she could relax a bit. However the way Itachi was made her feel uneasy. Ten minutes past and finally both Sasori and Itachi were done with their meal, getting ready to leave Shiv stood up with Sasori as Itachi paid the waitress for the food. Once they were ready the three started walking back to Pein's home. The walk was quiet with only the odd question and answer, Shiv could see that Sasori was one to normally talk whilst walking as he looked awkward. Wanting to ease the awkwardness Shiv gulped and started to talk.

"So… What type of training are you two planning?"

Seeing the opportunity to finally talk Sasori was the first to answer

"Well I'm going to be using puppets obviously" Sasori smirked

"I'm looking forward to seeing both of your Jutsu's in action. I've heard a lot" Shiv commented

"Really, well I'd normally like to consider myself an artist in puppetry, in both their construction and operation"

"Oh you mean like Deidara?" Shiv asked

"I suppose, he's more into clay art, explosive art. One of the reasons we are team mates is because of our love of art. We even had the team name of artists" Sasori answered

"Hmm, I don't suppose Deidara would be willing to join us?" Shiv asked

Itachi suddenly shot a glare towards Shiv, almost like he was offended by the question

"Deidara hates Tobi. The amount of times he's wanted to kill him is unreal and given Tobi's true power and not the one he shows to everyone else, Deidara's been forced to take orders from him" Sasori continued to explain

"So does that mean that he'd be willing to fight against him and join us?" Shiv asked

"In all honestly I don't know, how Tobi got Deidara's support to begin with I'll never know. Why Deidara in particular?"

"I was just wondering, five would be better than four and seeing as Deidara hates Tobi I would of thought he was the best choice"

Itachi turned to look at Shiv finally joining the conversation

"I don't think adding anyone else to this plan would be a good idea. The last thing we need is a betrayal on our one shot" Itachi said bluntly

Shiv suddenly felt like the conversation came to an end the minute Itachi spoke, seeing Sasori thinking if he should comment on Itachi's words only made her feel more awkward but in an attempt to ease the awkwardness Shiv spoke back.

"Well back to the original topic, I can't wait to see your jutsu Itachi. I've heard that you have a deadly Fireball jutsu" Shiv said thinking of Sasuke

"Yes" Itachi said coldly

"Well… what else are you planning to practise?" Shiv asked

"I don't know, I suppose I'll train my Sharingan and use some substitution Jutsu's" Itachi answered

"Oh is that where you turn into crows?" Shiv asked

"Yes" Itachi answered

"Yeah what is it with the birds Itachi?" Sasori asked

"I like them" Itachi answered

"I didn't take you as the kind of man that liked birds" Sasori said

"Well you don't strike me as a puppet fan either but you are" Itachi replied

"Hey look we're here" Shiv said thankfully

Finally the three had arrived back at Pein's home and the training could begin. As they approached the door Shiv knocked awaiting Pein to open the door. The three stood at the door for another five minutes before another word was spoken.

"Do you think he's in?" Sasori asked awkwardly

"Yes, where else would he be. He told me that he'd be meditating in his room while we where out" Shiv answered

"Hmm… Look at the bottom of the door, there's a note" Itachi said looking at the floor

Shiv picked up the note and flicked through it, looking back at the other two she spoke

"Well guys its for us, here I'll read it - For the Animal Path, Itachi and Sasori, I've had to leave on an errand. I'll be back shortly, you can enter the house only if Animal Path summons you in. It's the only way in due to the increased security. Once you're in resume training, by the time you've finished I'll be back. Do not answer the door to anyone. I have the key so you'll know its me. Pein. - Well I suppose all we do is wait until he returns. I hope he's okay" Shiv said

"He'll be fine" Sasori reassured

"Well I suppose I should get us in then" Shiv said

Shiv placed her hands together and pictured herself, Itachi and Sasori inside Pein's home. Then spoke.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a flash all three went from outside the building to inside the living room. Shiv felt proud of herself for getting a multi-person summon right first go. Finally understanding what Pein meant by the need to train. Itachi and Sasori where used to it however and simply saw it as everyday travel should they need it.

"Well that was good" Shiv said out loud

"Yeah, thanks" Sasori said

"hmm" Itachi commented

"Well I'm going to start now, I'll be in the training area if you want me" Sasori said walking out of the living room

Now Shiv was alone with Itachi, what awkwardness she felt before was now multiplied by one hundred and her stomach started to feel uneasy. In an attempt to break the silence Shiv began to speak.

"Can I ask a question?" Shiv said nervously

"Sure"

"If the training area is out back, why did we summon inside, couldn't we of gone around and leapt over the fence?" Shiv asked

"I'm guessing that Pein has defences set up for intruders that try and sneak in from the back way. The only way it will be safe to enter the training area is from inside the house and through the backdoor. I personally don't want to know what will happen to anyone that tries to climb over the fence"

"Wow, talk about scary" Shiv said

"Are you okay? You seem on edge" Itachi asked

"I'm fine I suppose"

"Meaning?"

"Well what I say, I'm fine" Shiv answered

"So you don't find this awkward?"

"Of course not" Shiv lied

"Really, because I wouldn't blame you"

"In all honesty I have found it awkward. I just don't know what to say to you. Given the last time we spoke you were in hospital discussing your brother, the time before that you where holding me against my will in your home"

"I know everything that I've done recently hasn't been good to you but still care about you" Itachi said

"Itachi I don't know, me and Pein we…"

"I know you care about him, you're apart of him now so you will care, but I love you. Everything I've done is for you"

"Does that include hurting me?"

"I've made mistakes I admit that but I'm willing to change, I want you in my life. I want your love"

"I… I don't know, I do care about you but Pein. I don't want to hurt him. I…"

"Just kiss me you babbling fool"

Suddenly Shiv felt Itachi's lips press against hers, realising what was happing she wanted to pull away but her body didn't obey, she was still kissing him. The longer it lasted Shiv felt the twist in her stomach fade, the awkwardness disappear and her mild hate for him dwindle away. Shiv found herself enjoying the moment and everything didn't seem to matter. It was their moment, and nothing would change that but then her mind started to think of Pein, of the fact he was Nagato and her life long love. Suddenly Shiv felt unbearable guilt causing her to break away from the kiss, Itachi looked directly into Shiv's eyes and smiled

"So, did that take you down memory lane?" Itachi asked

"It did, it was nice" Shiv said in an uncertain tone

"Well would you consider _us_ again?"

"I… I couldn't do that to Pein"

"What! Why, I thought you said you liked it?"

"I did, but it didn't make it right"

"What hold has he got over you?" Itachi asked

"He hasn't got any hold over me, we just have a bond, I can't explain it"

"Please try"

"Look, its to complicated. We have a bond… I'm his Animal Path"

"There's more to it then that though isn't there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Tell me! I think I deserve to know"

"Tell you what? What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me why you won't be with me and choose the one who changed your appearance, kidnapped you and raped you"

"It doesn't matter what he did, I've forgiven him"

"And fallen in love with him"

"What's it to you, its not up to you who I love. Besides I've loved him a lot longer then you"

"Huh? That's not possible. You've known me longer"

"Never mind, I have more important things to deal with. Like training for the meeting"

Shiv walked away from Itachi leaving him standing in the living room and headed to the training area out back. Finding Sasori training outside made her smile, at least she wasn't going to be alone with Itachi now.

"You okay?" Sasori asked, turning towards Shiv

"I'm fine, that was good. What jutsu was that?"

"One of my many puppet jutsu's. If we end up in a fight then this will certainly be one big show"

"How do you mean?"

"Think about it, we're all S rank ninja. We're all trained to the extreme and ready to kill without thinking twice, hell some of them enjoy it. One things for sure, this fight wont stay contained to the meeting room"

"You're expecting a massive fight?"

"Its safer to assume a big fight, plus its more then likely it will be considering there's eleven of us fighting at once. Yeah I think its going to be big. Pein alone will most likely blow half the base up trying to kill Tobi, their fights going to be a pretty impressive one"

"What about the others?"

"Well Kisame's one of the famous swordsman so that's going to be impressive to see, Kakuzu's got four hearts so he'll be hard to take down, Konan can turn to paper making hitting her almost impossible, Hidan's immortal so I have no idea how to deal with him"

"Hmm, what about Zetsu and Deidara?"

"Well Zetsu can only drain chakra and has no real combat experience so he's not going to be much trouble. Deidara on the other hand can be, well deadly"

"Because he uses explosives?"

"Yes, like I said this fight isn't and I mean it, it isn't going to stay confined to the meeting room. To think it will just means you're not going to survive long and you probably won't make it out of the meeting room alive"

"I was hoping to try and get Deidara on our side?"

"Well in all honesty I'm hoping to, he is my partner after all. Plus he could make this fight very easy for us. We'll just have to hope that Pein can get more supporters when we're there"

"Yeah. Anyway I've kept you from training long enough"

"No problem, you need anything just ask"

Sasori turned away from Shiv and began training with his puppets once more, Shiv herself decided it was best to start training and looked at what she could practice on. Seeing a pile of old logs Shiv placed her hands together and started moving them to perform a fire jutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

Suddenly fireballs came shooting from Shiv heading directly for the logs, each log was hit perfectly causing Shiv to smile. Moving to the next target Shiv shot more fireballs towards another bunch of logs, again hitting them perfectly.

"Good hit" A voice said

Shiv turned to see who spoke only to find Itachi a few feet away.

"Thanks, you come to train?"

"Yes. Want a sparring partner?" Itachi asked

Thinking about his offer Shiv did want to practice on something with more movement knowing that anyone she would fight wouldn't just stand there and let themselves get hit. Knowing it would benefit her training she agreed.

"Well I suppose we should just get to it then. Hit me… if you can" Itachi said

"Oh I will"

A slit second after Shiv finished speaking she threw four kunai at Itachi, catching him off guard he quickly jumped out the way and threw several kunai back. Shiv wanted this, a target that fought back. Quickly pulling a kunai from her belt she stood her ground and let the kunai come at her. As they hit she moved her arm to block, successfully blocking them all. Smirking at her hand-eye-coordination she was ready to counterattack. Placing her hands together she placed her palm on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Shiv popped into a puff of smoke before Itachi's eyes, not knowing where she would strike from he slowly walked around the battle area. With his kunai in hand he was ready for whatever she had in store for him when suddenly a slight sound came from the nearby bushes. Itachi looked in the direction of the noise only to have three massive fireballs come at him. Acting quick he jumped out the way and fired his own back hoping to draw Shiv from hiding. As he watched the fireballs head to the bushes he felt a kunai appear around his neck. Itachi turned his head slightly to see Shiv standing behind him.

"Got you" Shiv said

"No… Got you" Itachi replied

Suddenly Itachi popped into smoke before Shiv's eyes only for her to feel a kunai around her throat.

"How Ironic, You used a substitution jutsu on me. I'm guessing you used your Sharingan to see through my summoning jutsu" Shiv said

"I win. But you did a good job" Itachi said

"Hmm… No, you don't"

Like before Shiv disappeared before Itachi's eyes once more revealing to be a substitution jutsu. Shiv once again appeared behind Itachi with a kunai at his throat.

"Well done, you used your Rinnegan to its full extent and saw right through my illusions" Itachi said

"What can I say, Pein taught me well" Shiv replied

"Indeed. Satisfied with your victory?"

"I actually am. I finally beat you, it was fair. You tried and so did I, in the end I guess the better person won"

"I have no doubt that you'll look after yourself when the fighting starts. Its good to see your ready and able" Itachi finished

Shiv lowered her kunai from Itachi's throat allowing him to turn around, as he turned he saw Sasori walking towards them. Shiv turned to greet him.

"You okay?" Shiv asked

"Yeah just tired. Some of those jutsu's really take it out of you" Sasori answered

"Well Pein should be back soon. I'm heading in now to see if he's here anyway. I think I'm done for training now" Shiv said

"I'm done too" Itachi said

"Well I could use a rest, mind of I join you two and wait inside?" Sasori asked

"Sure" Shiv answered

The three of them started walking towards the door leading back into Pein's home heading towards the living room to rest and relax as they waited for Pein to return. As they entered the living room Shiv smiled at the sight of Pein sitting on the settee with a map of the Akatsuki base on the table next to him.

"Ah you've finished training" Pein said taking notice of their entrance

"Yeah it was useful in the end" Shiv said

"When did you get back?" Itachi asked

"About an hour ago, I came in and saw the three of you in the back training. Not wanting to interrupt I started planning for the meeting"

"How's the plan?" Shiv asked

"Well its safe to assume that the fighting won't stay confined in the meeting room. Just by who's fighting tells us that, so we need to be ready for a battle that covers a lot of ground. Take a seat and we'll discuss it further" Pein explained

Shiv looked slightly to the left seeing Sasori, realising what he said was true she felt glad that she did some sparring with Itachi. The three moved into the room and joined Pein as they sat down on the settees and started discussing the plans.

"Well the meetings in two days, we have plenty of time" Sasori said

"Not exactly, I've changed the meeting to tomorrow" Pein said

"What!? Why?" Itachi stated

"To put it simply, the longer we leave it the more likely they'd find out about our plan. To catch them all of guard we have to plan it and then take action" Pein explained

"Well that makes sense, besides I'm looking forward to this actually" Sasori said

"Why?" Shiv asked

"Well the Akatsuki as a group have always been arguing on who's stronger. This fight will show who's stronger out of all of us. Who can beat who" Sasori said smiling

"Good point" Itachi said

"Any chance of any other supporters?" Shiv asked

"Well I'm going to ask the question tomorrow but today I was out because I want Deidara on our side" Pein said

"Why him?" Itachi asked

"Because even though we can do this without him, I'd rather have him fighting with us then against us. He's very useful to the Akatsuki and a very talented ninja. It would be a waste to kill him" Pein said

"To be fair me and Sasori were hoping to get Deidara on our side. We where speaking about it before we started training" Shiv said

"Well I spoke to him today, it looks hopeful. I got him alone and I'm confidant that he won't tell anyone about our plan but that's another reason I've forwarded the time of this meeting, encase his does" Pein said

"Okay then, go over the plan of tomorrow" Itachi asked

"Well we'll arrive at hideout and all enter the meeting room. As I said earlier we'll position ourselves amongst the group so we have two to three between us. I'll address the group, publicly highlight Tobi's betrayal and ask the rest of the group if following him is worth dying for. Depending on the answers that are given will determine who we fight. Hmm we might get lucky and fight only Tobi but that's not likely. Any questions?" Pein finished

"Eh… no, not really" Shiv said

"Nope" Sasori answered

"No" Itachi replied

"Good, then rest up. Its late and now its dark outside. We'll be leaving bright and early so I want everyone to be asleep by midnight. I'm sorry for punching a bedtime on everyone but I want to make sure that you all aren't fighting your own fatigue while fighting everyone else" Pein explained

"Okay. I take it we're staying here tonight" Itachi asked

"Yes, you and Sasori can go in the spare room." Pein answered

"Well I'm tired now anyway so I don't mind going to sleep now" Sasori said smirking

"Same, I really could use some sleep" Shiv said

I'll be in here for a few more minutes then I'm heading to sleep myself. You can all go and settle down now if you want" Pein said

"Mind if I stay with you until you go to bed?" Shiv asked

"Not at all" Pein responded

Both Sasori and Itachi stood up and started walking out the living room heading upstairs to the spare room, as Itachi walked out he gave a small glare at Shiv. Knowing where she was sleeping without even asking, Shiv caught sight of the glare and saw Itachi smile. Smiling back at Itachi she suddenly felt as though a great weight had been lifted, almost like the sparring was what the two needed to finally get along and for him to finally understand her. Itachi knew Shiv had made her choice and as he continued walking to the staircase he gave one last look to Shiv and wished her goodnight.

"Wow, looks like you've resolved your issues with Itachi" Pein commented

"I suppose, I feel a lot better now" Shiv said smiling

"Does that mean that you've… you know?"

"Made my choice? I suppose it has" Shiv said reaching for Pein's hand

"On the eve of the biggest fight you've given a reason to live" Pein said

"So I wasn't a reason to begin with?" Shiv said jokingly

"Of course you are but now you've given me something to think about, something to really fight for. A future with you" Pein said smiling at Shiv

"Be honest. How tough is it going to be tomorrow?" Shiv asked

"Well I'm not going to lie to you, I don't expect all of us to come back tomorrow. Even Itachi and Sasori as good as they are, this will be a hard fight. For me as well, but hopefully we'll have luck on our side. Besides you know the old saying, fortune favours the bold" Pein said

Shiv let go of Pein's hand and stood up, walking to the window she looked out to the dark of night. Turning around she faced Pein.

"I don't want to lose you" Shiv said, tears forming in her eyes

Pein stood up and grabbed her tight, holding her to his chest he felt her starting to sob.

"Hey, I'll be fine. You know me. Remember when I first brought you here, all that talk about how I can't die?"

"Yeah but you wouldn't of called it a hard fight if you couldn't die" Shiv sobbed into his chest

Pein knew she was right and lying to himself was pointless, he knew he could die in this fight. It would take a lot but it is a possibility. Thinking about Shiv gave him hope, thinking of her gave him a reason to live and fight with all his power. Thinking of Shiv caused Pein to smile.

"Don't worry about me, I promise that nothing bad will happen to me, it would take an awful lot to kill me, and I mean an awful lot. Besides like I've said you've given me something to really fight for, that being you. I love you"

Shiv lifted her head from his chest and looking into his deep purple eyes, seeing the man she loved from childhood despite everything he'd done to her she knew her heart belonged to him and like him, she would fight with all her power for a future with him.

"Come on, lets get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us and we need to get some rest" Pein said kissing her forehead

"I love you Nagato"

Pein looked Shiv in the eye and smiled, turning towards the door he held Shiv's hand as they started walking towards the stairs. Once upstairs they entered the bedroom and headed to sleep, holding each other tight knowing that the next day would be the fight of their lives.

The next morning Pein awoke to see Shiv already awake and sitting up in bed. As he moved to sit up she looked down at him.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Shiv asked

"As well as I could do, you?"

"I slept fine… eventually, it took a while"

"Thinking about today?"

"Yes, I kept me awake for, well I don't know exactly how long"

"Well we should get ready. Sasori and Itachi should be up by now"

"Oh they are, I heard them both talking downstairs. I think they raided your kitchen" Shiv said

"Hmm, well I hope they enjoyed my food. Anyway we should get ready"

Pein leapt out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe, opening it revealed a number of pants and cloaks. Pulling an Akatsuki cloak from the rack he put it on followed by his pants. Moving over to the end of the bed he picked his shoes up and put them on. Shiv herself got her clothes and dressed herself, preparing for today. Once ready both Pein and Shiv left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Sasori, Itachi lets go!" Pein yelled from the main hallway

"We're here" Sasori answered

The pair appeared from the kitchen and joined Pein and Shiv at the door. Now all ready Pein opened the door and walked out followed by Shiv, Itachi and Sasori. Leaving the grounds of Pein's home they all started walking to the edge of Hidden Rain, Shiv felt sad thinking that this might be the last time she would see her home town. As they reached the edge of the village Pein stopped walking, he turned to face Shiv and started to speak.

"Okay, we'll summon to the base from here. Animal Path" Pein said

"Okay. Bare with me" Shiv replied

"WAIT!" A voice yelled from behind them

All four turned to see who yelled only to see Deidara running towards them

"Deidara, you've decided to join" Pein said smirking

Deidara stopped running, panting as he did so. Looking at Pein he replied

"Leader… yes I want to join you. I don't want to fight you, besides I hate Tobi"

"Good choice Deidara" Sasori said

"I was going to join anyway un" Deidara replied

"Wow I wasn't expecting you to join us so easily" Itachi commented

"Yeah well I thought I was better off with the actual leader of Akatsuki, not some freak that never takes his mask off" Deidara replied

"Well our chances have improved, should we all make it out of this you'll all be rewarded for your loyalty" Pein said

"Good to have you along, despite what happened the last time we met" Shiv said sternly

"About that, I'm sorry female leader un" Deidara said sincerely

"Yeah well, consider yourself forgiven if you pull through and don't change your mind when we start fighting" Shiv said

"Well now we're ready. Animal Path, at your convenience" Pein said

"Okay" Shiv answered

Shiv placed her palm on the floor and envisioned the Akatsuki base. Speaking suddenly

"Summoning Jutsu!" Shiv called out

In a puff of smoke the five left Hidden Rain and headed to the Akatsuki base, now the final confrontation with the traitors would begin.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Animal Path Saga**


End file.
